You Can't Be Missed, If You Never Go Away
by Thats-So-Alice
Summary: What if Bella, and Edward met in a music store, and Edward was a foster child taken in by Carlisle, who was secretly a vampire? AU: Edward & Bella.
1. Hello, Goodbye

**Bella's POV**:

Who am I? Bella Swan. Doing in a music store, you ask? Where there are many sharp objects and possibly long cords for one with no hand eye coordination to trip upon? Well it started when I was looking through my CD collection and realized; I don't have one. Two Cd's could hardly count as a collection. You would think that a seventeen year old girl would have more Cd's than this, but as my father was nice enough to mention before; I'm not a normal seventeen year old. Danger doesn't just seem to follow me wherever I go...no. It rides on my back. I've had more trips to the hospital than you can ever imagine. I know practically every doctor there. We're basically all on a first name basis. As you can see I'm very accident prone, and a trip to the music store just seemed like another perfect place for me to wind up in my favorite place. I mean, who doesn't love waiting at least three hours to get seen by the doctor and then end up coming home at five in the morning, get to your room, and realize you still haven't done your biology homework yet? I know I love it. I suppose if I try to stay away from anything harmful I could avoid my daily trip to the emergency. But with my luck I doubt that I will succeed.

Some of the music here I remember listening to when I was little. 4 Non Blondes, Blind Melon, Spin Doctors, all of them. I was almost tempted to buy one of them, but I knew I would get mocked senseless by my friend Cassie who was coming to visit from Phoenix next week. Cassie had been my best friend since practically forever. We grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same school, everything. I haven't seen her since I moved to Forks when I was 12. My mom felt it would be better to live with my dad rather than stay with her since her husband Phil was a minor league baseball player, they moved around a lot. She just wanted something stable for me. I've actually come to love Forks. At first I was a little apprehensive what with small towns never seeming that appealing to me, but over time it becomes easier to deal with the quirkiness of it all, and the simplicity, and that's how I guess you come to actually sort of love it. In it's own way. Cassie has never seen Forks before, and I planned on showing her everything, starting with my (what I thought was rather large at once suddenly now non-existent) CD collection. Which was basically the second reason why I was here.

The _90's Alternative Radio _CD seemed to be seducing me at this very moment. I could always lie and tell Cassie that I thought we could make fun of the songs together? Yeah, that'll work. I should probably listen to some tracks first before I make any final decisions though.

I went over to the little machine that let's you preview the songs when suddenly I was stopped dead in my tracks, by something so beautiful I couldn't begin to describe how godly it-he looked. He turned his head and I quickly looked away. Knowing that my cheeks were already turning red with embarrassment. I fumbled with the buttons that let's you choose your song, but I finally managed to get it working. As the songs began playing I lost track of time, and looked at my watch. I had a half hour to get home and cook Charlie-dad his dinner. I quickly grabbed the CD, and tried shutting off the machine but all I did was make it louder. Oh no. He's coming towards me. I tried to get the headphones off, but the extremely long cord was preventing me from setting them down properly. I was now entangled in this God-forsaken contraption. He was getting closer. Damn. Will these stupid cords just un-tangle! Yes! Finally I got them off of me. I proceeded to run; which was a big mistake because I ended up not only falling on the floor. Flat on my face. I landed on top of the Greek god that had caught my attention earlier.

"Ow..." I heard him mummble. I looked down in utter embarrassment. My face turning candy apple red.

"Sorry..." I murmured as I stood up and held out my hand for him to take. He took it graciously.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged and fixed his shirt. I looked around nervously trying to make conversation with the bronze-haired boy. He didn't look familiar; in fact I had never seen him in Forks at all. Asking him if he was new would be a nice place to start.

"So I don't think I've seen you around here before...are you new?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here a couple of days ago." He said as his piercing green eyes looked around and then at me. "How long have you been here?" He asked as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"A while." I responded.

"Very decisive." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I just met you, I'm not exactly going to give you my entire life's story now am I?" I responded in a snarky tone. He snorted.

"It's not like I'm some kind of weird stalker, just trying to make conversation." He replied with the same amount of sarcasm as before.

"Well sorry for not wanting to give out all my information to someone I've just met." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"I just asked how long you've been here, not your blood type." He replied. This made me laugh a little and he smirked. I looked at my watch again. Shoot! I now only had fifteen minutes to get home.

"Sorry, I have to go..." I muttered as I looked down trying to hide my disappointment. Then I looked up and saw his face that was once letting a humorous smirk play across his beautiful face, now fall into a sad frown.

As I turned to walk away, he pulled my arm to face him. This took me by surprise, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Tell me your name." He demanded but in a soft velvet voice.

"Bella." I managed to choke out. "Yours?" I heard myself asking. Apparently my mouth had a mind of it's own.

"Edward." He said with a soft crooked grin that made my heart melt. I smiled softly. Edward. I liked that name.

"Well..." I began. "Edward, may I have my arm back please? I kind of need it for driving my truck to my home." I said with a raised eyebrow. He smirked and nodded.

"As you wish." He said as he freed me from his grasp, and I walked out of the store. I had just met him, and yet I was already starting to miss him. Fear overcame my longing. Afraid I would never get a chance to see his glorious face ever again. And then that emotion suddenly replaced by hope. Hoping that I would bump into him again.

**A/N: **I hope you all liked this chapter! It's the first of many! I also plan on doing both POV, so it will never get boring! :P, Read & Review homies!


	2. See You Again

**Edward's POV**:

I woke up early this morning. Earlier than I normally do on weekends. Carlisle gave me a weird look when he saw me sitting at the kitchen table before him. He was usually the one who was down here first. By the way, for those of you who aren't familiar with me, I'm Edward Anthony Masen. I'm under the care of Carlisle Cullen. My foster father. Yes, I'm a foster child. I have been for as long as I can remember. My parents died when I was extremely young, so I don't remember much. All I have been told is that they both had very life threatening diseases. That's all I know as far as that goes. You're probably wondering why I don't just go live with a family member instead, correct? Well, I can't. They're all six feet underground as far as I know. So I've been bouncing from home to home. I can never seem to find anything stable. Sure the people are nice, and take very good care of me; it's just that I always seem to find something wrong with each person or persons. Nothing major just the little things. So I usually just up, and leave. They always seem to find me though. Then I wind up in another home. It's a tiresome and agonizing circle, but it's what I've known, and it's what I've done. Carlisle has seemed to be more than generous and kind to me, but sooner or later I'm going to find something wrong with him, so I shouldn't get my hopes or anyone else's up too soon. Carlisle is a doctor who works at the Forks Hospital. He's still single. All the women practically throw themselves at him, but he never pays them any mind. He says he's looking for someone who will complete him. Make him feel whole. Not a cheap one night stand. I can't say I disagree much either considering the fact that young teenage women my age feel the need to throw themselves at me as well. I'd rather have something stable then something that will start and end in an hour. Some of my friends back in Virginia (my old foster home) told me that I was idiot for being so old fashioned in my ideas of what relationships _should_ and what I desired to be. I didn't care much though. I knew I was old fashioned, and I was very content in my ways. Everyone seems to think I was born in the wrong century, and I can't help but agree.

"Edward, slow down. You eat your food any faster and you're bound to choke on it." Carlisle said as he let out a low chuckle. I blushed a little and looked down.

"Sorry..." I muttered. As I slowed down. He merely shook his head and laughed again.

"What has you in such a hurry, son?" He asked curiously as he started making himself some coffee.

"...Nothing." I lied. Carlisle raised an eyebrow suspiciously at me. I was never any good at lying.

"That nothing sounded like a whole lot of something." He mused. I sighed heavily and put my spoon down.

"There's this girl..." I started, and Carlisle started grinning like an idiot. He obviously enjoyed the fact that I was talking to him about this particular subject. I shook my head trying not to laugh and started again. "There's this girl...her name is Bella...I met her yesterday..." I trailed off thinking about that magnificent creature that had caught my attention the other day. Words could not describe the way she made me feel. I shook my head trying to not to get lost in my thoughts. Carlisle gave me a strange look then started making his own breakfast while he waited for his coffee.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"...I don't know." I answered truthfully. He snorted.

"By the way you were day dreaming about her it's obvious you do-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I was not day dreaming!" I snapped. A little harsher than I intended it to come out, but Carlisle merely laughed instead.

"If you say so." He smirked and then flipped the pan with the eggs expertly. I watched in awe. Cooking was never something I was very good at. I could make pasta, but that's as far as my cooking expertise goes. I went to the fridge and got some orange juice that I had forgotten to get in my rush earlier, and Carlisle looked at me quizzically.

"Edward, where exactly _are_ you going to, this early in the morning?" He asked as he turned off the stove and turned to look at me. My breathing stopped. I soon managed to regain most of my composure, as I leaned against the fridge smoothly as I shrugged.

"No where." I replied coolly.

"No where?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "No where, where you choose to put on that expensive navy blue shirt I had gotten for you a few days ago which you said and I quote 'I will only where it on a special occasion'." He said still not believing me. I rolled my eyes. He was extremely perceptive, and that vexed me at the moment. I sighed, finally giving up.

"I'm going to the music store..." I trailed off. Carlisle looked at me his brows furrowed in confusion.

"But you just went yesterday. What could you possibly...oh..." He said nodding understandingly. "Bella?" He asked knowing full well that it was the reason, just making me say it out loud for his own sick amusement. I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Yes, Bella." I said. "Are you done interrogating me now?" I asked impatiently as I tapped my foot. Carlisle nodded.

"Have fun." He smirked, and I just chuckled. Then I looked at him apprehensively as I was about to leave.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" He asked in a concerned voice. I shook my head.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong...I was just...wondering...if I could..." I trailed off.

"If you could what?" He asked. "Go ahead, Edward just say it." He smiled reassuringly at me. I sighed.

"If I could borrow...the Volvo?" I asked hopefully. Carlisle chuckled.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"...Yes?" I responded slightly confused. He smirked, and walked over to the rack that held the keys for his multitude of vehicles, and tossed me the ones to the Volvo. I caught them with ease. He grinned idiotically again.

"Take care of it." He said still grinning, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said.

"My pleasure." He responded. With that I was out the door in seconds. I put the key in the ignition and the engine purred like a kitten. I pressed on the gas, and backed out of the driveway slowly because the M3 was right next to it, and I didn't want to risk getting a single scratch on either car. Once I was out of the driveway I sped down the road, not really paying any mind to the speed limit. All I cared about was getting to the music store in hopes that I would see my angel there again.

I got to the music store a few minutes after it opened. I got out of the car, and made sure I locked it. Carlisle may have trusted me with the Volvo, but he would definitely murder me if I wrecked it, or got it stolen. Once I was sure every door was locked, I put the keys in the pocket of my jeans and walked into the store. I perused through the various Cd's, coming across a plethora of artists whom I have never heard of before. I listened to a couple. Some were good. Others were atrocious. Pretty Ricky, being one of them. I have never heard such vulgar lyrics before, and yet I couldn't help find myself tapping my foot along to the song.

**"Your Body"**-Pretty Ricky

_Baby Blue  
I don't know why, but the ladies call ol' baby blue the sticker  
They take me and rape me and make me they victim  
I lick em and freak 'em if they married I see ya  
If they look like wifey material, then I keep 'em  
Stuntin' through the city tryin' to find a lady who  
Beautiful, but she gotta have booty too  
Baby blue gonna let you do what you wanna do  
You can feel on it if you really want to  
Get a taste of the salami  
knock knock knock knock you down like a tsunami  
bust in you like atomi-ee  
I'mma ahead of my class gettin' head in the jag  
look in the duffle bag see benjamin heads on the cash_

Honestly I don't think I realized this but I was singing the song out loud, and to my utter embarrassment I saw the store manager (who just had to be a woman) stop when she heard me and started laughing hysterically. I growled, and pressed stop on the stupid song. I began looking for other songs to listen to. I came across a few Beatles records and gave them a listen. I had many of The Beatles Cd's but, not all of them. _Revolver_ being one of them. Nobody knew this, but I looked up to John Lennon. He was a legend that I don't think was well acknowledged. Well he was but just not for the right things. Like how he wrote almost every song on their albums. Given the other wrote some as well, but he wrote a larger number of them.

Time passed by quickly. Before I knew it was three-thirty in the afternoon, and there was still no sign of Bella. I sighed heavily realizing that I had basically gone through an entire genre of music in the time I was waiting. The manager kept giving me dirty looks like I was some sort of thief, which I snorted at. I looked through a few more albums, and I let out another deep heavy sigh when I was done when I realized it was six-o-clock in the evening, I put down the CD I was going to get, completely un-interested in it at the moment, and walked out. Just when I thought all hope was lost. There stood the beautiful goddess. She looked at me with brows furrowed in confusion. Much like Carlisle's were earlier this morning.

"Edward?" She asked speculatively.

"Yes." I replied simply. My heart soared when she spoke my name. She smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I smirked. She laughed. It was a beautiful melodic sound, and I longed to hear it again.

"You first." She said with a sweet smile. I shook my head emitting a low chuckle.

"I believe the term is 'ladies first'." I mused. She rolled her eyes.

"Chivalry is dead." She prodded. I merely shrugged.

"I'm old fashioned." I stated.

"Evidently." She smirked. I laughed.

"So you being the only woman here, I insist that you go first." I said jokingly. She laughed again. Her sweet sound filling the night air.

"Well..." She started. Her cheeks were already turning a delicious red. I stopped my mind from going any further as I tried to pay attention to what she was trying to say, I could tell I already missed half of what she said. Curse me, and my hormonally adolescent mind. "...And then I dropped my CD, and so since it was time for me to make Char-dad dinner, in less than fifteen minutes, I didn't have time to buy it." She finished and looked at me. I nodded.

"Oh." I simply said. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid with my comment. 'Oh' what a conversation starter.

"So..." She trailed off giving me a look.

"So?" I asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"So...what are you doing here?" She finished. "I told you. Now, it's your turn." She smiled.

**A/N**: I hope you all liked this chapter! I did my best to sound as Edward like as possible. XD, Oh and if any of you are wondering, yes. Carlisle is a vampire. What's he doing making breakfast you ask? Well he of course can't tell Edward just yet, so he has to keep up the facade. ;)

Oh, and I would like to give a special thanks to my Beta's! I love you girls! Cassie, Ranch, and T-Pain. ;)


	3. One In A Million

**Bella's POV**:

I looked at Edward's glassy green eyes. Fear was taking over the excitement that once glistened over his beautiful features. I furrowed my eyebrows not understanding why he wasn't talking. He was now looking all over the place. The only thing he wasn't looking at was me. Then it finally clicked. He was here to see someone else. I tried as hard as I could to fight back the flood of tears I knew were coming.

"Oh...I get it..." I finally said breaking the silence choking on my words. I felt like there was a big knot caught in my throat. "I'll just go..." I said looking down as I let the tears fall down my face, not caring if anyone saw me anymore. Then something grabbed my arm. I turned around to find it was none other than Edward shaking his head at me as he wiped away my tears with his cold hands.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He smiled softly shaking his head. "What exactly do _you_ think I was doing here?" He asked as he kept a firm grasp on my wrist, keeping me from running away again. I looked down for a moment and then at him again.

"I don't know, I thought you were here to meet someone else..." I answered truthfully as I looked down again. He gave a soft chuckle, which confused me. Why was he laughing? Why did he find this so amusing?

"Bella, don't you see?" He asked me as he shook his head. "I did come here in hopes to see someone..." He started. My heart felt like it was sinking down to my stomach.

"Oh?" I answered in a slightly angered voice. I hoped he didn't notice the change in my tone when I answered him.

"You, Bella." He sighed. "You're the one I came to see." He said as he let go of my wrist and ran a hand through his hair.

"You-you did?" I asked nervously. He sighed again, and leaned his body against a Volvo, as he looked up at the night sky.

"Yes. I did." He said as he looked at me. "Ever since yesterday, I just...I get this feeling, like I want to know more about you..." He said as he ran a hand through his silky bronze hair again. I put a hand on his shoulder which made him tense up a little, but then he slowly relaxed, and looked at me with those deep green eyes that could stop any coherent sentences from flowing from my mouth. He put his face in his hands when he saw my shocked expression, probably getting the wrong idea.

"You probably think I'm some sort of freak now." He said as he shook his head. I smiled at him, and he looked up at me with his eyebrows furrowed, probably wondering what the hell I was smiling at. I finally decided to say something.

"No. I don't." I said simply, and he still stared at me with his marvelous face scrunched up into a look of utter confusion.

"But, Bella I just met you, and you probably-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I've been feeling the same way too." I said. His once scrunched up face, slowly turned into a look of amusement, and joy. Then, he smiled that amazing crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat.

"Really?" He asked with a big stupid grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, really." I smiled and couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Soon we were both laughing. Our fun immediately stopped when we saw the lights in the store turn off, and the manager lock the doors. I sighed heavily.

"Great. I came all the way here on that stupid bus for nothing." I groaned, and leaned back against the car with, Edward.

"I thought you said you had a truck?" He asked. He was clearly a good listener.

"My truck isn't the most reliable thing in the world. It tends to break down every other day." I said with a laugh. Edward joined in the laughter, and then he was grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you grinning like a doofus for again?" I asked. He gave me one of his crooked grins, and my breathing stopped.

"Well..." He started. "It's getting very late out, and I don't think riding and or waiting for a bus is such a good idea for a woman." He said, and I felt my blood boil. Why must all men think like cave men? Do they honestly think that all women were hopeless damsels in distress? I snorted at his comment.

"This woman can take care of herself, thank you very much." I snapped. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said in an agitated tone. "What I meant was why don't I just give you a ride home? That way you don't have to wait for the bus in the dark?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"I don't want you to go out of your way for me." I said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Please? It would make me feel a lot better if you let me give you a ride home. I would hate if anything happened to you." He said softly. I sighed.

"I...guess it would be okay..." I shrugged, and then I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't know where I live." I stated, and he chuckled.

"You do. Don't you?" He asked in an amused tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, of course I do." I stated.

"Well, then we shouldn't have a problem getting you home, now should we?" He asked. I laughed a little.

"I suppose you're right." I said.

"Of course I am. Now get in the car." He demanded but in a soft gentle way.

"Where's your car?" I asked. He grinned like an idiot once again.

"Right here!" He said holding his hands out. My mouth dropped, and I raised an eyebrow.

"_This_ is your _car_?" I asked in awe. He smirked.

"It's not really, mine, mine. It belongs to my...Carlisle, my foster father." He said. Carlisle. Carlisle. Why did that name sound so familiar to me? Then it hit me. Carlisle was one of the many doctors that worked at the Forks Hospital. He examined me once, that time I _thought _I could play soccer, and ended up getting a concussion because the ball had riccoched off the net, and straight towards my head.

"He's a doctor isn't he?" I asked. His brows furrowed once again.

"Yeah...? How did you know that?" He asked. I laughed.

"Well...let's just say that I know everyone who works there, very, very well." I stated. He laughed and shook his head, letting his already tousled locks to become even messier.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"Probably not." I laughed. He shook his head again, and came over to my side, and opened the door for me. I gave him a look.

"What are you? Prince Charming or something?" I asked. He smirked.

"No, I'm sorry. Prince Charming has already been taken. You're stuck with Prince Congeniality for tonight." He said. I laughed and got into the car. Once he closed my side, he jogged over to his side of the car, and got in. When he got in, everything went blank from there. He was speeding down the road so quickly I could barley see anything.

"Are you clinically insane?" I exclaimed. He just looked at me, and smirked.

"Relax; I've never gotten a ticket before." He said coolly. I looked at him incredulously.

"I could care less about you getting a ticket! I'm talking about us winding up in a three car pile up!" I said almost yelling. He merely laughed.

"Just calm down. I know what I'm doing." He said.

"Barely." I snorted. My stomach then growled. In my hurry to get Charlie his dinner, and then rush over to the music store, I forgot to get myself my dinner. Edward looked over at me.

"What was that?" He asked trying to stifle a laugh. I felt the blush creeping up on my cheeks. I then looked down.

"My stomach..." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Did you have any dinner?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I was in a bit of a hurry..." I trailed off, and had I not been paying attention I would have missed the grin that played across his lips for a few seconds.

"Well I haven't had any dinner either, so why don't we get something to eat?" He suggested. My stomach did a flip flop, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Okay." I croaked. He laughed.

"Do you any place that's good around here?" He asked. I shook my head. Remembering my favorite Italian restaurant. But it was all the way in Port Angeles.

"The only good restaurants are in Port Angeles." I responded. He shrugged.

"So let's go." He said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Won't Carlisle worry?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He's going out tonight after work." He said. "He has a date." He snorted. I gave him a look.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"I don't know. He just doesn't really _date_. He gets asked out a lot, but he never _dates_." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's waiting for that 'special someone'. Not a one night stand." He said.

"But how can you know that someone's not special if you just ride them off completely and assume that all they're looking for is...you know." I said turning bright red. I had just met Edward two days ago, so I wasn't exactly comfortable talking like that around him yet.

"Because, when you know someone is right, you get this feeling in the pit of your stomach right away. That's how you know you've found the perfect person." He said with a smile.

"But what if you do get that feeling with someone that isn't the perfect person?" I asked.

"You won't."

"But what if you do?"

"You won't." He repeated. I sighed knowing I was fighting a losing battle. I was about to say something when I saw the sign "Welcome to Port Angeles" outside my window. I would have missed it had I not looked out my window at that very moment. I was about to announce that we had reached our destination, when Edward beat me to it.

"We're here." He said with a stupid grin. "Is there any place that's good to eat _here_?" He asked. I nodded with a smile.

"La Bella Italia." I stated.

"You like Italian food?" He asked.

"Yes." I simply responded. Then he grinned from ear to ear again.

"Me too." He said tossing me another one of his million dollar smiles. My heart stopped, and my breath caught in my throat. I think Edward was very intent on killing me. Sadistic, macho, Volvo driver.

"Do you remember how to get there?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"Sorry I don't. I actually haven't been here in a while." I said truthfully. He sighed and then shrugged tossing me another grin. One more of those smiles and he'd find me passed out in the seat in a few minutes.

"I'll wing it." He said.

"What if we get lost?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"We won't." He smiled.

"But, what if we do?" I asked again. Then he looked at me for a moment before directing his attention to the road again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. His question caught me off guard. My breathing became shallow.

"...I-I don't know...I just met you, and I mean, I think I could come to trust you eventually-" He shook his head.

"Yes or no." He said.

"Edward, do I really have to-" He cut me off again.

"Yes or no." He repeated. I sighed.

"Yes..." I mumbled. He tossed me a crooked grin that would someday be the death of me.

"Good." He said triumphantly. "Then trust that I would never let anything bad happen to you." He said.

"How can you make a statement like that?" I asked still a little dumbfounded.

"Easy, I do." He shrugged.

"That's not an answer." I said.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Are you always this stubborn?" I asked in an irritated voice. He smirked.

"Yes, yes I am. Are _you_?" He asked throwing the question right back at me.

"As a matter of fact I am." I stated proudly. He laughed. Then the car stopped. I wondered if something had happened. He just turned to look at me.

"We're here." He smiled brightly baring all of his glistening white teeth.

**A/N**: Okay, so yeah I hope you all liked this chapter kiddly widdly's! I tried my best to perfect my Bella POV this time. Thank you T-Pain for being my Beta! Also...HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY GMON! We gonna party like it's your birthday, and you know we don't give a fuck, 'cause it's your birthday! :D, Have fun with that lottery ticket! ;), By the way, this post is dedicated to T-Pain because, hello! It's her birthday! XD, Read & Review girl scouts! :D


	4. Unofficial Date: Part 1

**Edward's POV**:

As I looked at Bella, her expressions changed multiple times. The emotion that played across her face now was surprise. I grinned wildly. She probably thought I would end up getting us lost. I was fairly good at getting myself or anyone else to where we or I needed to be. I sometimes never knew where I was going, but I always managed to find my way. I never liked asking for directions. Call me a cave man if you will, but I preferred to do things on my own. Asking for help was always a last resort for me. Never first. After a few minutes of silence I decided to be the first one to break it.

"Bella?" I asked gently. "Are you alright?" I looked at her as I felt my brows furrow. She still wasn't saying anything. I opened my mouth to speak again, and she just shook her head.

"I can't believe you got us here, without asking for any directions, or anything." She said dumbstruck. I smirked.

"Natural instinct I suppose." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You were doing so well up until that comment." She said. I chuckled. I went to un-buckle her seatbelt for her when her hand stopped me, and she gave me the most menacing glare.

"_I_ can do it." She said sternly. I sighed heavily. Why did I always get scolded for being a gentleman? I decided if I couldn't help her get her seatbelt un-done I might as well open the door for her. I got out as quickly as I could so she couldn't say anything, and opened the door for her as I smiled at her.

"I could have opened it myself, Edward." She said as she stepped out.

"I know you _could_ have but I _wanted_ to." I said with a crooked grin. Just then her stomach growled loudly and she blushed a deep red that could drive any man wild. I grinned wider.

"I think we better get you some nourishment quickly." I said jokingly. She blushed even more. If she was doing this to drive me crazy; it was working. It was becoming a very hard struggle to keep the man in me from attacking her right here in this parking lot. I knew it was un-gentlemanly of me to be thinking of a woman this way, but I could help it. Bella somehow awakened the sleeping adolescent-hormonally-crazed-teenage-boy in me, that had been obscenely dormant for the last five or six years. I shook my head quickly ridding myself of those provocative thoughts, and held out my arm for her.

"Shall we?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"We shall." She said as she took my arm without any complaints this time, which absolutely took me by surprise.

"Wow, I'm not being scolded for being chivalrous, are you feeling okay?" I asked as I put my hand to her forehead. She pushed my hand away gently and rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny. No I'm feeling just fine. I figured since you're so persistent on being the perfect gentleman, I might as well let you instead of trying to fight a battle I know I'm not going to win." She said with a smile. I chuckled and shook my head. Her stomach growled even louder this time, and I laughed loudly as her face turned a tomato red.

"I think we'd better stop talking, and get you inside." I said.

"That's probably the best idea you've had all night." She smirked. I smirked right back, and then lead her into the restaurant. When we got inside the smell of tomato sauce, and garlic hit my nose instantly. It was a delicious aroma, and made my mouth water. I have always had a soft spot for Italian food. If I could it would be the only thing I would ever eat. We waited in line for quite some time to be seated. When it was finally our turn the hostess grinned wildly. I rolled my eyes sighing heavily. I could already feel her un-dressing me with her eyes which made me feel very uncomfortable. I then felt Bella's grip tighten on my arm. I gave her a wary look and the woman finally stopped her ogling to assist us.

"Hello, welcome to La Bella Italia." She said in a sickeningly overly perky voice.

"Hello." I responded kindly. She grinned like a fool again.

"How many will that be for tonight? One?" She asked. Completely ignoring the fact that Bella was latched onto my arm.

"Two, actually." I corrected her. She glared at Bella and then smiled brightly at me.

"I'm sorry; all of our booths are taken. If you would like I could seat you each at separate tables." She said grinning evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I see a booth open over there." I answered pointing to the one in far left of the restaurant. She huffed and pretended to look down at her reservation book.

"I'm sorry but that booth is reserved for another couple." She said. I could tell she was lying because she refused to make eye contact with me. I sighed and then leaned against the hostess stand, and decided to put my looks to good use.

"Now, now..." I started in the most seductive voice I could manage. "I think you can move those kind people to another table can't you? Just this once?" I asked giving her a crooked grin. It seemed to work because I heard her gulp loudly, and she nodded.

"Right-right this way..." She stuttered. As she walked us over to the booth, Bella gave me a look.

"I think you almost gave that woman a heart attack." She said. I merely grinned.

"And I think you almost cut off my circulation before when you were holding onto my arm for dear life." I said. She turned red again, and I could practically hear her heart beating wildly. She opened her mouth to say something, when we finally reached the table. I smiled at the hostess.

"Thank you." I said. She then grinned.

"If you need anything at all, please, feel free to come find me." I rolled my eyes, and Bella glared at her. I got the feeling the waitress meant more than implied with her comment.

"I will." I said simply. Paying her no mind, as I looked down at my menu. I looked up for a minute to see Bella smiling smugly at the hostess who stomped off. Bella shook her head as she looked at her menu.

"I think that woman was about ready to give you a lap dance." She said with a snort. I laughed.

"If she was I'm most certainly not interested whatsoever." I said as I shrugged.

"She was very attractive." She said. I nodded.

"She was, but I'm not interested." I repeated.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because." I said.

"Because why?" She asked.

"Because I'm not." I responded. This woman would never give up without answers to every question she asked. I sighed.

"Why aren't you?" She asked.

"Bella, can we please drop it?" I asked almost begging.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" She asked. Curiosity dripping over her words. I was not about to tell her the real reason why. I would eventually. Just not right now.

"No. I would just like to move onto another topic." I simply said.

"Why won't you tell me the real reason?" She asked.

"There is no reason, Bella, now please let's just figure out what we're going to order before the waitress comes?" I pleaded, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Fine." She pouted. I shook my head holding back a chuckle. She looked absolutely adorable when she pouted like that. I couldn't help but stare at her. Then she looked up at me, and I quickly looked back down at my menu. I didn't have to look at her again, to know she was smirking.

"What were you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Bella, why must you be so persistent?" I asked frustrated. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not persistent, merely curious." She said. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Un-answered questions are annoying." She said.

"Touché." I added with a smirk. She laughed and looked down at her menu again. I put mine down, already knowing what I was going to order.

"Still thinking about what to order?" I asked, biting one of the bread sticks. She nodded without looking up at me.

"Everything is just so expensive..." She started and sighed.

"It's on me." I smiled. She shook her head.

"I couldn't let you pay for my dinner, Edward. I would feel awful." She said softly. I shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, Bella." I said.

"I couldn't let someone I've known for only two days pay for _my _dinner." She said. I laughed.

"Did you actually think we were going to go Dutch tonight?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...yes." She said softly. I shook my head laughing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I chastised.

"You do enjoy using my name quite often don't you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"You should have known that if I wasn't going to let you open your door by yourself, I most certainly was not going to let you pay for your dinner." I smiled. She shook her head.

"But Edward-" She started, but I cut her off.

"No 'buts'. I insist on paying for your dinner." I said. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but this is the first, and last time you do." She warned. I smirked.

"We'll see about that." I said smoothly as I leaned back placing my hands behind my head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I shrugged, smirking like an idiot.

"Liar." She said. I chuckled.

"I'm not a liar; I just refuse to ruin any future surprises." I said with a grin. She opened her mouth to say something when our waitress came to the table. I prayed that this one would be a tad nicer than the hostess who had been extremely rude to, Bella.

"Hi, I'm Julie. I'll be your waitress tonight." She smiled at both of us. "Can I start you two off with anything?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll have a Root Beer, please." I said. She began writing it down in her notebook, and she smiled at, Bella.

"And for you?" She asked.

"I'll have a Cherry Coke." She said. The waitress wrote it down.

"Do you two need more time to order or are you ready right now?" The waitress asked.

"I think we're ready now. Well I am, how about you Bella?" I asked.

"I'm ready to order." She smiled.

"Great!" The waitress said. She seemed more energetic and enthusiastic than the hostess. I made myself a mental note to thank God later on tonight.

"I'll have the lasagna please." I said, and handed the waitress my menu once she was done writing down my order. Then she turned her attention to, Bella.

"And for you?" She asked. Bella looked at her menu again.

"I'll have the ravioli." She said with another sweet smile. The waitress took down her order, and grabbed her menu.

"Your food should be ready in an hour or so."

"Great." I replied with a smile, and with that she was off. When I looked over at Bella she was smiling wide.

"What?" I asked.

"I know of a game we can play." She smirked. I ran a hand through my hair, contemplating whether or not I wanted to hear it. I sighed finally deciding.

"Let me hear it." I said.

"Twenty Questions." She said. I let out another sigh of relief. This game, I could play.

"Alright." I said with a grin. "Who should go first?" I asked.

"You." She smiled.

"Okay." I said with another stupid grin. "Are there any rules to the questions we're allowed to ask?" I wondered.

"Nope! You can be as blunt and straight forward as you want to be." She said smiling. I grinned. This would be fun.

"Alright..." I started as I thought of my first question. I'd start off easy with the simple tedious questions.

"Favorite color."

"Green."

"Why green?" I asked.

"You know you just wasted one of your questions." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't answer me." I said.

"Next question, please." She said.

"Answer my question before." I responded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Man, are you always this pushy?" She asked. I smirked.

"The game is called Twenty Questions; I asked you a question so you have to answer it." I said with a crooked grin.

"Fine." She huffed.

"My favorite color is green because..." She started then looked down as she mumbled. "That's the color of your eyes..." She finished. Had I not being paying more attention I would have missed it completely. I felt my stomach do a tremendous flip flop as my heart sputtered out of control. I shook my head and continued on with the game.

"Favorite subject."

"English."

"Worst subject."

"Math."

"Favorite sport."

"Don't have one." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to say, you don't like any sports at all?" I asked.

"Nope! I suck at all of them, so therefore I don't have any interest in them." She said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Birthday."

"September, 13th 1987."

"Sign."

"Virgo."

"Favorite movie." Bella was just about to answer when our drinks came.

"Thank you." I said graciously as I took a sip of my Root Beer.

"You're welcome. If you two need anything else while your food is being prepared, don't be afraid to ask." She said. I nodded.

"We will." I said. Then she was off once more.

"Pride & Prejudice." Bella said. I looked at her quizzically.

"Huh?"

"You asked me what my favorite movie was did you not?" She asked with a smirk. I smirked back.

"That I did." I responded.

"Next question." She insisted.

"Favorite book." I said.

"_Wuthering Heights_."

"_Wuthering Heights_?" I asked incredulously. She raised an eyebrow at me. I raised my hands in the air like a guilty suspect that was about to be apprehended, letting the topic go for the time being.

"Next question." She smiled.

"Favorite song."

"Singing In My Sleep by Semisonic."

"Good song." I said. "Favorite band."

"Sister Hazel." She said. I was impressed. She obviously had good taste in music. I smirked now thinking of a not so easy question.

"Name of your first kiss." Her eyes widened in terror. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"N-no...I-I just don't remember." She stuttered. I smirked.

"You're lying." I said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"I've seen this tree before." I stated sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"I am not lying." She said sternly. I gave her a look.

"Bella..."

"Fine! I've never been kissed before!" She exclaimed as everyone around us turned to look at Bella who had just nearly shouted something very personal to the whole restaurant. My eyes widened.

"You've never been kissed?" I asked in shock. I would have imagined a beautiful girl like her would have had her first kiss already. She sunk in her seat.

"...No. I haven't." She said sadly as she looked down.

"Bella..." I started, but then our food came.

"Edward can we just drop it? It was a stupid idea to play this game." She said as I saw her fighting back a waterfall of tears. I sighed and nodded.

"Sure." I said. We ate our food in silence. Not being able to take it anymore I decided to speak.

"Bella?" I asked gently.

"Yes?" She asked swallowing a piece of ravioli.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure." She said putting her fork down. I breathed in deeply, and let it out slowly.

"...I've...never kissed anyone before either..." I said softly.

**A/N**: Sorry for posting this chapter so late! I've been having a crazy day today! I'm planning on making this un-official date a two or three part thing. Not sure yet! Probably will though. XD, Thanks to T-Pain (touched-my-heart) for being my Beta again! I love yah girly! :D


	5. Unofficial Date: Part 2

**Bella's POV**:

I stared at Edward with a blank look on my face. I was immobile. My brain could no longer come up with a coherent sentence. I saw his brows furrow inward, and I figured I should say something. But when I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously. He was probably contemplating my mental stability. "Bella?" He asked again in that velvety smooth voice. "If you can hear me or if you're alive do you think you could blink, nod...something?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"S-sorry..." I muttered, completely embarrassed. He just laughed at me as I blushed a dark crimson.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. I looked at him oddly.

"You've never been kissed before?" I asked incredulously. He rose an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes. Did I not just say that?" He asked as he took a bite out of his lasagna.

"Sorry, I-I just have a hard time believing it." I heard myself saying. Apparently my mouth had control over my brain this evening. Or someone else was doing this because they clearly like to see me suffer. Edward smirked at me.

"Why do you have a hard time believing that?" He asked as he leaned in utterly curious as to what my response was going to be.

"Well...you know...you're just...and...well...you know..." I said completely flustered. He grinned idiotically again.

"No I don't know. Please enlighten me." He said his penetrating green eyes never leaving mine which made it harder for me to form any words. I sighed heavily.

"Edward, can we please just drop it, I've had enough embarrassment for one night." I said frustrated. He laughed.

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" He asked. Either he was being nice and not bringing up my many stupid moments that had just occurred in the past two hours or he was dumber than a loaf of bread. My guess was the first one.

"Umm hi! Were you out getting popcorn for the last fifteen minutes? I just practically announced to the whole entire restaurant, that I have never had a kiss before." I said. He laughed at me. Why did the things that were so embarrassing to me, seem to make him laugh?

"Bella, it wasn't _that_ bad." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and getting attacked by a swarm of killer bee's isn't _that_ bad." I said sarcastically. Edward shook his head.

"You can't let the little things get in the way of you having a good time." He said.

"So you say." I muttered.

"It's a fact, Bella. If you have a positive outlook on the world, the little things don't seem so bad." He smiled.

"I have a hard time believing that." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, okay let's say you...get stomped on by herd of wild elephants, how are you going to keep a positive outlook?"

"Simple." He began. "Because if you can still form a single thought after getting severely hurt by a three ton animal, you can at least smile and say you survived." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" I asked. He smirked.

"I would like to think so." He said with that same stupid smirk on his face. "But some questions I have, still need _their_ answers, which I sadly do not have." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't answered them yet." He grinned, baring all of his perfect teeth.

"I thought I made it clear that I no longer wanted to play the game anymore?" I asked. He sighed.

"I guess you're right..." He started. "But you still haven't asked _me_ any questions yet." He said with smile. I smiled back.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Shoot." He said.

"Favorite color."

"Blue."

"Favorite subject."

"English." I was shocked for a moment. We actually had one thing in common.

"Worst subject."

"Don't have one." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Cockiness isn't something to be admired."

"I'm not cocky, just truthful." He stated.

"So you say."

"So I know."

"Do you always have to get the last word in?" I asked.

"Yes." He smirked. "Next question." He insisted.

"Fine. Birthday."

"June 20th, 1987."

"Sign."

"Cancer." He said. Then the gears started turning in my brain. I decided to embarrass him, the way he had embarrassed me.

"Who was your first crush?" I asked. His breathing stopped, and his green eyes seemed like daggers at that moment. He gripped the cup with his Root Beer, harder than he should have.

"Never had one." He said coolly. I could tell he was lying.

"Yes, you have." I argued.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"Bella, please." His voice was pleading. I shook my head.

"I answered your question, now you have to answer mine. It's only fair, Edward." I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Hardly." He snorted.

"Hey, I announced to the entire restaurant that I'm basically a prude; you need to answer the question at hand." I said.

"I don't _need_ to do anything."

"Yes, you do."

"Says who?"

"Says me. My idea, my rules."

"I thought we said there were no rules?" He asked.

"I changed my mind." I smiled.

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"For the love of meatloaf, just answer the question!" I exclaimed angrily. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer your question...not now at least." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I can't."

"You're stubbornness is quite frankly a wee bit annoying." I said holding my index finger and my thumb a centimeter apart.

"I could say the same about you." He snorted as he leaned back in his seat.

"I'm not stubborn." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You're proving my point, you know that right?" He asked with a triumphant grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just continue on with the game shall we?" I asked. He smiled and held out his hands.

"By all means, continue."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Why did you have trouble answering my question before, but not this one?" I asked.

"Because, it's just not the right time." He said with a simple shrug. I was about to ask him another question when the check came. I snatched the bill before Edward had a chance to see it. My jaw dropped when I saw the price.

"Oh no, Edward you are not paying for this dinner alone." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, I am, Bella, now please hand me the check." He demanded, but in a gentle voice.

"No, I'm not letting you pay fifty dollars." I argued.

"Bella, please be reasonable." He sighed running a hand through his smooth hair.

"I will, when you will." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"We went through this already, now hand over the check book." He demanded. His tone a little harsher this time.

"But-" I began. He cut me off.

"But nothing. I told you I was going to pay for this, and you agreed." He pointed out. I pouted. He did make a valid statement. I _did _agree to it...until I saw the price. "Carlisle gave me a credit card so money would never be an issue, it would be a shame to let this perfect opportunity go to waste, don't you think so?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"You're impossible."

"And you're not?"

"Good point." I said. He grinned again. Then handed our waitress his credit card. She soon came back, and handed Edward his credit card. He stood up, and held his arm out for me to take. I took it without any arguing this time. He smiled.

"Finally realized that you're never going to win with me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I've just taken a break." I smiled. He laughed and shook his head.

"Thank you for everything tonight, Edward." I said graciously. He turned to me with a big stupid grin plastered on his face.

"My pleasure." He said as he led us out of the restaurant, and to his car. He opened the door for me, and I opened my mouth to argue, but he then gave me a look, so I immediately decided to keep my feminist ways to myself to spare us both. He went over to his side, and turned the car on. After that it was just another blur, like before. I shook my head.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Did I get us into an accident before?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well no, but-" He cut me off.

"Then you should trust that I know what I'm doing." He said as he glanced at me for a moment. "I will never let anything happen to you, as long as I'm here, you'll always be in good hands." He smiled. My heart stopped, and my head was spinning. He looked at me nervously as my face became very pale. "Bella are you okay?" He asked. Worry, clear in his voice. I managed to nod, as I took in a staggering breath.

"I-I'm fine." I said. His brows furrowed as he looked back at the road. I leaned against the car door, and then looked at him.

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He insisted. I took in a deep breath, and let it out.

"Why did you say 'it's not the right time', when I asked you who your first crush was?" I asked. I saw his jaw clench, and he gripped the steering wheel with all his might.

"Bella, I thought I told you to drop it?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"You did, but I want to know." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you." He said as he loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Why can't you tell me right now?" I asked. I wasn't going to drop this subject until I got a real answer from him. He sighed.

"For the love of all things good, can you please just let it be for now?" He asked almost begging.

"I just want an answer-" He cut me off.

"And you will get you're answer; when the time is right." He said emphasizing each and every last word. I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed. "But don't think that just because I'm dropping the subject now, I'm going to forget later." I warned him. He laughed and shook his head.

"You are a very persistent young woman, Bella." He smiled. I grinned proudly.

"I like to think so." I said using his words from before. He chuckled again. "Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

"Can I ask you a ques-" He cut me off once again.

"If you're going to ask me the same da-" I cut him off this time.

"No it's different." I said. He sighed in relief.

"Go ahead." He insisted.

"What's your full name?" I asked. He grinned.

"Edward Anthony Masen." He said proudly. I repeated the name in my head over, and over again. It was a beautiful name. Edward Anthony. Edward Anthony Masen. I liked it. Just then Edward turned to me with a grin.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Your full name. I told you mine, I think it's only fair that you return the favor." He smirked. I laughed a little.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I told him then I blushed deeply.

"I think it's a beautiful name." He said smiling. I blushed even more.

"...Thanks..." I said as I looked down. "Turn left." I said as I directed him towards my house. He nodded and turned to the left. We got to my house in no time at all. It was kind of expected, what with his need for going over 100mph.

"Here we are." He grinned. I smiled at him.

"I should have had more faith in you." I said.

"You mean to say, you had no faith in me at all?" He asked pretending to be sad.

"I'll leave you in suspense." I grinned. He shook his head laughing. We looked at each other for a while. Finally I decided to break the silence. "...Goodbye, Edward." I said reluctantly. He gave me a sad smile, and nodded.

"Goodbye, Isabella." He said. I smiled, and then got out of the car. I looked at him for a brief moment, and then turned to walk into the house. Waiting in the living room, was my father.

"Hi, dad." I said as I put my keys on the hook.

"Hey, Bells. Did you have a good time at the music store?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I did." I said with confidence, and a suspicious grin. My father looked at me quizzically.

"Who's car was that?" He asked. Shoot! He saw. Damn windows.

"...Um, no ones." I said quickly.

"Angela?"

"Nope."

"Jessica?"

"No."

"Mike?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed. He knew I had a sore spot for Mike. He just never knew when to give up. I sighed heavily.

"His name is, Edward." I said, as I sat on the couch next to my dad. His face light up immediately. "He's just a friend dad." I assured him. He grinned stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Is he new?" He asked.

"Yes."

"From where?"

"Virginia."

"Who are his parents?"

"He's a foster child. He's staying with Carlisle Cullen."

"Can I meet him sometime?"

"Maybe...dad can you calm down, please?" I begged. I had, had more than my fair share of questions this evening.

"Alright, but I do want to meet him sometime soon. Bring him over tomorrow night for dinner!" My dad said excitedly. I groaned loudly. "Bells, it's only fair that I mean one of your new 'friends'." He said putting 'friends' in air quotes. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have to work late tomorrow?" I asked. He grinned.

"Nope. I took the night off." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. But please don't bring out the gun, or mention anything that could terrify him." I begged. He smiled.

"I'll do my best." He said. I smiled.

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Bella." And with that I was off to my room. As I changed into my pajamas, I couldn't help but think about, Edward. Mainly; why did I care for him so much?

**A/N**: I hope you all liked this chapter! :D, Thanks again to T-Pain (touched-my-heart) For being the best damn Beta ever! Love yah girly! Read & Review dolls! By the way, I'm honored that so many of you have added to me to your favorite authors lists! I'm just extremely overwhelmed. Thank you all!


	6. Fangs Up

**Edward's POV**:

As I pulled out of Bella's driveway, my thoughts were anywhere but getting home. All I could think about was that magnificent creature that had just entered my life. She made me feel complete. I know it's a lot to take in after only knowing each other for two days, but she awakened my heart in a way that nobody could have. As I was lost in my thoughts, I completely forgot where I was. In a wild frenzy I backed out as quickly as possible with out hitting a single garbage can.

When I got home, I noticed that Carlisle still wasn't here yet. I looked around the house to make sure my assumptions were correct, and they were. He was still on his date. I shook my head laughing to myself. I then proceeded upstairs to my room, where I took a long hot shower. When I got to bed, I couldn't go to sleep. My mind was still stuck on Bella. Her beautiful face. Her gorgeous hair. Her perfectly plump lips. I shook my head quickly as I stopped my mind from wandering any further. I sighed heavily. Wasn't I supposed to go through this hormonal phase when I was 14? I then remembered what one of my foster father's told me to do if I ever came across this problem in the future: Take a cold shower, and read the bible. I shook my head again laughing at how ridiculous that was. I decided that since those two things wouldn't help my provocative mind. I might as well just go downstairs and watch TV. As a means of distraction if you will. I went downstairs and jumped onto the couch turning on the TV. It was 12:00am, and I was still wide awake. This girl certainly did know how to torture a man, didn't she? I sighed and turned on the TV before I could start thinking about her again. I flipped through the channels, and stopped when I reached _Comedy Central_. I hoped there wouldn't be anything crude and scandalous on, but surely enough there was obviously somebody out there who liked to mess with my mind. _South Park _was on. One of the most provocative shows that my eyes have ever beheld. It was funny yes, but they were obscenely crude. I shrugged. Oh well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

It was 3:00am and I was still watching _South Park_. It was a marathon and nothing else good was on except boring info-mercials, and the _QVC Shopping Channel_. As you could see, my options were very limited. Even though I was against the abrasiveness of this show, and their crude behavior, I did manage to laugh quite a bit. Suddenly my stomach growled loudly, I sighed and went into the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards. All I found was a ton of junk food. You would think that living with a doctor would mean eating healthier foods, but apparently not. I sighed and decided to grab a bag of wrinkly potato chips. I jumped back on the couch and watched more TV. Before I knew it, I was passed out on the couch; until I heard Carlisle's voice near me. I groaned, and pulled the blanket from the couch, over my head.

"Edward, son you cannot sleep down here on the sofa, it's not good for your back." I heard him say. My response was a loud moan. I was quite comfortable on here. "Edward please, go to your room." He insisted. I sighed, and pulled the blanket off as I rubbed my eyes, and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Five-oh-clock in the morning." He said with a chuckle. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. Not believing that he had stayed out that long. He laughed again.

"Yes, I'm quite serious." He said in his old English vernacular.

"Geez." I responded. Then I gave him a look. "Wait, you mean to tell me, you just got home now?" I asked in total shock. He merely nodded his head. "...Thanks for calling to tell me you were going to be late." I mumbled under my breath. A little upset that he had not taken the time out from his busy night to tell me he was alright.

"Excuse me, Edward, but I believe I am the parent. I do not need my son's permission to stay out as long as I please." Carlisle said. My eyes widened. How could he have heard what I said? I spoke so softly I didn't think even a mouse could have heard what I said. Then suddenly I felt anger.

"Well, it would have been nice to know that my 'father' was okay, instead of lying in a ditch somewhere!" I shouted. Apparently I wanted to get grounded today. Carlisle gave me a menacing glare, much like the one Bella had given me last night when I tried to un-buckle her seatbelt, but his look was much more potent.

"Edward, please. You are not two. Plus, I didn't know that we had switched roles, and you suddenly became the father." He said as he rolled his eyes. I clenched my jaw.

"I was just worried." I told him.

"As was I when you decided to stay out all day. I thought you were going to the music store for the afternoon, not the entire day." He said.

"I was home at twelve-oh-clock, not five-oh-clock in the morning."

"You had your cell phone did you not?" He asked. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Yes, but I didn't think it was that important, you knew I was going to be with Bella." I reminded.

"I did, but I didn't know you were going to be out all day."

"I was waiting for her, okay?" I asked getting angrier.

"Edward, you can't wait around all day for one woman. It's silly."

"What's 'silly' is having my guardian stay out all night like a teenager."

"We've been here before, Edward. This is going nowhere." He said.

"Because you're not listening to me." I responded.

"Because you're being stubborn, and failing to see my same point of view."

"I would hardly call them the same."

"Really? Then what would you call them?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I'd call them, a double standard. It's alright for you to stay out all night without checking in, but it's not alright when I do it?" I asked frustrated. I felt like a 13 year old again. Disobeying the parents and getting into arguments.

"I'm the adult. You are technically still a child until you hit 18. When you are 18 you can do whatever you please, but as long as you're 17, and living under my roof, you will not treat me as I am the child." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"I would hardly call myself a child. I can drive already for Christ's sake."

"And you think that makes you an adult?"

"Well it certainly does not make me a child."

"I'm not continuing this discussion any longer." He said throwing his hands up in the air, and turning to walk away. His eyes suddenly changed to a deep onyx color.

"...Because you know I'm right." I mumbled. He turned around.

"Care to repeat that?" He asked folding his arms again. My mouth had control over my mind this morning.

"I said. It's because you know I'm right." I said as my voice cracked a little, showing the fear he instilled in me.

"Go to your room." He demanded.

"Gladly!" I shouted, as I stormed off to my room slamming the door, making half of my Cd's fall to the floor. I paced around my room in a blind fury, and did something I had never done before. I punched the wall. I cursed multiple times. Regretting what I did.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I shouted. I then ran to my bathroom, and put my hand under warm water. Once I was sure I was better, I went into my room, and threw myself on the bed, and let out a loud groan. Why had Carlisle acted so stubborn, and pig headed before? I didn't understand it. All I knew was that he made me feel like a 13 year old just now. I didn't like that feeling at all. As I predicted, there was always something wrong. I shook my head. I knew this was too good to last. I sighed as my stomach growled again. It was time for breakfast, but I was afraid if I went down there, Carlisle would scold me. I sighed once more. It was a chance I would just have to take. I opened my door, and walked downstairs. To my surprise he wasn't there. I snorted loudly. He was probably taking a shower since his late night rondevu kept him out into the wee hours of the morning, and he had to leave for work soon. I went to cupboards, and grabbed my cereal. As I ate, I listened closely. I heard nothing. If he was supposed to be getting ready for work, why didn't I hear his footsteps in his room, as he usually paced around quite a bit when he couldn't figure out what to wear? Why didn't I hear the water in the shower running, as he always took one in the mornings? I decided to investigate leaving my cereal on the table.

I ran upstairs, and looked in Carlisle's room. He wasn't there. I looked in his study. He wasn't there. I searched the house. He was nowhere to be found. I sighed, and went back downstairs. I figured he might be taking a little break from the fight we had just experienced. It was probably a better idea then punching a wall. I decided I might try it. I jogged outside, and breathed in the fresh piney air. It smelled lovely. I had always loved the outdoors. It was always just so relaxing. I walked out into the backyard, and discovered in the far out distance of the large property in which we lived upon, there was a large meadow. Filled with lush flowers, that smelled heavenly. I laid down in the grass, and closed my eyes. The sun had already risen in the horizon, so I put my arm over my eyes, to shield them from the brightness. It wasn't as bright, since this _was_ Forks after all. But still enough to make me squint my eyes. I then heard something in the forest. I sat up, wondering if it was an animal or something. I saw nothing but heard the sounds of an animal being attacked. I ran as fast as I could. But nothing could have prepared me for the sight I had just witnessed. Carlisle turned around and I stood there. Un-able to move. Un-able to speak. Un-able to feel any emotion. I was numb. When I saw the blood dripping down his face. I cringed. I didn't know if what I was seeing was true, or if I was simply going mad. Either way I couldn't take it. I shook my head, and ran. Back into the house, where I hoped I was safe. To my surprise Carlisle was in the house in a matter of seconds. The blood was gone. He blocked my way and put his hand on my shoulder. Which I quickly swatted away. Something I had never done to an authority figure before.

"Carlisle move." I demanded. My tone was obviously harsh.

"No, not until I explain what happened." He said calmly.

"I don't want to know." I said shaking my head.

"Edward, we need to talk." He said. His tone had become more deadly. I nodded in agreement. Afraid I would end up like the deer I saw him ravishing before. "Please sit down." He insisted as he motioned towards the kitchen table. I nodded, and sat at the far end. Away from him. Away from this beast.

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." He said.

"I saw you eating a deer; I think I can take it." I assured him. Really I wasn't sure if I _could_ take it. But I hoped I would.

"I'm a vampire." He said. My jaw dropped. My head was spinning. My legs felt like jelly underneath me. I shook my head not wanting to believe what I was hearing. I closed my eyes in hopes that once I opened them I would wake up from this terrible nightmare. To my utter despair it was all true. I opened my eyes, and there stood reality. How I wished I had never heard what I just did.

"I don't believe you." I said still in denial.

"It's very true, Edward. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, but it is what is, and I am what I am." He said. He was clearly very guilty about what he was, and how I had found out.

"...You ate a deer, aren't you supposed to feed on humans?" I asked.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"A what?"

"A vegetarian is a-" I cut him off.

"I know what a vegetarian is; I'm just wondering what that has to do with you feasting on a deer's carcass instead feasting on humans." I stated.

"It's the life I chose. My form of vegetarianism is kind of the same as if you would choose to eat vegetables instead of meat like normal humans would. My form simply means that I do not 'feast' on humans. I simply drink animal's blood to fill my hunger." He explained. I shook my head vigorously. I still couldn't believe it. I needed to get out of here. Far away from Carlisle. Far away from this stupid house.

"I need some air." I said running upstairs, and just throwing on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor of my room. I put on my socks and sneakers, and ran downstairs again, grabbing the keys to the Volvo in the process.

"Edward I think we should tal-" I cut him off again.

"I'll be back later. Don't wait up." I said hurriedly. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just wanted to be alone. As I backed out of the driveway, I sped down the road, not caring how fast or slow I was going. I just needed to get away from it all. To my surprise I drove myself to the music store without thinking. Maybe it was just force of habit. Whatever the reason, I didn't care very much at the moment. I was just glad to be away from that beast. Anything that even had to do with him. As I got out, I walked inside slowly still wracking my brain over what I had just saw, and heard.

"Surprise, surprise." Said a familiar voice. I looked up to see none other than the angel that had fallen from the heavens two days ago. I smiled weakly at her.

"Hello, Bella." I said softly.

"What brings you here on this lovely day?" She asked with a grin. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Uh, you know, just...wanted to get away..." I said. I cursed myself repeatedly for giving away such obvious information. If she was the person I had figured her out to be, I knew she was going to ask me what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice. God obviously had a sense of humor today.

"No." I simply said.

"You're lying." She said. Was I honestly that easy to read?

"No, I'm not. I just had a...rough morning." I said.

"There's more you're not telling me, I know it." She said looking me square in the eye.

"Bella, can you please just let it go?" I begged. I really didn't want to discuss the fact that my legal guardian was a mythical creature to the girl I liked because if I knew girls the way I thought I did, I was pretty sure they didn't flail over insanity.

"No. You're lying to me, and I would appreciate if you told me what was wron-" I cut her off.

"Nothing is wrong!" I shouted. Cursing myself again for being so harsh. "I'm sorry..." I started. My heart nearly broke as I saw a tear fall down her wonderful face.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have asked..." She said. "I'll just let you go then." She said in a small voice. She nearly ran out of the store, as the tears flowed freely. I sighed, and ran after her.

"Bella!" I called; she was already walking across the parking lot.

"What!" She shouted at me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Immediately taken aback by the tone she had just used. "Do you want to yell at me some more for trying to be a good friend?" She yelled again. I looked down feeling like a complete idiot.

"Bella I'm sorry..." I started as I jogged over to her.

"EDWARD!" She screamed. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black. All I heard after that were sirens, and somebody crying next to me. I then floated back into un-consciousness. Trapped inside of my mind.

**A/N**: I'm sorry I had to put you all through this! But, I promise you Edward isn't going anywhere. XD, He's just...taking a little break. :P, For those of you that didn't figure it out; Edward just got hit by a car. Trust me! I had a very good reason for doing this, so please hold off on the rotten vegetables, I know you people are ready to throw at me! XD, T-Pain was un-available for tonight, so the lovely Alana, Beta'd for me! Love yah!

By the way: Should I continue on with Edward's POV for the next chapter, or switch to Bella's like I would normally do? For Edward's I was thinking we could look into his mind, and see what he sees for the time he's unconscious. But that's up to you all! Please let me know in your comments! Read & Review my little chick-a-dees! :D

Ps. Sorry for posting this chapter so late. I had a lot to do today. XD


	7. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Bella's POV**:

I ran over to Edward as quickly as I could. Tears pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls. The man driving the car got out quickly. Very panicked, and upset.

"Oh, my God, is he alright?" The man asked in a frenzy. I shook my head crying.

"He seems to be bleeding from the head." I choked out. Not being able to look at the beautiful creature that had come into my life, bleed out in front of me.

"I'll call 9-1-1." The man said. I nodded softly, and as I looked back at him, I could already see tears streaming down his face. I looked down at Edward. He was still bleeding heavily. I learned about how to stop the blood from flowing out temporarily in health class. I quickly ripped off part of my shirt, and wrapped it tightly around his head. I cried even more as I was wrapping it. I couldn't bare to see him like this. The only man I thought could ever touch my heart was slowly disappearing before my very eyes, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Soon enough the ambulance came, and took Edward off in a stretcher. I went to go in the back with him but one of the paramedics stopped me.

"I'm sorry miss you can't come in, unless you have some sort of relation to him." My heart broke hearing these words. They were trying to stop me from going with Edward. I took in a staggering breath, and let it out.

"I do have a relation to him...I'm his girlfriend." I lied. I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't let them take him away from me. I needed to be with him. I needed to know he was going to be okay. The man nodded, and let me in. As he closed the doors, I took one of Edward's cold hands in mine, and stroked it gently as my tears kept fogging up my vision.

"Everything is going to be alright." I whispered brokenly to him. "Please don't leave me..." I pleaded. "I-I need you..." I sobbed. I rested my head against his chest, and cried continuously. Words can not describe how broken I felt. A guitar whose strings could never be replaced again, to play a single note. Forever un-fixed. Collecting dust on a shelf. This is how I would feel everyday of my life, if Edward was gone.

When we reached the hospital, they took Edward into the emergency room, and straight to the Trauma wing. I cried hysterically. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see none other than Carlisle Cullen. He seemed broken as well, but hope was clearly evident in his eyes. I gave him a look.

"Please, don't let him leave me..." I begged. He then wrapped his strong arms around me, and kissed my forehead.

"I'll do whatever I can. I promise you, he won't leave." He said. I nodded weakly.

"I trust you..." I said softly. He wiped away my tears, and then ran back into Edward's room.

**Carlisle's POV**:

When I ran into the room where my son was, my dead heart nearly shattered in two. I couldn't see him like this. It was killing me all over again. But I promised Bella. I promised I make him come out of here alive, and that is what I intended to do.

I pulled the resuscitator over to my side, and I looked at the other doctors.

"Approximately how long has he been unconscious?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes."

"Any pulse?"

"None."

"Did you check?"

"Three times." It was times like these when I wished I wasn't a doctor but still I loved it somehow. I shook my head quickly, and turned on the machine. I placed it on his opened chest, and pushed.

"Clear!" Nothing happened. I pushed down again.

"Clear!" Still no response. I tried one more time.

"Clear!" Finally the EEG was beeping. Indicating that his heart was starting to beat again. I sighed heavily once I saw it dropping, and then going up again. I knew if I didn't do something soon, he would be gone forever.

"Alright everyone clear out!" I announced. I figured I had better let Bella know what was going on before I did anything else. This could even be the last time they see each other...

I went into the waiting room to find Bella pacing around back and forth. I quickly grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around to face me.

"You can go in, and see him now." I said with a weak smile. She smiled brightly as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Really?" She asked still smiling. I nodded.

"Just be very careful. He can't take any excitement or anything yet. He's still unconscious, but he should be awake in a few days." I said. Her smile slowly turning back into a frown. I saw the tears starting to form again, but she held them back, and nodded, as she walked off into, Edward's room.

**Bella's POV**:

I walked into Edward's room with shaking hands. I just couldn't see him like this. Sure it would have been an improvement to his earlier condition, but that still didn't make it any less easy to see him hooked up to all of these machines, and IV's. It broke my heart more than anything. My heart fell to my stomach when I saw him in the hospital bed, with a respirator attached to him. I started crying again as I sat next to him, and took his hand in mine once more. I stroked it gently, and then put his cold hand to my cheek. I sighed heavily as I looked at his face. I leaned in closely. I knew he probably couldn't hear me, but I had to say this...just in case this was our last time seeing each other.

"Edward..." I started. "I know, I've only known you for two days, and I know this may sound crazy, and absurd, but I don't care anymore...I love you. I love you with all of my heart. The first day I met you, I knew I couldn't live without you. I need you in my life. You are the only one who has ever made me feel complete. You filled the empty space in my heart that had been dark and lonely for so long. I can't survive unless I know you're here with me. Forever." I looked down at his beautiful face that had be struck with pain not too long ago. "Edward, please don't leave me. Please. I need you. You don't know how badly." I said as a few of my tears fell onto his hospital blanket. I brushed his hair back, and kissed his cheek before leaving. I then whispered in his ear.

"No matter what happens...I just want you to know that, I love you. I will always love you, and no one can ever replace not even half of my heart which belongs to you. You will always hold a piece of me." I said. As I pulled away and looked at him one last time before walking out of the room. Carlisle was waiting for me with open arms. I leaned into his strong embrace, and sobbed all over his lab coat. He was the only one who could understand my pain right now. He was the only who ever would.

**Edward's POV**:

It was dark. I was alone. Sitting on a cracked surface, rocking back and forth as if I had just experienced something traumatic, and life altering. Suddenly I appeared next to other one of me that was rocking back and forth.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked.

"Because we can never see her again." Said the other me. My throat felt like it was constricting, making it harder for me to breathe. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Her who?" I asked stupidly, knowing very well who 'her' was. The other me stood up, and I could see the anger boiling inside.

"Her who? Her who?" The other me asked incredulously. "Her, Bella! That's who!" They shouted. The sudden change in their behavior frightened me. I stood up as well.

"Look, she was nothing more than a friend!" I shouted back.

"Please. You know very well she was never just a friend. You love her, Edward." I shook my head repeatedly.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You know, you aren't the only one who can be stubborn here." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not being stubborn; I'm just stating that your assumptions are not correct. They are absurd, and far-fetched. I do not love her. I cannot love someone, whom I have only known for two days. It's impossible." I said shaking my head again. The other me took a step forward.

"Was it not you who in fact told her that you believed in love at first sight?" I clenched my jaw.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. Stop denying the facts, Edward. You love this girl. You can't live without her. You know it, I know it...she knows it."

"You're crazy."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I feel I must correct you, you see you must have me confused with yourself. Because if anyone is crazy here, it's you. You are crazy in love with this woman, and it's about time you man up, and admit it."

"I'm not going to admit to something I know is false."

"Must you be so pig headed?"

"Must you be so pushy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know you two are supposed to be together." My heart sank at his words. I did love her, more than any words could ever express. But I couldn't tell her. It was too soon, and...It was too late now. I was trapped in here forever. My last chance at happiness was demolished by a blue BMW convertible. I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard a familiar voice. The voice that was the choir of angels singing a hymn from the heavens.

"I love you." Said the voice. My heart sputtered out of control. My palms were sweaty. My breathing became more rapid than ever. She loved me too. She actually loved me. I felt un-worthy that a creature like her, could ever love someone like me. Someone so un-deserving. My last words were yelled at her in a fit of rage. I could never tell her how I really felt. She would never know. I laid down on the cracked surface, and cried. I cried because I could never see her beautiful face ever again. I cried because I never apologized to Carlisle. I cried because I had pushed away all the ones I once held close to my heart. My life was over. I could never tell anyone how I felt. It was over. Over. Over. Over. Soon I felt myself sitting in a dark room. In the far left there was a picture of Bella, and on the far right was picture of Carlisle. As I went to touch Bella's picture, it soon disappeared. I then turned to Carlisle's picture. But when I went to touch it, it disappeared as well. I fell to the floor sobbing. Everything that happened was my fault. I had no one else to blame but myself.

I soon snapped out of my misery in almost an instant when a far away voice spoke to me.

"Edward," Said another familiar voice. "Edward, I just want you to know...I'm only doing this for you, and for Bella." I shook my head trying to comprehend what was going on, when all of a sudden I felt something sharp sink into my neck. I was once again trapped inside my mind. Wondering what had just happened.

**A/N**: Hey, everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews! They all make me smile! I'm just glad you people are enjoying my series. :D, I hope you all like this chapter! I'm sorry if it kind of sucks. I'm working with two hours of sleep here. :\, Hopefully tomorrow's chapter will be better. :P, Thanks to T-Pain (touched-my-heart) for being my Beta again! Seriously, I love yah girl! I guess that's it! Read & Review kiddies!

By the way: I did Carlisle's POV too because I thought it might be interesting for you all to see what he was going through. Also, you're all probably wondering where Edward was & who he was talking to, correct? Well he was basically talking to his subconscious that looked like him. He was also in his mind. He was seeing things as they were because the real him felt broken, and cracked. Hence the cracked surface he was sitting upon. If that makes any sense. XD, It was all mostly like a metaphor, if you will. For what he was truely feeling.

Here's a quote that I like, and thought would fit this:

_"_One of the most difficult things to think about in life is one's regrets. Something will happen to you, and you will do the wrong thing, and for years afterward you will wish you had done something different." -Lemony Snicket


	8. Breathe For Love Tomorrow

**Edward's POV**:

Slowly my eyes fluttered open. I looked around. Nothing seemed as it should. There was a burning in the back of my throat. I felt as if I didn't do something about it soon I was going to go mad. I looked down at my hands. They were paler than usual. My usually warm flesh seemed to feel like an icicle. I gently rose from the bed I was currently on, and walked around this unfamiliar location. It seemed like I was in a cabin, in a far away secluded area. I looked around. Finally I saw a bathroom, when I stepped inside; nothing could have prepared me for what I saw staring back at me. I shook my head vigorously knowing the person staring back at me, was not the person I came to know all these years. This man had more well defined muscles. His eyes had purple circles underneath them, as though he hadn't slept for centuries. The one thing that stood out the most was the color of his eyes. They were a dark onyx color. The green had disappeared completely. I closed my eyes quickly. Hoping that this was all just a terrible dream, and I would wake up looking like myself again. When I opened my eyes, I was disappointed to see that this was no dream. It was all real. My eyes were still a dark menacing color. I then felt something building up inside of me, before I knew it a loud growl erupted from my chest, and I slammed my fist into the wall. When I looked at my hand, nothing had been damaged. I looked up in shock. The place I had just punched had a huge hole in it now. Since when was I strong enough to make a huge gaping hole in the wall? I heard a door close. I ran to see who it was. What surprised me the most was that I arrived at the door in a matter of seconds.

"So I see the transformation has finally concluded." Said Carlisle. I shook my head trying to comprehend what he was saying. Transformation? What on earth was this man getting at?

"What are you talking about? I'm afraid I don't understand." I said furrowing my eyebrows. Carlisle sighed, and looked up at me, almost apologetically.

"Son...I think there's something we need to discuss..." He started nervously. I nodded cautiously.

"Okay..." I answered him with the same amount of trepidation in my voice. He walked over to a nearby table and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down nervously.

"...I don't know how to tell you this Edward but..." I growled again.

"Can you please just spit it out!" I spat. I had never done that before. I didn't know what was going on with me. I felt more agitated than ever. Carlisle sighed. I was beginning to hate that action.

"You are not human anymore, Edward." He finally said. I sat there stupidly. Did I hear him right? Did he just say I wasn't human? Clearly this was some sort of sick joke he was playing on me, and I did not enjoy it for one second.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you just sounded?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward, it is the truth. You are no longer alive. You are dead." He said. My mind wanted to believe what I was hearing, but I just couldn't. How could I be dead?

"How can this be? I am not dead. I can't be dead."

"But you are."

"How?" He sighed once again. My patience was wearing thin.

"Technically you are a vampire." The words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Carlisle stop joking around, this isn't funny anymore. Now tell me what is really going on." I demanded. This joke had gone on far too long. I frankly didn't find it funny in slightest bit.

"Edward this is no joke. I'm being serious. You are a vampire. I'm sorry but I had to do it." I growled again. I then stood up from the table, and slammed my fist down, making the whole cabin shake. I refused to believe that I was a mythical creature.

"No! No! You're lying!" I shouted. Pacing back and forth.

"It's the truth Edward!"

"How can the truth be so far-fetched?" I asked angrily. My anger was boiling. The more he spoke, the angrier I became.

"It's only far-fetched because you make it that way." He answered calmly. "You are a vampire, and I am a vampire." I then crouched down, and pounced on him.

"Edward!" He roared. I was taken aback. I stood up, and looked at Carlisle. What did I just do? As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Carlisle had knocked me into a wall, and held my face tightly in his iron grasp. I tried to break away but he held me back.

"Edward, calm down!" I growled, and moved my face as I pushed him off of me.

"Calm down? Calm down? You turned me into a monster!" I shouted. "A vicious blood thirsty monster! I will most certainly not calm down!"

"I had no choice." Carlisle said through a clenched jaw.

"No choice? How about letting me live my life the way God intended me to-" He cut me off.

"You were going to die, Edward!" He shouted. His words slapped me in the face.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered. He ran a hand through his hair much like I always did when I was frustrated or at a loss for words.

"You don't remember." He said. It wasn't a question.

"Remember what?" I asked clearly confused.

"You were nearly crushed by a car Edward. You were in a comma for quite sometime. You loss a massive amount of blood, and you almost died...if it weren't for Bella I would have never made you into this monster." He said clearly feeling guilty. I was speechless, but not because I was shocked that I was hit by a car, and in a comma, but because the one name he spoke stood out to me. Bella. Bella. Bella. The woman I had fallen in love with the first moment we met. I smiled, and Carlisle looked at me quizzically.

"Edward?" He asked. I snapped out of my daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked clearly lost.

"I said we have to take you hunting. Your throat is burning is it not?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Hunting for what, exactly?" I asked. He smiled wide at me.

"There's a herd of deer nearby. One of them has an injured leg, so it will be easier to grab." He stated. I looked at him like he was insane.

"You expect me to eat an injured animal?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. You aren't exactly ready for a grizzly bear, or a mountain lion yet." He said as he threw his head back, and chuckled. I was still confused.

"Why animals?" I asked. He stopped his laughing and looked at me seriously.

"What exactly did you expect us to eat?" He asked.

"I don't know...food?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You're dead. Your body is no longer functioning like a human's would. If you eat human food you will get very sick, and have to get it out somehow, and I'm afraid the way we have to remove the human food is a very grotesque and difficult process." He said. I looked down sadly. Not because of what I had to do to keep myself fed, and not become a vicious murderer, but what I had to do to Bella. I had to leave. I couldn't stay here. She wasn't safe from the monster I had become. One wrong move or one slip-up on her part, and she could be dead. Gone. I could never see her beautiful face ever again. I sighed, and looked at Carlisle.

"After we...eat, there's something I need to take care of." I said. My voice cracking a bit. Carlisle was about to question me, when I then gave him a pleading look. He decided to drop it.

"Let's go." He said as he ran out the door. I soon followed him. Just as he said before. We were in the presence of a large herd of deer. The one that had the injured leg was on the ground whimpering. I felt myself crouching down, much as I had before, but Carlisle stopped me.

"Watch me first." He insisted. I nodded as I took a step back, and watched him hunt. First he got close to one of the deer, almost as if he was luring it. He then crouched down low, and pounced on it, sinking his teeth into the deer's neck. Soon the blood came pouring out like a glorious waterfall. I licked my lips in hunger, as I stared at the blood flowing down. Almost taunting me. Once Carlisle had finished he turned to me, and motioned towards the deer with the injured leg.

"Go ahead." He insisted. I nodded, and mimicked his every movement. Before I knew it, I was devouring this creature like there was no tomorrow. When the blood hit my throat I relished the taste. It was delicious, and I longed for more. I soon drained the creature of all its blood, and the burning in the back of my throat had disappeared. I then looked at Carlisle who was clearly proud of how I did my first time.

"Good job!" He said patting my back. I gave a weak smile. I wasn't exactly proud of what I had just done, but it was better knowing that I had taken an animals life instead of a humans. I sighed remembering what I had to do now. I looked at Carlisle sadly.

"May I please leave now? The thing I need to do, cannot wait." I said. He nodded.

"Just be careful out there, Edward. Remember, the burning sensation may kill your throat, but you have to deal with it when around humans. You can't afford to lose it. Otherwise you will reveal us." He warned. I nodded.

"I'll try my hardest." I promised. He nodded. Then I was off. I remembered how to get to Bella's house somehow. I was there in a matter of minutes due to my new found speed. When I reached her house. My throat felt like it was constricting. I knew this would hurt her, but I had to do it. If I loved her the way I thought I did, I would do what was best for her. I knocked on the door cautiously. I heard footsteps, and soon the door opened. It was Bella. My beautiful Bella. Her eyes looked red and puffy as if she had been crying before I arrived, and then she did something I never expected. She hugged me. I closed my eyes and hugged her back, burying my nose in her hair, and breathing in her beautiful scent. She smelled of freesia, and lilacs. Mixed with that was the smell of strawberry shampoo. She was without a doubt the most intoxicating thing I had ever known. After a while I pulled away, and she looked at me clearly confused.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Bella..." I started. "I can't do this..." I muttered. She furrowed her eyebrows. Her beautiful face scrunched up.

"I'm sorry I don't understand..." She said. I sighed.

"We can't be together." I finally said. Her heart was sputtering out of control.

"Edward what are you-" I cut her off.

"I can't love you, Bella." I said looking down. Not wanting to see her crestfallen face.

"But Edward..." She started. "I-I-I...love you. I love you more than anything in this world-" I stopped her.

"Well I don't love you!" I shouted. I hated yelling at her, but I couldn't take it. I couldn't let her love a hideous beast like myself. We could never be together, and I couldn't risk losing her that way. It was either leave or have her perish. I would do anything in my power to make sure the latter would never happen. I could already hear Bella crying.

"I thought that you...because...and..." She could barely speak. My dead heart was aching. I hated to see her like this, I hated putting her through this, but it had to be done. There was no other option.

"Bell please, you're making this harder than it needs to be." I said. She looked at me.

"I'm only trying to comprehend why you're behaving this way." She muttered through her tears.

"We just can't be together, Bella. I'm sorry but this is how it needs to be." I sighed, and took her hands in mine. "I do love you. More than I should, but I'm no good for you. I can't be with you ever. I have to leave."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't." I dropped her hands, and paced around.

"Damn it, Bella! This is already hard enough on me as it is, now can we please just say goodbye now?" I begged. She shook her head.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye." She said.

"Well I am. Goodbye, Isabella. I love you. Please know that I'm only leaving because of that very reason. I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. This is for your own good." I said softly. Her body was shaking as she cried. If I could still cry, I would be crying along with her. I pulled her into my arms once more, and pulled back to look at her. I then leaned in slowly as I pressed my lips to hers for a moment, and then pulled back. "Goodbye. Please take care of yourself." I said. With that being said, I turned around, and walked off. I turned too look back once more, and I saw her sitting on the steps of her house crying. I was tempted to go back, but then I remembered that this was all for her. If I truly loved her, I would set her free.

**A/N**: I'm sorry for these emo chapters! But I promise, Bella/Edward will reunite soon! I will post the next chapter in a few. It's not written yet, but I know everything that I want to put in it. :), Thank you all again for the reviews! I love you all to death (excuse the pun :P)! Special thanks to T-Pain (touched-my-heart) for being the best damn Beta in the world! Sorry for making you cry by the way! I even made myself cry! XD, Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter, and please hold off on the rotten vegetables. I promise you won't hate me _as_ much after the next chapter! I'll end it here before I write a paragraph of pointless junk! :P, Read & Review dolls!


	9. Follow You Down

**Bella's POV**:

Edward's words, and actions kept re-playing over, and over again in my head for the past week. "I love you." And then he kissed me, but then left me broken and empty. I have never once in my life have ever felt so lonely, or in despair. I felt like a broken Jack-In-The-Box. The handle would turn, but the little puppet inside would never come out. Perhaps this Jack-In-The-Box didn't open because he was feeling broken and helpless as well? Maybe the one person he thought he could ever love had vanished. If so; I knew exactly how he was feeling. I thought him almost being dead would be the worst pain I could ever feel, but this pain was far superior. Knowing the fact that he loved me, but then left; hurt more than the deepest wound. This pain left me scarred. How could he leave me? How could he say he loved me, and then leave? I didn't understand it. If he loved me he wouldn't have left. He would have stayed with me. He said this was for my own good, but I didn't understand how. How could leaving me broken, be good for me?

For the past week, I barely touched my food. My father and my friends started to worry about me. Angela had offered me a trip to the mall but I refused. Jessica offered to go get pedicures, but I refused. Even my father tried to bribe me with twenty dollars, to get out of the house, and see a movie, but I refused once again. I couldn't face the world, or anybody. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay in my room forever. Forget the outside world ever existed. Forget Edward ever existed. But I was only kidding myself. The more I tried to ignore that fact that he was alive, the more I pined for him. I missed him being in my arms. I missed him and his one-liners. I missed his crooked grin that sent my heart sputtering out of control. I missed the way he smelled. I missed the way he always seemed to make me laugh even when I made an utter fool of myself in public. I loved him. I needed him. I wanted him. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I loved Edward. He seemed to fill that empty space where the matching puzzle piece should go. He was that missing puzzle piece. Just then I heard a knock on my door, and I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

"Bells?" Called a familiar voice. It was Charlie. I sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I groaned. I really wasn't up for him trying to "cheer me up" again. I just wanted to be left alone. Alone in my room, where nobody could ever bother me. Alone from the world that had spite me. Away from the one thing that I loved, and hurt me in the darkest way. I snapped out of my thoughts when he knocked again, and I sighed.

"Sure, come in." I said reluctantly. He smiled at me, and I gave him a weak one in return. His face fell into a frown again.

"Bella, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" He asked sitting on my computer chair. I turned my back to him on my bed.

"Nothing happened..." I mumbled.

"Bella." He said sternly. "I've raised you since you were twelve, I know you much better than that to know that nothing is wrong when something is clearly troubling you." He said. I bit down on my lip to stop the flood of tears that I felt coming. "Bella, hunny please speak to me." He begged. I turned to face him frustrated.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Fine! Edward left me! He really left me!" I shouted. I couldn't hold them in any longer. The tears poured down my face like waterfalls. Charlie's eyes were bugged out, and then got off the computer chair, and then quickly came to hug me. He held me tightly to his chest, and rubbed circles on my back. "He's gone. He left me." I sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh, shh it's okay. Daddy's here." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him tightly; feeling that if I let go of his tight embrace he might disappear much like Edward did. Just then there was a knock at the door. I looked up at my father, and he looked at me quizzically.

"Do you want me to get that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, No, I'll get it." I assured him. I then wiped away my remaining tears, and went downstairs to answer the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting on the other side of the door. I opened it, and rubbed my eyes. Trying to make sure I wasn't in some sort of fantasy world, or dream. I had to make sure this was real, and I wasn't going un-sabbatical. I stood there. Un-able to make my body perform any other action. My eyes were still bugged out in shock. Then he hugged me. I hugged him back as tightly as I could.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. He shook his head smiling.

"No hello?" He teased. I was a tad cross with him to laugh at his joke.

"I'd much rather like an explanation." I said angrily. He sighed.

"And I will give you one. As soon as you go get dressed. I'm taking you out of here." He said. I stood there dumbfounded. "Bella?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm still having trouble believing you are here, and not some sort of mirage." I mumbled. He shook his head laughing. The beautiful laugh I had missed this past week.

"I'm not a mirage. I'm quite real." He stated with a smirk. "I'll show you." He said, and then leaned in closely as he pressed his rock hard lips to mine. I responded immediately, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his lips curl up, and he detached my arms from his neck. "Go get dressed." He smiled. I nodded. As I turned to go inside I stopped and looked at him.

"How can I be sure that when I go inside, you won't disappear?" I asked.

"I love you, and I made a huge mistake. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever." He promised as he kissed my hand. My head was spinning, and my legs felt like jelly. He smirked obviously realizing the effect he had on me. "Go." He insisted. I nodded, and ran upstairs, and my dad looked at me oddly as I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"What's the hurry, Bells?" He asked. I smiled barely able to contain my enthusiasm.

"Edward is here." I said smiling like an idiot. I threw on my clothes as quickly as possible, and ran down the stairs. Almost tripping on my way down. I smiled again when I saw Edward still standing there.

"You're still here." I said. It wasn't a question.

"I told you I wouldn't leave." He said giving me a crooked grin that nearly knocked the wind out of me. He held his arm out. I took it without any fuss. Fearing that if I didn't take it soon, he would vanish again. He smiled again, and led me to his car. As always he opened the door for me. I was about to object as per usual, when he put a finger to my lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. No fighting today." He said with another crooked grin. I sighed, and nodded. He smiled triumphantly, and got in on his side. I looked at Edward as my brows furrowed inwardly.

"Where exactly _are_ we going?" I asked. He just turned to me and smiled.

"You'll see." He grinned. I looked at the speedometer and rolled my eyes.

"I suppose some thing's never change." I said. He chuckled.

"As you can see, near death experiences don't bother me too much." He said jokingly with a wink. I rolled my eyes again.

"What has you in such a good mood?" I asked.

"You." He simply said. My eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Is there any other Isabella Marie Swan in this car?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because it's been a whole week since I've seen your beautiful face, and today I can." He said softly. I blushed crimson. Then I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel turning his pale knuckles a ghostly white. His jaw was clenched tightly. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He was very tense, so I quickly removed my hand. He nodded. His jaw still clenched somewhat tightly.

"Just, give me a minute." He said as he took one hand off the steering wheel and pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked at him oddly. He obviously felt my eyes on him because he turned to look at me laughing.

"It helps calm me." He explained. I nodded. Suddenly I felt the car stop, and we were in front of a large amazingly designed house, that clearly cost more than any of the other houses here in Forks.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. He grinned baring his perfect white teeth.

"My house." He said still grinning.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was up to something. He came over to my side and let me out. He then bent over, and I raised an eyebrow. "Hop on my back." He insisted.

"What why?" I asked clearly confused.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I sighed.

"Edward we've been through this already-" He cut me off.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Then hop on my back." He insisted.

"Fine." I said defeated. When I jumped on his back, everything was a blur from there. We were moving so quickly it was hard to see what was going on or where we were going. Finally we stopped. My heart was beating rapidly, and my head was spinning out of control. When he set me down, I fell do the floor, but was captured by Edward in his strong arms.

"Maybe you should have closed your eyes." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"You think?" I asked incredulously. "How did we get here so quickly anyway?" I asked. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Try me." I said. He took in a deep breath, and let it out, as he sat next to me on the grass. He took my hands in his, and looked into my eyes. When I looked back at him, it was the first time I really noticed how different his eyes looked. They were a deep topaz color. Almost hypnotizing. I quickly shook my head and paid close attention to what he was saying.

"Bella..." He started. "...I'm a vampire." He said softly. My eyes bugged out, and I looked at him like he was some sort of lunatic.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I put a hand to his forehead. He was unusually cold. I quickly removed my hand, afraid if I kept it there too long it might stick; much like your tongue would stick to a metal pole on a frigid winter day. He shook his head at me.

"I've very serious, Bella." He said. Then I shook my head.

"What-why? How?" I asked. He sighed, and leaned back on the soft grass.

"In the hospital, when I was in a coma. Carlisle had to do it, or else I would have been dead." He explained. "He did it so we could be together." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So then why did you leave?" I asked. He sighed once again.

"Don't you see? Any wrong move and I can easily kill you. Bella, I'm dangerous. If something happened to you because of me...I could never forgive myself." He said shaking his head.

"I trust you remember?" I asked.

"I know you do; the problem is me trusting myself. I mean, you can accidentally get a paper cut one of these days, and God knows what I would do. I could kill you Bella. This is the reason why I left. I couldn't stand the pain of thinking about losing you forever, because one of these days my blood lust could be more than I can handle, and I could kill you at any given moment." He said. Guilt, prominent in his voice. I took his face in my hands, and smiled.

"I trust you, and I love you." I said. He held onto my hands, and smiled.

"I love you too. More than words can express. But I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into." He warned.

"I'm willing to take the risk."

"Even if it means putting your life on the line?" He asked. I just smiled.

"If it means being with you, I will gladly put my life on the line." I said. He pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you with all of my heart." He said. My heart spun out of control hearing those words again.

"Say it again." I demanded. I could feel him smiling against my hair.

"I. Love. You." He said emphasizing each word. "I love you, and I promise I will never leave you again." He said, I felt a tear stream down my face.

"Do you really promise?" I asked.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." He grinned. I shook my head and laughed. He then leaned in slowly, but stopped almost to make sure he could handle it, then his cold marble lips touched mine. We kissed for quite some time, and finally broke apart. Curse my need for air. He smirked at me, and then just held me as we looked out into the sky, holding each other. I still had trouble believing he was real, and was here with me once again. If this was a dream...I never wanted to wake up.

**A/N**: Okay! So I hope you all liked this chapter! I tried to make it a little fluffy for you all! XD, See! I told you all Bella/Edward would be reunited! Do not underestimate me. ;), Special thanks to Ranch for being my Beta since T-Pain had some homework to finish. XD, Read & Review kiddies!


	10. Be The One Adored

**Edward's POV**:

It was my first night alone with Bella. Together. On a real date. I was sure that if I was still human, my heart would be sputtering out of control at this very moment. I had yet to tell Carlisle of my plans because he was getting ready for his own date with Esme. When I thought about Carlisle and Esme for a moment, I felt like I was forgetting something. I shook my head. It was probably nothing. I then continued the search in my closet for something decent to wear. There were many different shirts and pants I _could_ wear, but they were all from expensive clothing brands, and I did not want Bella thinking I was trying to show off for her. Even though part of me really wanted to impress her. I finally decided on a navy blue Armani button up shirt, with some black Marc by Marc Jacobs jeans, and my black dress shoes. They were a little flashy, but I wanted to make a good impression, and jeans and a hoodie would not. Especially on a first date. Then I went to my bathroom to make sure that my usually un-kept hair looked somewhat manageable for tonight. As soon as I went to grab the hair gel, I heard a knock on my door. I sighed heavily, as I went and answered it.

"Carlisle?" I asked quizzically.

"Were you expecting, Bella?" he asked. I thanked God I wasn't still human otherwise, I would have been blushing immensely. Instead I rolled my eyes.

"...No, I was just wondering what you were doing here in my room. When you should be getting ready for your...date." I choked out. It was still hard to believe that my 'father' and I were both dating. I cringed inwardly. Somehow the mere thought of it just made me nauseous, but a bit happy, knowing that he had finally found someone to love. I quickly shook my head so I could pay attention. I could tell he knew I wasn't listening because he sighed heavily and repeated himself.

"I asked you, what you were doing in your good clothes." He asked. I took in an un-necessary breath, and spoke quickly. It was too fast, even for a vampire to hear.

"SinceyouweregoingoutIthoughtIwouldbringBellaoverhereforaromanticdate." I said. Carlisle threw his head back and chuckled. Then looked at me.

"Care to repeat that again? But slowly this time?" He asked. I sat there quietly for a bit. How could I tell my father that I was planning on bringing my girlfriend over for a romantic date, while he was out? What would he think of me? He was the first to break the awkward silence. "...Edward? Is everything alright?" He asked as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed. I better tell him now instead of him having to find out later.

"I said...since you were going out, I thought I would bring Bella over here for a romantic date..." I said softly. His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"Edward..." He started. I rolled my eyes. Here we go with the 'father son talk'. "You know the rules..." He started.

"I know dad, I didn't mean it like that!" I stood up, giving him a disgusted look. "God, I might be seventeen, but I'm not like those pre-pubescent teenage males that think about sex all the time! Bella is my girlfriend, yes. But I'm not ready for that yet, and neither is she. We've only known each other for three weeks!" I said. Carlisle sighed.

"I know, Edward. I'm sorry for assuming the worst. I just...I've seen a lot of pregnant teens at the hospital, and then the thought of Bella popped into my head-" I cut him off.

"My body doesn't function anymore, remember?" I asked. He shook his head emitting a low chuckle.

"Yes, but your venom works the same way as human blood would; plus, no vampire has ever been with a human before...so pregnancy could be a possibility if you and her were to both-"

"We're not going to have sex okay? I promise you, we won't do anything foolish during your absence." I assured him.

"I would hope not. How would it look if Esme's children found you and Bella in bed together." My eyes bugged out this time.

"What did you just say?" I asked, making sure I had heard him right. "Did you just say Esme's children were coming here?"

"Yes. I told you about this two days ago, I can't believe you forgot." He said. Shit! That's what I had forgotten. I ran a hand through my hair pacing back, and forth.

"But dad, I already told Bella she could come over!" I said frustrated. He smiled.

"She can still come over." He said. I rolled my eyes for the third time.

"No, she can't." I argued.

"Yes, she can."

"No, she can't."

"Why did I have to be the one with such a stubborn son?" He asked looking up at the ceiling. I grinned, and he shook his head laughing at me. "Edward, she can come over. She can meet the family along with you." He said. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I won't like it." I mumbled. He grinned this time.

"Yes, you will." He said.

"How do you know? Don't tell me you're also a psychic?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled.

"No, but I know if Esme's children are anything like her, you'll be fine." He smiled. I looked down at my watch.

"I have to get, Bella." I said as I grabbed the keys to the Volvo that Carlisle had been so gracious enough to give me willingly. Just then I felt a cold hand on mine. Carlisle took the keys from me, and handed me another set. "What are these?" I asked. He grinned.

"The keys to the M3." He said. I shook my head.

"Dad, no I can't-" He cut me off this time.

"Ah, ah, ah. No but's. I insist you take them." He smiled. I sighed, and smiled back.

"Alright. But just for tonight." I warned. He nodded.

"Have fun, and be careful." He said.

"I will!" I called from the bottom of the staircase. Maybe being a vampire wasn't going to be so bad after all? I hopped into the M3, and put the windows, and the top down. I love feeling the wind through my hair as I was speeding down the roads.

As I pulled up to Bella's house, I was thankful to see that her father was not there. I knew after leaving his daughter two weeks ago, he would certainly want to kill me. I snorted at that. But it was still quite a frightening thought. I shook my head, and jumped out of the car, and knocked on the door. I heard scrambling and a few profanities. I shook my head and chuckled. Finally the door opened revealing the woman of my dreams. The reason for my existence. Bella. _My_ Bella. I smiled her favorite smile at her, and she blushed that delicious red. I looked at her outfit carefully. It was almost as if we had matched. She however, looked far more stunning, and far more beautiful. She was wearing a navy blue button up 3-quarter sleeve blouse with a few buttons left open at the top to reveal a light blue camisole, with black skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair was down, and straight. She looked so absolutely amazing, I couldn't find the words to describe it. She looked at me curiously. Probably wondering if I was still alive. I smiled.

"You look absolutely amazing, my love." I kissed her cheek, which made her heart beat loudly. I grinned, then sighed heavily. Her smell was intoxicating. It took everything in me to not to drain her of all her blood right then and there. I sometimes doubted the amount of self-control I had, but I always managed to keep the beast in me at bay. She then pushed my head away lightly, and I looked down bashfully. "Sorry, love. I was just intoxicated by your smell." She laughed that beautiful melodic laugh, I longed to hear every moment we were together.

"My smell?"

"Yes."

"I have a certain...smell?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed this time.

"Yes, love. Everyone has their own specific aroma. But none, out of the many I've smelled this past week have nearly a quarter of the effect yours has on me. It's enough to drive me over the edge." I sighed. She looked down.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized. My dead heart melted. This glorious angel was apologizing because I was a monster? I couldn't believe it. She was truly the most amazing whole-hearted woman I have ever met, and I loved her more than anything in this world. I shook my head and smiled lifting her chin up as I caressed her soft, delicate cheek.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I chastised. "You aren't seriously apologizing for me being the beast are you?" I chuckled. She shrugged.

"I thought it might be best since I suppose it's quite hard for you to control yourself when you're around me-"

"It is hard. Extremely. Almost to the point where I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't fill myself with your delicious blood, but it makes it that much easier the next time we're around each other. Everyday we're together, it gets easier. Harder than the first, but easier the next. You test my self control, and I appreciate that. You keep the monster in me from surfacing. For that, I am truly grateful, and feel un-worthy to be in your heavenly presence." I smiled at her. Just then her knees went weak, and I caught her before she could hit the floor. I chuckled. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I shook my head. She stood up straight.

"Me? What about you?" She questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Me? What have I done to you?" I asked curiously.

"As if you don't know." She snorted.

"I really don't, so it would help if you could explain the situation to me." I said giving her a crooked grin. The one that sent her beating heart on a rampage. Her breath caught in her throat. Finally she started to breathe normally.

"You're always saying these romantic things to me, and making me feels weak in the knees, that I can't help it sometimes." She explained. I grinned like an idiot. She rolled her eyes. "I just inflated your ego didn't I?" She asked. I continued to grin wildly.

"Maybe a little." I said truthfully.

"Don't go getting cocky on me now." She admonished.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." I smiled, and kissed her cheek again. She blushed once again. "Bella, you will be the death of me one day." I said chuckling. She rolled her eyes.

"I could say the same about you frequent dazzler." She said. I laughed again. Then I smacked my forehead. Crap! I can't believe I almost forgot to tell her.

"Edward, is everything alright?" She asked. I paced the stoop back and forth.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I completely forgot to tell you." I said.

"Tell me what?" She asked. I sighed.

"Carlisle's, girlfriend..." I began, then cringed at the word. "Is bringing her children over so I could meet them, and Carlisle insisted that you meet them as well. He assumes we'd all get along fine since they're all around our age." I said. She smiled at me which made me curious. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we should stop talking and go meet these people." She urged with smile. I smiled back, and held out my arm.

"Shall we?" I asked motioning to the M3. Her eyes bugged out, and I laughed. "What?" I asked.

"W-where's the Volvo?" She asked. I smirked.

"Carlisle insisted that I take the M3 today. I think he was feeling guilty about us not being able to have our romantic date." I shrugged smiling at her. She laughed.

"You and Carlisle certainly have a thing for fancy cars don't you?" She asked with a smirk. I shrugged and smiled innocently.

"A little." I said now grinning. She shook her head. I opened the door for her and then got in on my side by jumping in.

"Edward, I'm already your girlfriend. You don't have to show off by jumping in the car like Fonzi." She said rolling her eyes. I grinned.

"Honestly Bella, Fonzi? Not even remotely near James Dean?" I asked pouting a bit. She giggled, and then leaned over to kiss me. I kissed her back happily. She pulled away much too quickly. I sighed contently. Then she leaned in close to my ear.

"James Dean has nothing on you. You are far too romantic." She whispered. I smiled at her.

"You are one truly amazing woman Bella Swan." I said.

"I could say the same about you Edward Masen." She laughed. I shook my head and started the car. Soon we were speeding off, and Bella looked like she was about ready to pass out. I laughed.

"Still not used to the speed are you?" I asked. She then turned to look at me.

"The Volvo's crazy speed? Yes. An M3's speed? Never."

"This is the first and last time we will drive in the M3, okay?" I asked. She smiled.

"Okay. So are you excited?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excited for what exactly?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"To meet her family of course!" She said. I laughed heartily.

"Bella, I haven't even met Esme yet." I said. Her beautiful brown eyes widened.

"Why not?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I guess, Carlisle doesn't want me to get too attached too soon." I said.

"Oh." She said. "Do you _want_ to meet her?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." I answered truthfully. "Part of me wants to meet her, and then the other half of doesn't. I mean, Carlisle and I are very content just the way we are, we don't need any more changes." I said.

"But, don't you think Carlisle deserves to be happy as well? Doesn't he deserve to have that fairytale ending?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows. I sighed. She did have a point. He _did_ deserve to be happy.

"I suppose you're right." I said. She smiled triumphantly.

"Of course I am!" She said. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized we stopped. I saw a big jeep in the driveway. I sighed and put my arm on the steering wheel. Bella put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Come on. I'm going to be with you the whole night. So you're not going to be alone." She said. I turned to look at her and smiled as I kissed her luscious lips gently.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. She laughed.

"Try not to portray that particular attitude when you're in the house."

"I'll do my best," I said giving her a crooked grin. I jumped out of the car, and opened up her side. We held hands as we walked inside. Soon we were face to face with Esme's family. A big one with curly brown hair and topaz eyes came up to us with a huge grin on his face.

"So! You must be Eddie, right?" He asked. I cringed.

"My name is Edward. I don't enjoy nicknames all too much." I said in the most polite way I could manage.

"Edward. Right, sorry." He apologized, then held out his extremely large hand. "I'm Emmett!" He said gleefully. I shook his hand.

"Very nice to meet you Emmett. This is my girlfriend, Bella." I said with a stupid grin. Bella blushed. Emmett smiled as he held out his hand again.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Bella! As I told Edd-Edward, I'm Emmett!" He said. I noticed he stopped himself before calling me Eddie again.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." Bella said with a smile. Emmett then walked over to the couch where his other siblings were seated. He pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"This is, Jasper." He said pointing to one with ear length blonde hair and topaz eyes. "This one is, Alice." He said pointing to one with black pixie like hair, who was extremely small for her age. "And this one...this one here is Rosalie." He said with a big smile on his face as he pointed to one with long blonde hair who looked much like Jasper. I figured they were twins. "Say hi guys!" He ushered them.

"Hey!" They all said in unison.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey!" Bella smiled. The pixie like one bounced over to us.

"Hi!" She said in a bubbly voice.

"Hello?" Bella said questioningly.

"You're so pretty! But I think you could use a little make up! Do you were make up? Do you even like make up? Are you wearing make up right no-" She was cut off by Jasper.

"Alice! Calm down." He demanded. She looked down bashfully.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. Bella just laughed. "It's okay." She assured her. "But to answer your...questions; no I don't wear make up, I've never used make up, and no I'm not wearing make up now." She smiled.

"Oh! Rose and I can put make up on you! It'll be so much fun! Come on!" She said as she pulled Bella away from me before Bella could say anything. She gave me a wary look as the strong little pixie pulled her. I gave her an apologetic look in return. The tall blonde, named Rosalie soon followed.

"Wait for me! Her outfit is terrible! I'm thinking full make over!" She said running over to Alice. I growled softly, but then my anger was soon replaced by a calming feeling. I sat down in the leather recliner as I waited patiently for Bella to come down.

"So...do you play any sports?" Emmett asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"Not really. I do like them though." I said. He smiled widely.

"You like football?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I said.

"Wanna toss the pig skin around outside for a little bit then, while the girls do...girly things?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said. He jumped up from the couch.

"Awesome! Jazz, man you have to come play with us!" He urged his brother. Jasper sighed.

"Alright, but if you jump on me again, I swear I'll post those pictures of you in-"

"Fine!" Emmett said quickly. Now I was truly intrigued.

All three of us ran outside, and formed a triangle as we threw the football around. Emmett asked me questions the whole time. All varying from favorite color to favorite band. I wasn't exactly surprised to hear that he didn't have any favorite books. He didn't seem like one who would go crazy over literature. His brother Jasper on the other hand seemed very cultured. I figured he and I would get along much better than Emmett and I. We then stopped our game when we heard someone coughing loudly, almost as if they were trying to catch our attention. I looked over, and there she was. My Bella. So radiant and stunning. My mind couldn't form a single coherent sentence. I chose the next best thing. I dropped the ball and ran over to her and kissed her deeply. Soon we heard wolfing and whistling. I pulled away quickly. Bella was blushing tremendously.

"Whoo! Way'ta go Eddie!" Emmett whistled. I growled.

"It's Edward." I said clenching my jaw. Emmett smiled.

"I like Eddie more." He grinned. I ignored him and turned to Bella.

"You look absolutely amazing. Words can not express just how lovely you look." I said as Bella's blush grew even deeper.

"Thank you..." She said as she looked down bashfully. I smiled and took her into the house. "So are you ready for our date?" I asked. She looked at me oddly.

"Date? But I thought we had to post-pone?" She asked. I laughed.

"You didn't think I went through all that trouble of setting up the patio for nothing did you?" I asked as I let her out to the backyard, where I had set everything up for our date. There were twinkling lights everywhere. I set up candles at the table, and scattered rose petals everywhere. Bella's jaw dropped.

"Edward, how...why...amazing." She stuttered. Un-able to find her words.

"Do you like it?" I asked cautiously. She looked at me, and then pulled my face down to kiss me hard. I kissed her back with the same amount of passion as my arms snaked around her waist, and hers wrapped my neck. I pulled her closer to me as our kiss deepened. Then all of a sudden I felt something scratching at my leg. I looked down. Oh shit. It was a tiny dog. All my self control was about to be throw out the window.

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't posted in days! I decided to take the weekend off because all this writing was hurting my brain. XD, So to make up for it, I wrote this long chapter! :D, T-Pain is swamped with homework and school has been really kicking her in the ass, so today my Beta's were Ranch, and Maria! I love you girls! You were both totally awesome today! Thanks for all the tips Maria! :D, Also I would like to thank all you readers for reviewing my fanfic! Honestly, 60 reviews?! I never thought that my story would get that many reviews. It makes me grin like an idiot. XD, Okay well I'll stop this acceptance speech, and wrap this up. New chapter tomorrow! Read & Review my little vampires!

By the way: You're all probably wondering how on earth Bella could have changed into a different outfit when she has no clothes at Edward's house right? Well, it's very simple you see. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are all vampires, as well as Esme! So Alice had a vision about Bella, and brought some clothes for her! :P


	11. Fresh Blood

**Bella's POV**:

When Edward had pulled away from our kiss I didn't understand why until I heard whimpering and barking. I then looked up at Edward. His eyes had changed from their usual topaz to an ominous and slightly frightening black. I looked at him warily. He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up at me. His jaw was clenched tightly. If he had been human it probably would have been broken by now with the amount of force he was using at that moment. All of the self control that he had accumulated over the past few weeks would be thrown out the window all because of a tiny dog.

"Bella go in the house...now!" He demanded. I gave him a weird look, and if I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it, but Edward's eyes got a shade darker. I stood there as still as a statue. "NOW!" He roared. I quickly ran inside just as Esme's children were running out onto the patio shouting 'Buddy'. I quickly closed the door, but watched as Jasper wrapped his arm around Edward's neck in a choke hold. Edward growled loudly, and flipped Jasper on his back. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edward. _My_ Edward was behaving like a monster. When Jasper stood up he acted as if he was flipped on his back on a regular basis. I shook my head hoping to get rid of these images but sadly there they were. Standing in front of me. Plain as day. Emmett bent down to a crouched position, and pounced on Edward like a hungry cougar ready to kill his prey. Edward growled and kicked beneath Emmett's iron grip.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Edward roared.

"No!" Emmett shouted. "This is for your own good!" Edward continued to get out of his grasp. I finally opened the door, and walked out slowly. Alice soon came running towards me, and pushing me back inside.

"Alice, let me go." I said calmly to the strong little pixie.

"No!" She stated firmly.

"I need to talk some sense into, Edward." I stated.

"Bella, you can get hurt." She said softly. I shook my head.

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"You know, in the time frame that we just spent arguing, I could have already had Edward acting normally." I stated. She rolled her eyes.

"If Emmett and Jasper can't stop him then what makes you think _you_ can?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I love him." I stated. She sighed heavily, and pulled me over to Edward. I smiled triumphantly, but my smile quickly faded when I saw the amount of pain Edward was in. Emmett quickly turned to look at me and Alice.

"What do you think you're doing Alice! She could get killed!" He shouted at his little sister. She ignored him, and pushed Emmett off of Edward. I then took this opportunity to lean down next to Edward. He was breathing heavily even though he didn't need to anymore, and he was gripping the floor of the patio so tightly that you could see some of the finished wood already starting to come out.

"Edward..." I started softly as I slowly put my hand on his head and brushed away some of his soft bronze hair. He groaned and turned to look at me. I didn't miss the love shining even in his dark eyes. "Edward, calm down." I whispered to him as I continued to brush away his hair.

"The burning in my throat..." He croaked as he tried to speak despite his possibly dry throat. "It-it hurts." He stuttered. I kissed his cheek gently as I continued to whisper to him.

"It's okay, I'm here, and I'll help you get through this." I smiled weakly at him. I hated how my mouth seemed to have a one-up over my brain. I didn't know how I would follow through with this promise, but I suppose for Edward I could try any way possible. It broke my heart seeing him like this. In pain. Trying to fight his natural instincts. For me. As I was lost in my thoughts I completely failed to realize that Edward was now sitting upright and rubbing my hand gently. His eyes were back to their beautiful shade of topaz. He smiled at me. I smiled back. He then closed his eyes and leaned in. I did the same. Our lips were just centimeters apart. My heart was racing. It stopped when I realized he wasn't kissing me yet.

"Thank you." He breathed. His icy breath hit me hard and I nearly passed out. He chuckled softly. Then stood up and held out his hand for me. I took it graciously. Then Edward growled again. I sighed heavily.

"Edward..." I started. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going to attack anyone...yet." He snarled as he looked at Esme's children with piercing eyes. "I just want to know who the hell brought a dog into this house!" He yelled. Emmett moved forward cautiously.

"Guilty." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and raised his hands in the air; much like an apprehended suspect would if they were being arrested. Edward paced back and forth and ran a hand through his hair mumbling under his breath. If I wasn't paying attention, I would have missed the several profanities that Edward spoke a tad louder. I expected he did this so Emmett would hear. "Dude! It was an accident chill!" Emmett said. Edward growled.

"Chill? Chill? I almost ate a defenseless dog. My girlfriend was put in danger, and you want me to _chill_?" He asked incredulously. Emmett shrugged.

"Umm yes?" He answered questioningly. That's when Edward snapped. He rolled around on the floor with Emmett, both trying to come out victorious. Finally Jasper grabbed Edward and Emmett stood up cracking his jaw.

"Are you honestly, always this stupid?" Edward asked.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked dully. Every one of us scoffed and shook our heads in dismay.

"We're all vampires Emmett, I'm a newborn. Did you ever stop to think how having a dog here would affect me?" He asked. Emmett shrugged.

"I guess not." He then punched Edward playfully almost knocking him over from the amount of force and grinned stupidly. "No harm no foul though, eh buddy?" He asked. Jasper shook his head at his brother's obvious stupidity.

"No harm no foul?" Edward asked. He then turned to look at Jasper. "May I please have permission to knock some sense into him?" He asked. Jasper motioned to his brother without a second thought.

"Be my guest." He grinned. Edward stepped closer to Emmett, who then held up his hands again.

"Look man I'm sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood a little!" He pleaded. Edward just kept getting closer and growled. "Please, please, please don't rip my arms off!" He begged getting down on his knees. Edward smiled victoriously. Obviously happy at the fact that he held more power over Emmett.

"Next time you do something stupid like this, I can pretty much guarantee you will not have any limbs at all." He warned. Emmett stood up and nodded.

"Got it!" He said doing the 'wink and the gun' at Edward, who rolled his eyes. He then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, like he usually did when he was stressed.

"Now get that mongrel out of my face." He demanded still holding his nose. Emmett nodded, and went inside with the dog. His siblings soon followed. Once they had all left, Edward sunk into one of the patio chairs throwing his head back. "I'm sorry, my Bella." He apologized. I raised an eyebrow and sat across from him, taking his hands in mine.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"For having to see that. Me. The beastly, grotesque, hideous monster that became of me just a while ago." I shook my head.

"You aren't seriously apologizing for being a vampire are you?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He answered the same way Emmett had before. I shook my head.

"Edward, Edward, Edward..." I started. He then grinned at me.

"When did we switch roles?" He asked. I smiled.

"Just now."

"Very well. Go on." He instructed.

"I can't believe you're saying sorry because of what you are. It was your instinct, you can't change that. It will always be there."

"But if I wasn't this disgusting thing we wouldn't-" I stopped him.

"First of all. You are not disgusting. Edward you're beautiful and I love you." He groaned and pulled his hands away.

"How can you love me after what I just did?"

"I will love you no matter what." I answered truthfully. He shook his head.

"Do you enjoy putting yourself in danger?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, and I would climb even the tallest mountain, swim in the deepest ocean, or walk the highest tight rope to prove it to you."

"Yeah, you definitely enjoy putting yourself in danger." He muttered.

"Edward." I said sternly. I was trying to be serious and he was being sarcastic.

"Sorry..." He began. "I just don't understand why you love me so much, and would put your life on the line for me. I'm not worth it, Bella. I'm not worthy of you." He said looking down. I shook my head.

"Do you want to know what I love about you?" I asked. He nodded weakly.

"It would surely help me comprehend why you're so insane." He noted sarcastically. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. I then moved to his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around my waist. I began kissing along his perfect jaw.

"I love your tenacity. Your intelligence. Your beauty. You're over protectiveness. Your amazingly sweet ways. And your tremendous heart." I said giving him small kisses all over his face. He smiled and held one of my hands. "You're perfect, Edward. I wish I could get you to see that." I said pulling away and looking at him. He shook his head.

"You really are one insane young woman, Isabella Swan." He grinned. I grinned back.

"I am merely insanely in love with you." I said kissing the tip of his perfectly straight nose. He smiled brightly at me and then kissed me sweetly. I gladly returned the kiss. Edward traced the top of my lips and just then the door opened to reveal the eldest brother of Esme's family. We both sighed, but following Edward's sigh was a growl.

"We weren't macking! Honestly do you have to be so crude!" He shouted. Emmett and I gave Edward a confused look. If he had been human I'm positive he would have turned the brightest of all reds. Possibly redder than I have ever turned which was saying a lot. He quickly got up and set me down as he looked around nervously. "I gotta...go to my...umm room." He stuttered as he ran at vampire speed. I sighed.

"I better see if he's okay," I said to Emmett who nodded and stepped out of my way so I could get through. I jogged up to Edward's room. I at least figured it was his room since it was the only one whose walls were covered in CD's. "Edward?" I asked as I knocked on the door that was already opened all the way. I heard him fumbling around in his bathroom and then curse as something fell down.

"Come in!" He yelled. I sat down in the middle of his bed, when he came back I noticed he was in a different shirt than before. Probably since his other one had been ripped in several places from beating up Emmett.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He smiled softly as he sat down next to me. Then he leaned me down on one of the pillows and he laid down next to me as he played with some of my hair. My heart was beating wildly but I managed to ignore it for the most part as I waited for Edward to answer.

"A little." He smiled baring all of his teeth. I rubbed his arm gently. Then he sighed closing his eyes.

"Bella there's something I need to tell you." He said moving a bit closer. My breath caught in my throat but I managed to nod. He sighed once again. "I can..." he started off in a whisper. "I can read minds." He said. My eyes bugged out.

"You can what!" I shouted as I stood up. He winced a little then smiled.

"Not the exact reaction I was expecting..." He started. I huffed.

"Well did you expect me to be jumping up and down?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not really but, there's also something else I need to tell you."

"Oh yeah, what now? You're also psychic?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"No of course not. Don't be silly, Bella. I...I..." He mumbled the last part. "...I can't read your mind." He said. Relief struck me.

"You can't?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not even in the slightest. It's infuriating." He grumbled as he threw his body against the pillows again. I laughed heartily as I laid down next to him on the bed on my stomach as I traced patterns on his chest. His eyes were closed tightly. "I want to know what you are thinking like everybody else, but I can't. Your mind is closed to me. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to read you. You're a closed book to me, Bella. This frightens me a little because it makes me that much more attracted to you." He said sheepishly. My heart was pounding in my ears. My throat constricted.

"Really?" I croaked. He grinned his infamous lopsided smile and sat up, pulling me with him.

"Really." He said huskily. At that point I was sure that all function in my brain had stopped completely. He grinned a stupid triumphant smile which I was beginning to hate. "Want to know what it is that I find the most attractive?" He asked. I couldn't speak at that moment, all I did was touch his cheek. He relished in the warmth of my hand on his cold skin. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together as he began kissing my neck carefully. "There are so many things I could name that I find attractive in you, Isabella. Your beauty is one though. You are extremely radiant. You become lovelier each and every day. It's hard to keep the man and the beast in me to keep from ravishing all of you. You are the most dangerously tempting creature on the face of the earth, and I will never be deserving enough." He said as he kissed my pulse point for quite some time. My breathing stopped completely and I could feel Edward smirking against my skin.

"Breathe, Bella." He said. I took in a shaky breath and he chuckled. "You really are something else." He said with a smile. I laughed.

"I think that has been established already." I said with a grin. He grinned back. We looked at each other for a while drinking each other in. We then both leaned in slowly again much like we had earlier but this time our lips actually touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned me down against the bed. Much too quickly Edward pulled away and growled looking at the door. Standing there was the little pixie that actually tried to stop me from helping Edward before. He got up from the bed. Alice clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"I saw this happening! I just knew it!" She chirped. I had no idea what she was talking about. I figured Edward didn't either because he stood up from the bed and held up a finger signaling that he would only be a minute. He reached the tiny vampire and pushed her out the door with ease and slammed it shut. I couldn't hear anything so I decided to look through Edwards CD collection. He had a wide variety of artists ranging from Baby Bash to Imogen Heap. He mostly had classical CD's. All of whom I barely ever heard about but remember being mentioned once or twice. Beethoven, Mozart, Debussy. Debussy? I questioned to myself. I've never heard of him before. I looked at the back of the CD to see the title of the songs. Just then I heard a loud noise like large boulder being smashed into a wall. I jumped in fright.

"WHAT!" I heard Edward yell. Before I knew it he was back in the room but didn't fail to forget to slam the door in Alice's face and knock down a wall of CD's. I cringed when they all fell with a loud crash. Edward threw himself onto the bed and mumbled. I went over to him and rubbed his back gently.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. He groaned. I laughed. "I'm sorry I don't speak 'Uggggghhhhh!'." I joked badly. To my surprise he actually laughed and turned over to face me. He sighed heavily.

"I hate that little midget." He said as he looked up at the ceiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's a pretty snap decision don't you think?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess you're right. It's just...Ugh! I can't stand Esme's family." He said. "...or their powers." The last part had caught my attention.

"Powers? What do you mean?" I asked curiously. He ignored my question and kept rambling.

"That stupid little fairy just had to see into the damn future!" He griped. I rolled my eyes.

"Care to explain?" I asked. He sighed once again.

"Alice saw..." He started. Then took in an un-necessary breath and let it out shakily. "Alice saw us..." He trailed off and I sighed.

"Please get on with it already, Edward." I pleaded. His frequent need to pause was getting annoying at the moment.

"She saw us having sex." He finally said. My stomach flew to my throat. My heart fell into my stomach. I just then realized that I had stopped breathing and Edward was looking at me warily.

"Bella? Bella please say something." He nearly begged.

"Sex." Was all I could say. I cursed myself repeatedly for being such an air head. Edward chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"N-no, I'm just..." He stuttered.

"You're just what?" I asked. He looked down sheepishly.

"I'm just laughing at the fact that I would never have sex with you." I looked down sadly. Was I really that hideous? I felt a tear stream down my cheek. Edward shook his head.

"No Bella that's not what I meant." He said in a panicked voice. I clenched my jaw tightly.

"Oh then what did you mean? That you could never sleep with a hideous ugly thing like me!" I snapped. He seemed to be taken aback by my tone.

"No, no, no. Of course not my precious." He said as he kissed away my tear. I shook my head not being able to understand what he was getting at. "What I meant was that I'm not going to have sex until we're married." He said. My heart stopped beating and the room was spinning wildly. We got married. _We_ got married. My eyes were bugged out.

"_We _get married?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"Of course..." He began. "Isabella, you are the only one who has ever given me hope for the future. Before you came, my life was dull and boring. Living day after dreary day. I wasn't happy. I don't think I have ever been really, truly happy until you showed up in my life. You gave me a reason to get up and get dressed in the morning. When I first saw you...you took my breath away. I have never seen someone so beautiful and adorably clumsy as you. When I got home that day I was grinning like a fool. Something I never did until I met you. As stupid as this may sound, I started singing in the shower. You gave me meaning. And now. Now you challenge my limits; you see past the hideous being I am now. You trust me even though you know very well I could kill you at any given moment. Words cannot describe the elation I feel whenever we are together. They do not do any justice. I want to marry you Isabella Marie Swan. I want to make you my wife. There is no doubt in my mind. I know we are meant to be together. Forever." He said. I looked up at him and caressed his cheek. I couldn't say anything. Words wouldn't do my feelings any justice at all. Besides, I could never explain myself as well as he did. He had such a way with words. I did not. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella dear, please say something." He said softly. A bit of urgency lingered on his words. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I do." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You do what?" He questioned.

"I mean I do want to marry you as well." I muttered. His eye bugged out and he pulled me onto his lap to face him.

"Bella, are you serious?" He asked. His beautifully shapened brows furrowing inward. I smiled and nodded.

"I am one-hundred-percent serious." I answered truthfully. There was no doubt in my mind either. I knew we were meant to be together as well. For all of eternity. Before I could get lost in my thoughts I felt him kissing me roughly but still sweetly. I kissed him back with the same amount of rough passion. He started leaning me back on the bed. He then straddled me, but made sure not to put any of his weight on me. I tangled my hands in his hair and a low moan escaped passed his perfectly cupid shaped lips. This erotic sound made my suddenly warm skin even warmer. Just then I felt my mouth being pried open by something cold. His tongue. I opened my mouth willingly and let our tongues fight for dominance. His hands crept up my shirt, and I fumbled with the buttons on his. Before we could do anything else I felt his lips curl upward, and my hands held in his.

"Bella..." He started as he shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't." He said. I groaned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we're not ready."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we are not."

"Yes, we are."

"Damnit, Bella! We may be ready but I think we should wait until we are married." He said. I looked down suddenly feeling self-conscious. He sighed and shook his head.

"My love, you know I want you but we can't." He said kissing my cheek trying to dazzle me. I moved my face away.

"We can, you just find me hideously disgusting." I mumbled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"That sentence couldn't be anymore incorrect. You are just the complete opposite of hideous. You are the most beautiful, amazingly gorgeous creature my eyes have ever beheld. I would take you right now-" I cut him off.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"Silly Bella. Marriage is key. I want to be married before we give ourselves to each other. I want this experience to be one that we share as man and wife." He said as he brushed away my hair and kissed my face.

"You aren't making this any easier when you do that." I said. He chuckled softly and pulled away.

"My apologies." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"You are very moral for a vampire." I said. He chuckled again as he cradled me to his stony chest.

"Silly, gorgeous, loving, Bella." He chastised. I smiled at him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too..._My_ Bella." He said possessively. Chills ran through my body. The tone in his voice made me even more disappointed that we had stopped earlier. Just then I heard a familiar voice.

"Edward, we're home!" Carlisle yelled. Both Edward and I looked at each other with shocked expressions on our faces. We quickly hurried up off the bed just as Carlisle entered the room with an equally shocked expression on his face. We were both frozen. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled by Edward.

"I'm going to take Bella home now." He said hurriedly. Before I could protest Edward already had me in the car. My head was spinning out of control. I felt like vomiting. I felt Edward eyeing me carefully. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded softly.

"Give me a minute." I said through heavy pants. He laughed and backed out of the driveway. The ride home was unusually quiet but I was very tired and worn out from today's events. I actually ended up falling asleep. When I woke up I realized I was in my room. I figured Edward must have carried me.

"Morning sleepy head." Said a velvety voice. I jumped and saw Edward lying next to me smirking.

"Hold on, I think I just had a heart attack." I said holding onto my chest. He laughed loudly then I put my hand over his mouth as he gave me a weird look. He took my hand away. "What on earth are you doing, Bella?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie can hear you." I noted. He merely chuckled at me.

"Bella your father left a note for you stating that he would be home later on tonight. Something about filing some reports." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I sighed in relief and laid back down on my pillow. Suddenly Edward started smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"You were very animated this evening." He grinned idiotically. I felt my cheeks burning. "You were moaning my name and gyrating against me. I take it you had a very pleasant dream then?" He asked raising an eyebrow with that dumb grin still plastered on his face. Stupid vampire. My face turned completely red. Edward smiled and brushed away my hair.

"Do not be ashamed, love. We have all been there." He smiled kissing my cheek. Suddenly I felt a tad better. Then I realized I wasn't in my pajamas yet. I stood up from the bed.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave." I warned him. He smiled brightly.

"I shall be here when you return. Don't worry darling." He smiled. I blushed again and grabbed my things as I headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and threw on some old sweats. I sighed heavily looking in the mirror. I didn't know what Edward saw in me. All I ever see is a plain Jane. I shook my head ridding of the thoughts, and then went back to the room. Edward was there reading a book. I smiled and decided to creep up on him.

"I know you're there Bella." He said grinning. Never taking his eyes off of the book. I groaned and hopped on the bed.

"How did you know I was even there?" I asked. He smirked.

"You're kissing is exquisite. You're sneaking has something to be desired." He said. I rolled my eyes then yawned involuntarily.

"Time for the little human to go to bed." He smiled as he tucked me. Just as he was about to leave I pulled him back down.

"Stay." I ordered. He climbed under the covers and held me tightly.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He said kissing my hair. My eyes closed and I suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't posted in ages everyone! I have been so busy lately. I promise I will go back to updating everyday as I did before. :), I hope this chapter made up for it all! :P, Thank you to T-Pain (touched-my-heart) and Cassie (kevin-j-is-my-mufasa) for being the best Beta's ever! I love you girls!

I bet you're wondering how Emmett could have a dog right? Well he's more controlled than Edward is since Edward is a newborn, so he is able to control himself around animals and people.

& Edward knows they are vampires because Carlisle told him before, and Esme told her children. Carlisle also told Esme that Bella already knew. :), Hope that cleared up any questions you accumulated reading this chapter. XD, Alright well I'm out!

Read & Review lovelies! :D


	12. Drowing In Thoughts Of You

**Edward's POV**:

I looked down at my sleeping angel. She looked so tranquil and at peace when she dreamed. How I wished I could dream once again. I knew that Carlisle made me this way so Bella and I could be together; but I couldn't help thinking about the future. How could we be together for all of eternity if I was forever seventeen years old? How would it look to everyone if she continued aging and I stayed the same? People would certainly start to become suspicious that's for certain. The only way we could be together was if I...No. No. No. No. Absolutely not. Never. I couldn't damn her like me. I wouldn't. There had to be another way we could both get what we wanted without someone selling their soul to the devil.

I wracked my brain for hours and came up with nothing. Bella continued to sleep peacefully. I sighed heavily knowing there was only one possible way for us to live forever...if only there were other options available. If only. I quickly shook my head. There was plenty of time to think about that. The subject hadn't come up in any of our conversations yet so that was good. At least she wasn't thinking about that yet...but I had a funny feeling she might be soon. I sighed once again and sunk into the bed as I rubbed circles and traced different patterns on her petite and delicate arm. She turned around in her sleep mumbling sweet nothings. I chuckled softly at her last response. Soon I heard the door downstairs open. I immediately sprung from the bed and crouched down in front of the door. Ready to attack anyone who dare come near my beautiful Bella.

"Bells I'm home!" Said a familiar voice. I sighed and relaxed realizing it was just her father. Oh no. Her father. "Bella? Bella!" He called. I soon heard footsteps on the stairs. In a blind panic I hid under the bed. I heard Charlie's thoughts. He seemed just as panicked as I was, but for a different reason.

_"Oh no what if something happened to her! What if she's still out with...that boy? Oh I knew he was too nice to be trusted. I swear there won't be a safe place for him to hide."_ Said Charlie in his mind. I winced at the fact that he called me _"_that boy" but it was only to be expected. He was after all her father and he was obviously very protective of his one and only daughter. Soon the door to Bella's room opened and I immediately stopped breathing. These were the times that I was glad I was a vampire. Charlie sighed in relief. Then I heard yawning. Most likely Bella.

"Dad?" She said in a husky voice. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I just got home, and I called your name but you didn't answer so I got worried, but now that I know you're here you should go back to bed." He said.

"Alright, goodnight dad."

"Night Bells." He said and then left. I sighed in relief once he was gone.

"Edward? Edward where are you?" My angel asked frantically. I shimmied out from under the tiny bed and laughed quietly.

"I'm right here, love." I smiled getting under the covers with her again. She snorted.

"You were under the bed?" She asked incredulously. If I had been human I would certainly be blushing.

"Yes?" I answered questioningly. She let out a booming laugh. Good thing Charlie was in the shower. I quickly covered her mouth. Bella pulled my hand away and took in a few shaky breaths before calming down.

"I-I'm sorry I just find it hilarious that you hid under the bed." She said before returning into a fit of giggles. I looked down sheepishly.

"Well, your father was coming to check on you so I panicked." I defended.

"And in all of your panic you never stopped to think about hiding in my closet instead?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Well I could never hide in a closet silly Bella. That would be much too childish, don't you agree?" I asked teasingly as I winked at her. She laughed again, hiding her giggles in my chest which caused me to start laughing. Before I knew it we were both breathing heavily, gasping for air. Soon Charlie's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_Why is Bella laughing hysterically? Oh, I bet that boy is in there with her!"_ He said. All activity in my brain had come to a halt. I looked at Bella who was giggling again.

"Lie down, now." I demanded. I used a harsh tone but I couldn't risk both of us getting caught by Charlie.

"Edward-what?" She asked completely confused.

"Lie down!" I hissed. She quickly obeyed. I then used my vampire speed and hid in the closet. Just in time too, as Charlie threw open the door as Bella sat up groggily, pretending to have just woken up. She was a much better actress then I thought.

"D-dad, what are you doing in here again?" She asked as she pretended to rub away the sleep from her eyes. Charlie looked around the room cautiously.

"Oh just...checking up on you. I heard laughing coming from your room-" Bella cut him off.

"Dad I was probably just sleep...laughing, go back to bed." She said much too quickly which made him even more curious. I cursed multiple profanities in my head. Charlie then looked under the bed. I was thankful that this time I had climbed into the closet instead. He mumbled incoherently under his breath when he saw that nothing was there. He then sighed.

"Alright...goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight for the second time, dad." She said a little annoyed. He rolled his eyes and walked out. I listened carefully; making sure it was okay to come out from my hiding spot. Once it was all clear I came out, and hopped on the bed again sighing heavily as I closed my eyes for a brief moment then opened them and turned my head to face Bella.

"He was really close to catching me that time."

"But he didn't." She smirked. I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"Alright, now that we've had our excitement and fun for the evening, I believe it is time that the adorable little human go to bed." I said grinning as I kissed her lightly. She returned the kiss gratefully and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly un-wrapped them as I pulled away from our kiss. "Bed." I said. She pouted.

"But I'm not tired anymore." She said grinning. I laughed.

"Sleep, my precious. Remember, we have all day and all summer." I smiled. She sighed in defeat.

"Do you promise not to leave?" She asked.

"I promise. Now sleep, my Bella." I said as I hummed a random melody. She was asleep on my chest in an instant. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her protectively as I kissed the top of her head and leaned back against the pillows. As Bella slept, I started thinking about our life together. How amazing it would be when we were finally married, but then the ever so wonderful thoughts about eternal damnation floated back into my head. No matter how many times I tried to avoid thinking about it, I always seemed to bring myself back to it. I knew we could never have a life together unless I changed her, but I didn't want her to become the monster that I am now. She was so pure and innocent; I could never damn her. I was immediately pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Bella mumbling in her sleep again.

"Edward, why is the water green?" She asked. I bit my lip trying to stifle my roaring laughter. "Edward! I don't want Gucci pants. I said the chickens are on the left!" She said. I couldn't help myself. My laughter escaped me so quickly. I then grabbed one of the pillows and put it over my face as I laughed hysterically. I knew it was rude to laugh at someone else, but I really couldn't help it. Just then my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Carlisle. I sighed and got out of the bed and walked over to the left hand corner of her room.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Edward? Why aren't you home yet it's almost six-oh-clock in the morning." He said calmly but he was clearly worried.

"I'm sorry, but Bella wanted me to stay here with her." I whispered. He sighed.

"Fine, but please come home now Edward, there is something that I would like to...discuss with you." He said. I groaned. He was probably going to give me the 'sex talk' again. I looked over at Bella who was in a deep sleep. I sighed heavily.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said before hanging up. I couldn't just leave Bella without saying 'goodbye'. I then got an idea. I could leave her a note. I looked around the room and luckily there was some paper and a few pens scattered around her desk.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry to have left you to awake alone this lovely morning but Carlisle called me and requested that I go home immediately. I will call you as soon as I can. Please, be careful, my love. _

_With all of my heart,_

_-Edward_

I quickly folded the note and slipped it gently under her right arm. Then I jumped out of the window landing on feet. I ran to the Volvo and then carefully backed out. I was thankful that Charlie hadn't seen it in the middle of the night. He must have been awfully tired. I laughed and then shook my head. As I drove I couldn't help thinking about what exactly Carlisle might have to talk to me about. I cringed inwardly when all that came to mind was the infamous 'sex talk'. I did say Bella and I wouldn't do anything foolish during his leave and technically we didn't...but he did see Bella in my room with disheveled clothing and hair from our heated make out session. I grinned at the thought of it, then I quickly shook my head to get rid of the vulgar images already starting to form. As I continued driving I started thinking about marriage again. Thinking and or brooding if you will. I wanted nothing more than to make her my wife this instant. I didn't want to wait any longer, but we're just starting off our senior year, in a few months and I know both of our parents would never approve of such a thing at our age. Carlisle had high expectations for me already. He wanted me to go to medical school and become a doctor like he is now. But it's not what I want to do. I want to go to college for music. I shook my head once again and sighed. If was going to tell him that Bella and I were planning on getting engaged soon, I'm sure he would have a heart attack...if vampires were capable of such a thing. But I figured one big announcement was all he could take. I wouldn't want to press my luck by announcing the fact that I didn't plan on going to college for medicine.

I stopped that thought for a moment and entered the marriage one again. If I was to announce our plans on getting engaged I should probably do so properly. Maybe by offering Bella a ring. Although she detests me spending any amount of money on her, I figured this was a special occasion. Instead of an engagement ring now, I _could_ give her a 'promise ring' instead. I've seen many teenagers around our age on TV. doing these sorts of things. But I don't know the first thing about ring shopping. Or any kind of shopping in general. Call me a typical male but I have never once been in a female store or shopped for one. Especially one as wonderful and terrific as my Bella. Maybe I could ask...No. Never in a million years. I shook my head profusely. I could never do that. I would rather jump off of the Empire State building and hope to catch my eyelid on a rusty nail. But then again, I _was_ clueless when it came to shopping. I sighed once again. Why must my life be riddled with such annoying people that happen to be the only ones that can help me? Before I knew it I was in front of the house already.

When I got inside I noticed Carlisle pacing back and forth. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Carlisle are you alright?" I asked. He sighed and stopped his frantic pacing.

"Oh hello Edward, I didn't even notice you were there. Here come sit down." He said as he motioned to the dining room. I quickly sat down across from him.

"So...is there something we need to talk about?" I asked. He never made me sit at the dining room table unless it was something serious or if I was in trouble. Carlisle looked at me for a moment before speaking. He then sighed as he looked down.

"Edward...my son...I don't exactly know how to tell you this but I'm-" Just then my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was the annoying little Tinkerbell. I sighed holding up my finger to Carlisle. Showing him I'd only be a minute as I walked out of the room and ran upstairs as I answered my phone.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh Edward! I had a vision! You need my help don't you!" She squealed. I winced at the sound of her annoying shrieking.

"Can you please take it down a thousand?" I pleaded somewhat sarcastically. I didn't have to see her to know she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. Then I heard her jumping up and down again and sighed. "Okay! So my vision was that you were looking to get a ring for Bella!" She screamed. I held the phone an arms length away.

"Will you please stop doing that!" I shouted. My tone was harsher than I had originally intended.

"Sorry..." She mumbled. Just then I heard her struggling with the phone. "No Rose! Gimme the phone!...You're gonna break it! Stop!" She screamed.

"Look sorry about my annoying sister, she's just excited. She seems to think you and Bella are soul mates, so this vision was like taking an overweight child to a candy store." Rosalie said. I chuckled a little then she continued. "So, since I know you can't stand my sister I was wondering if maybe you wanted my help?" She asked. "I promise not to squeal at anything." She joked. I smiled.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said politely.

"No problem. Now where should we meet up?"

"How about the food court in the mall?" I asked. She snorted at my suggestion.

"Funny, Edward. Okay then. Food court it is. See you there." She said before hanging up. I quickly went into the shower and got ready using my vampire speed. How I loved it sometimes. I grabbed my wallet and my keys and then ran downstairs only to be stopped by a confused Carlisle.

"Son, where are you going?" He asked.

"Sorry dad, Rosalie called. She's going to help me with something, I have to go, bye!" I said in a rush. I ran out the door before he could say anything. I quickly sped out of the driveway and to the mall. I was glad that Rosalie had offered to go with me. She was one of the Hale's I could actually tolerate. Aside from Jasper. The other two just got on my last nerve. Especially the prancy little fairy. She was the last person I would **ever** go shopping with. Her over-excitement for things was just un-tolerable. And her constant need to poke around in everyone else's business. I growled, thinking about how annoying she was. My rant was soon cut short when I realized I was already at the mall. Once I found a parking spot, I walked inside. Soon my head was flooding with thousands upon thousands of thoughts. I leaned against the wall trying to collect myself again.

"Edward?" A familiar voice asked.

"Gimme a minute." I said holding up one finger. Once all the chaos in my brain had finally subsided I turned around to look at the person who had asked for me. I smiled at Rosalie.

"Sorry all of the thoughts just hit me quickly and well...I'm not exactly used to it." I said shrugging. She laughed.

"It's okay. I understand. That's one of the reasons why Jasper hates coming here too." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"He can hear thoughts too?" I asked. She shook her head chuckling.

"No, not exactly. He can...feel emotions from anyone." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"He can..._feel_ emotions?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, and he can manipulate them." She said with a grin. I shook my head laughing.

"Good to know, I'm not the only freak." I joked. She shook her head laughing this time.

"Alright, enough small talk, we all know why I'm here, so let's get this over with." She said giving a dramatic sigh. I rolled my eyes and just followed her. We stopped at a place called _Zales_. There were so many fine pieces of jewelry. I didn't know how I was going to be able to choose just one. Rosalie and I were soon stopped by an eager looking saleswoman, whose name tag read 'Anya'.

"Hi, my name is Anya is there anything in particular I can help you with?" She asked. _"You sexy, sexy man." _I grimaced at her thoughts. I could already see her un-dressing me in her mind. I then clenched my jaw tightly.

"No...Thank you. I think we're fine for now." I said gritted through my teeth.

"Well let me know if you need anything." She said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"This is what happens when we all come out here." She said with a shrug. "Get used to it." She said patting my shoulder and then walking away to look at the rings. I rolled my eyes again and followed her.

"How about this one?" I asked pointing to one with a large diamond on it. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you proposing to her?" She asked. Thank the Lord I was no longer capable of blushing. I looked down sheepishly.

"Well...no." I said. She smiled.

"Then that's not the ring you need." She said as she moved over to the next display.

"Oh! How about this one?" She asked pointing to a gold ring with two hearts. It was perfect for Bella. Simple, yet elegant at the same time.

"That one looks perfect." I said. She grinned.

"Excuse me...Anya was it? Please wrap up this one." She said pointing to the ring. I didn't miss the evil glare that, that woman sent me. I merely smirked in return. Once we had purchased the ring we walked out. I was just about to thank Rosalie for helping my inept self when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to make sure it wasn't the annoying little pixie. It was Carlisle. My brows furrowed and Rosalie shrugged. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward, will you let Rosalie know that Esme is here, and we both have something to tell you..." He trailed off. I then began to wonder what he was getting at. A then all too familiar feeling, filled the pit of my stomach.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly. "Bye..." I said as I shut off my phone. Rosalie seemed just as confused as I was.

"I wonder what that was all about." She said. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good." I answered truthfully.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just know."

"How?"

"Because I do."

"I really hate you." She said with narrowed eyes. I grinned triumphantly.

"I know you do."

"Meet you back at the house then?"

"That's the plan." I said. Then I smiled. "Thank you...for everything." I said. She smiled.

"You're welcome. Now get going before we both end up getting into trouble!" She said as she shooed us both out of the mall. I laughed and then jogged over to my car. I got home in record time. When I got inside Esme's entire family was seated on the couch. I gave a wary look.

"What's going on...?" I asked as I moved over to one of the reclining chairs cautiously. Just then Rosalie came in and sat down in the chair I wanted, forcing me to stand. I glared at her and she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well..." Carlisle began.

"We have something to tell you all..." Esme said.

"We're getting married." They both announced. My jaw dropped to the floor. He wasn't serious was he? Carlisle. _My_ father was getting..._married_!

"WHAT!" Every one of us finally shouted.

"Carlisle proposed to me last night and I said yes!" Esme said cheerfully.

"Congrats mom!" Emmett said hugging her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Alice said dancing over to her.

"Wow, this is sudden but as long as you are happy, then that's all that matters." Jasper said joining the family hug.

"I couldn't be happier for you." Rosalie said as she hugged them all. Carlisle just looked at me waiting for a response. I simply stood there immobile.

"Well?" Carlisle prodded as he tried to break our awkward silence. Soon all eyes were on me. What was I supposed to say to my father? I couldn't exactly tell him the truth and I didn't want to lie about it either. I was up the creek without a paddle. I settled for the next best thing.

"I think-I think I need some air." I said. Before anyone could stop me I was already in my car driving at light speed. I pulled up into Bella's driveway. I sighed in relief. Her father wasn't home. I got out and knocked on the door. I heard petite little footsteps approaching the door. Soon I saw my angel. She was wearing sweats and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but she still looked marvelous.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I-I don't know." I sighed as I sat down on the front steps. She sat down next to me and rubbed my shoulder gently as she leaned her head against mine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently. I shook my head.

"Not really. But I do want to ask you something." I said. Her heart started beating wildly as I turned to look at her.

"Okay." She croaked.

"Do you really love me?" I asked. She laughed.

"Edward don't you think that's a silly question? One you already have the answer to." I shook my head.

"Do you really love me?" I repeated. She sighed.

"I love you so much, that I sometimes think it's un-healthy." She said. I grinned.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. How many times do you-"

"Then would you considered running away with me?" I asked. Her breathing stopped and she looked at me with wide eyes. Finally she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Where did you have in mind?" Her question caught me off guard. I shook my now spinning head.

"Does this mean you'll come?" I asked hopefully. She sucked in another long breath and then slowly let it out as she kept her eyes closed for a few seconds. She then opened them and looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, it does."

**A/N**: Sorry again for disappearing! I had so much going on again. It was insane. :\, I'm going to try my best to post as often as I can, but I can't exactly make any promises. :P

I was planning a plot twist at the end of this chapter, but I decided to be nice...Plus my idea made no sense at all. XD, I hope you all did like this chapter anyway!

If you want to know what the ring Edward picked out looks like, go to my profile! :)

Read & Review darlings! :D


	13. When In Italy: Part 1

**Bella's POV**:

Edward stared at me with wide eyes. Probably still not over the shock that I had just accepted to run away with him. I didn't even believe it myself. Believe it, let alone understand it. The only explanation I could thoroughly comprehend was that I was completely, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with this man, and I would do just about anything for him. The only other thought that came to mind that could explain my act of spontaneity was that I didn't want to upset an already sullen looking Edward. I looked at Edward cautiously. He wasn't saying anything which was making me a bit anxious. I decided to be the first to break the silence.

"Edward, are you al-" I was cut off by the strong feel of his marble lips against mine. He pulled away much too quickly from the passionate kiss to let me breathe. Curse my need for air. He then pressed his forehead to mine

"I love you." He breathed, letting his icy breath cover my face. It was making me feel a little dizzy. He chuckled as he pulled his hands away from my face. I immediately missed the feeling of his cool palms pressed against my warm cheeks. I quickly shook my head as I looked back at him and smiled as I let my hands drop to my lap.

"So where are we 'running away' to?" I asked using air quotes. "Port Angeles? Seattle?"

His lips pulled up into a devious grin. "How about Florence, Italy?" He asked. My heart stopped beating and I was having trouble remembering how to breathe. My hands flew in the air in panic as I struggled to get air to my tiny lungs. Edward's eyes bugged out and he rubbed my back.

"Breath Bella! Breathe!" He repeated. I opened my mouth and soon the feeling of wanting to pass out, had subsided.

"Italy?!" I asked incredulously. Surely he had to be kidding. I mean Italy? He wasn't serious. He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, Bella. The Bahamas. Yes, Italy." He said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been diagnosed?" I asked. He sighed.

"Bella, I want to get out of the country away from-" He stopped himself. Obviously he was choosing his words carefully because he was editing something out that I wasn't supposed to know about. "I just don't want to be here." He sighed. My heart broke looking at his crestfallen face; I couldn't bear to tell him the answer my brain so wanted to say. It seemed as though my heart ruled over my head these days. I was definitely in love with him.

"So let's go." I said. His eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He asked. Obviously having trouble comprehending what I just said.

"I said, let's go. You want to get out of here, well then let's go." I smiled. He took me in his arms and held me tightly. Not using all of his vampire strength but quite a bit of it.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair gently. I leaned my head against his rock hard chest and smiled at him.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said as I leaned up and kissed his chin. He chuckled and then picked me up and into the house. This action made me giggle. Something I rarely did. But with Edward I felt like I could let all of my inhibitions just fly out the window and just let loose. He chuckled at me as he walked up the stairs with me cradled in his arms. He never took his eyes off me for one second. When we reached my room he tossed me gently on the bed as he kissed my forehead and sat at my computer desk and started typing in a web address. I raised an eyebrow curiously as I walked over to him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled.

"Buying our plane tickets, Silly Bella, and booking our hotel." He said as he took my hand in his and started to rub it gently with his thumb. Once the pages had loaded he pulled out his credit card and I gave him a warning look.

"Edward, no." I reprimanded him. He sighed.

"Bella, please." He begged. I folded my arms across my chest.

"No, Edward. I can't allow you to pay for my plane ticket!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I don't like it when you spend money on me." I protested. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, this trip is just as much for you as it is for me, so this once let me spend money on you." I shook my head. Not willing to budge.

"No." I stated firmly. Then he got up from the chair as pulled me close to him. His topaz eyes burning into me. I then forgot what we were talking about. He leaned his head down and started trailing kisses along my neck. I was going to crack any minute now.

"Now," He began huskily in my ear. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for your ticket?" He asked seductively as he pulled his head away and stared at me again. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was pounding in my ears, and I'm sure Edward heard it. Sensing an easy win. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But, I'm going to pay you back...with interest!" I warned him. He shook his head.

"No, interest."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're getting better and better at this, you know?" He said as I grinned triumphantly.

"I've learned from the best." I said winking at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. As I waited for him to finish I decided I should start packing. So I went into the closet and grabbed my old suitcase as I started tossing my clothes onto the bed and then putting them in my suitcase. Before I was done Edward got up from the chair and smiled brightly at me.

"Everything is paid for. I'll be right back love; I just need to go pack myself." He said before kissing my cheek gently before running out the door at vampire speed. I rolled my eyes. Always a show off. Once I was done packing everything away, I went over to the desk and wrote a letter to my dad so he wouldn't worry. I went downstairs; being very careful not to trip on my way down. Once I got to the kitchen, I taped the note to the telephone, and then I went back upstairs to wait for Edward. When I got there, I saw Edward on my bed with his hands behind his head, smirking at me. The picture of ease. Just then I realized I wasn't breathing again and soon I felt myself slowly falling to the floor, but before I could hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught me. I fluttered my eyes, struggling to keep them open. Edward shook his head chuckling at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What on earth am I going to do with you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you would stop doing things like that maybe I wouldn't faint so often," He grinned.

"Vampire speed, my love. You should have been used to it by now."

"Edward, I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Especially when you use it while catching me off guard." I said as he stood me upright. He chuckled again.

"You are so absurd." He said as he kissed my nose. I grinned.

"But you love me all the same." I said. He grinned back and kissed me lightly. Lightly, but just enough to make me want to faint all over again. He pulled away and chuckled darkly.

"Breath Bella," I sucked in a shaky breath and he shook his head.

"How do you expect me to breathe when you kiss me like that?" I asked as I walked over to suitcase and soon I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he kissed my neck.

"Kiss you like how?" He asked in that velvety, seductive voice that made my resolve crack.

"Like the way you just did, like the way you always do." I managed to get out. I felt him smirk against my neck and then he spun me around to face him.

"Like this?" He asked as he touched his lips to mine again, but with more passion this time. I felt my knees go weak, but his strong arms kept me up. Soon he pulled away with a proud grin plastered across his face. Stupid, cocky, vampire.

"I think we should get going now. We don't want to miss our flight." He said. I nodded weakly as I stumbled to my bed and grabbed my suitcase. Still a little dizzy from the kiss. Before I could say anything Edward had my suitcase and was down the stairs. I growled and then stomped off after him. He was waiting at the end of the stairs with my suitcase in one hand.

"You know, I could have carried it myself." I said as I made my way down to him. He grinned as he tossed my suitcase in the air as if it weighed nothing.

"I know you could have, but I didn't want you to." I rolled my eyes, and then just as I was about to reach him, I tripped over two of the steps. He caught me with ease. He shook his head as he smiled down at me.

"I think saving you from yourself is going to be my part time job." He said. I scowled at him.

"I do not fall down _that _often!" I protested. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bella." He scolded.

"Okay, so maybe I do. But it's only when I'm around you." I said as his face gleamed with curiosity. I then cursed myself multiple times in my head for being so stupid as to let that slip.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes..." I mumbled. "I don't know why though." I added.

"I do."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, you're merely intoxicated by my very presence." He said. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time.

"More like drunk beyond belief..." I said inaudibly. His eyes narrowed.

"Bella you can't possibly believe that I have more affect over you than you have on me, do you?" He asked. It was almost as if he _could_ read my mind. I shrugged.

"Yes?" I answered questioningly. He shook his head.

"You will never understand the affect you have on me."

"I would, if you explained it." I pointed out.

He shook his head again. "Not now, we have to get going or else we'll miss our flight." He said as he picked me up with one arm. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. He then set me into the passenger side of the Volvo and then tossed my suitcase in the trunk. Once he got into the car I soon felt my legs starting to shake and my palms sweating a bit. He backed out of the driveway and watched me carefully. His brows furrowed as we drove at hyper speed.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied.

"Bella."

"Really, I'm fine." I assured him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're fine. That's why your knees are shaking uncontrollably and your hands are sweating immensely." He noted. I sighed but stayed silent for a while. My silence was obviously bothering him because he growled loudly which made my knees shake even more.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking." He demanded.

"No." I said looking out the window. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I tried looking away but his hands held my chin up in an iron grasp.

"Bella..." He started in a deep seductive voice. Much like he did earlier. "Tell me what you're thinking." He said with smoldering eyes. I then forgot about everything except his question.

"I'm afraid of flying. I haven't flown in a plane since I was twelve years old. What if we crash and die or something?" I asked as my mind started drifting off to all of the insane possibilities on what could happen when I boarded that plane with him. He let go of my chin and turned to the road laughing loudly. Something he rarely did.

"Bella, your theories are preposterous, you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"They are not. With my luck I could end up accidentally knocking the pilot unconscious." This just made Edward laugh harder.

"Do you realize what just came out of your mouth?"

"Yes. I do. And you know it's true Edward. When I'm around you, I can't help but act like an idiot, and trip over my own two feet." I confessed. Edward grinned from ear to ear. Then he took his hand and caressed my cheek gently.

"Tell you what," He started. "If you ever knock the pilot unconscious, I'll gladly fly the plane." He said as he kissed my cheek. I grinned back at him.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He said as he got out of the car. It wasn't until then that I realized that we were at the airport. He opened the door for me, and was holding both of our suitcases. I rolled my eyes.

"Show off." I muttered. He chuckled and took my hand as we walked into the airport. I sucked in a deep breath and Edward looked at me apprehensively. I smiled to reassure him that I was fine. He kept his eyebrows furrowed but nodded anyway.

When Edward handed me the ticket my heart stopped. I could tell that he knew what had just happened to me because his eyes widened.

"Bella...are you alright?" He asked as he rubbed my back soothingly. I took in another shaky breath and nodded.

"I just...got a little shocked. That's all." I said as I kissed his cheek. He smiled brightly and held my hand once again as we boarded the plane. I took a seat in coach and Edward just looked at me oddly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled and then smirked.

"Love, we aren't sitting in coach." He said. My eyes bugged out.

"You booked us seats in first class!" I shouted. He was grinning like an idiot. How I wanted nothing more than to slap it right off.

"Of course. Would you expect anything less from me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes then sighed. He had a point. I _should_ have known, yet I didn't. He held his hand out for me to take. "Now let's go to where we belong." I smiled and took his hand as he led me to first class. We were the only ones in it, and somehow it made me feel happy because then I could have Edward to myself. No other women would be looking at him except for me. My own personal Adonis. When we sat down, he pulled me onto his lap and I smiled as I leaned my head against his chest. Soon the stuardist came by, probably to remind us to put on our seatbelts. I climbed off of Edward and put my seatbelt on. The woman had an overly enthusiastic smile on her face which made me a feel a little nauseous.

"Hi! Welcome to French Airlines! If you need anything please, don't be afraid to ask for me!" She said in that annoying soprano voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I nodded politely.

"We will." I promised her. She smiled again and left. I turned to Edward who was laughing.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You don't want to know." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the seat. Then the pilot started speaking.

"Welcome all to French Airlines. Please fasten your seatbelts, as we will be taking off momentarily." He said. I turned to Edward. My knees were already shaking and I felt like vomiting the whole city of Detroit. Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed little circles with his thumb. My knees stopped shaking, but the feeling of wanting to vomit never subsided. As the plane started to take off, my stomach did many a flip flops. I felt like I was on a never-ending roller coaster. Edward kissed my forehead and I laid my head against his chest. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping it would help with my nervousness. Much to my surprise it did. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt something shaking me and I groaned. "Mmmm!" I said as something shook me again. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"It's time for you to eat, love." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry." I told him. This didn't stop him from getting the stuardist anyway. I sighed and leaned back against the chair. I looked out the window and saw how high up we were. The feeling of wanting to vomit came back. I quickly leaned back again and saw Edward with a tray of food.

"Eat." He demanded.

"How did you get the stuardist to give you all this food?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, just eat." He said. I rolled my eyes and took the sandwich from the tray and started eating it. Edward sat back down next to me and watched me as I ate. I gave him a weird look.

"What are you staring at?" I asked through a mouthful of food. He smiled.

"You. You're fascinating when you eat." He said with a grin.

"Hardly." I mumbled as I swallowed. I then took a sip of the juice and leaned against Edward. He pulled a blanket around us and leaned his head on top of mine and started humming a soothing melody. Before I knew it I was sound asleep once again.

I was having a wonderful dream, but it abruptly stopped when I felt Edward shaking me again. I groaned and changed my position. He laughed and whispered in my ear.

"Love, wake up." He said. I fluttered my eyes open slowly taking in the scenery around me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Look out the window." He said. I leaned over him and gasped.

"Welcome to Florence Italy, my Bella."

**A/N**: Thanks so much to my two wonderful Beta's! Heather (lionloveslamb28) & Cassie (kevin-j-is-my-mufasa)! Love you girls!

I hope you all loved this chapter! I had fun writing it. :D, Just to let you all know, this is going to be a 3-part chapter thing. It's going to be wicked sick though! I promise! You will all love it! I'm writing the second part to this as we speak! By my overuse of exclamation points, I bet you can all tell I'm excited for this. XD, Okay well that's it for now! I need to keep writing. :D

Read & Review chick-a-dees!


	14. When In Italy: Part 2

**Edward's POV**:

I looked at Bella feeling slightly amused by her reaction. It was adorable how she would get excited over new things. I of course wasn't that phased by the traveling since I have been doing it for basically my whole life. But there was no denying the facts. Florence, Italy was definitely the most beautiful city I have ever seen. Everything about it was just magnificent. It was very hard to believe that Bella and I were here together, and the fact that she had accepted my proposal to run away together. I surely would have thought she would refuse, but much to my surprise she didn't. I liked to let myself believe that she would do anything for me, and I would gladly and willingly do anything for her. Once I realized everyone was exiting the plane, I realized Bella and I should exit as well.

I reached up and grabbed our carry on bags and then I smiled at Bella as we walked out of the plane. As Bella looked around she completely forgot about the two steps she was about to trip over.

"BELLA!" I nearly shouted. She looked back at me and stumbled backwards. Without thinking I used my vampire speed and caught her with ease. Soon, many people were staring at us like we were aliens with twelve heads. I coughed awkwardly and grabbed the bags that both of us had dropped and held Bella's hand as we walked into the airport.

"You should really be more attentive, love." I reminded her. I couldn't afford to do that anymore. People might start to get suspicious.

"Sorry." She said as she blushed and looked down bashfully. I chuckled and brought her chin up to look at me.

"Don't be sorry, just be different." I said with a crooked grin. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart was racing at an abnormally quick rate. "Breath Bella," I reminded her with another chuckle. She sucked in a shaky breath. I shook my head at her and then lead her to the baggage claim area. Once we had acquired our luggage, I felt Bella's arm pull me back.

"What?" I asked her feeling slightly confused.

"Edward, we don't have any way to get to the hotel. Are we supposed to walk or something?" She asked. I laughed as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I really don't see how any of this is funny." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. I grinned at her.

"Bella, do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Of course not-" I cut her off.

"And do you honestly have that little faith or trust in me?"

"Edward, you know I trust you and have nothing _but_ faith in you. It's just that I thought in our spur of the moment decision you would have forgotten that we needed to find some way of transporting ourselves around Italy." She said. I merely grinned at her.

"What is so amusing now?" She asked in a snarky tone. I just continued grinning like an idiot

"I rented us a car." I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"I can't believe you!" She started. "I told you how much I hated you spending money on me!-" I cut off her second rant.

"Bella, I told you once and I shall tell you again; this trip is just as much for you as it is for me. I also shouldn't have to keep reminding you that money is no object for me. I enjoy spending obscene amounts of money on you. It makes me feel happy and needed..." I trailed off pathetically. I know I sounded completely weak and if Emmett were here he would use this as an excuse to question my manhood; but it was the truth. Sometimes it felt nice to spend money on the things Bella couldn't normally get for herself. It made me feel like I was needed in some way. She was so independent that I sometimes worried that she wouldn't need or want me around any longer. After a long awkward silence I felt Bella's arm on my shoulder and a pair of warm familiar lips on my cheek.

"Edward..." Bella started. "I will _always_ need you. Money shouldn't make you feel needed. I need you no matter what the circumstances are. You make me feel whole. Like...a missing piece of a puzzle finally coming together after all of these years. When you left...I felt like someone ripped that piece of the puzzle right from my heart and put it under water so when you try to put it in the same spot it never fits the same way. When you came back, I felt like that missing space was never there. Can't you see? I can't live without you. I _need_ you. Like a fish needs water. Like a plant needs the sun. You are my water and my sun." Bella said as she looked down and blushed. When she looked up at me I assumed she was looking for a reaction. The only think I could think of was to kiss her as hard as I could manage. So I did. I pulled her by the waist and kissed her with as much passion as I could manage. She responded immediately as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and reached up on her tip-toes to kiss me with more force. I heard whistling coming from some pervert and I growled as I pulled away.

"What's...wrong?" Bella asked breathless. I smirked. Admiring that I had such a strong effect on her. I shook my head laughing.

"Nothing, love. I just don't think it's right for us to be making out in an International Airport." I said still laughing. She blushed crimson. The delicious crimson that drove me mad. I clenched my jaw and held out my hand reluctantly for her. I felt her eyeing me carefully.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Sorry, love. Are you ready to see where we are staying?" I asked. She nodded eagerly. I smiled and led her out of the airport and soon we were face to face with a black Mercedes. Bella glared at me and I gave her a warning look. She sighed and got into the car without a word. I jogged over to the other side and got in. Bella still seemed disappointed in the fact that I had already spent so much on our impromptu trip. I sighed and caressed her cheek as I turned on the car.

"Bella, please speak to me." I begged. I couldn't stand her being mad at me. I turned the GPS module on and started following it's directions. Since I was now a vampire it wasn't that hard for me to multi-task in a car. I heard her let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not mad or anything, Edward. I just wish you wouldn't spend so much. I know you like to, but we don't always have to go all out on everything. Can't we get the things we want without going overboard?" She asked as she laced our fingers together. I then felt her shudder a bit, much like she always did when her warm hand met my ice cold one. I then looked at her and grinned.

"You know that I can't do anything halfway. It's either all or nothing." She rolled her eyes. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to joke around, but I figured you wouldn't care how much I spent on us, or _will_ spend since this our first time in Italy. Together." I said. Emphasizing the word 'together'. Hoping that she would start to understand that this trip was for the both of us. She sighed once again.

"I suppose your right. But! I'm only allowing it just this once." She warned. I smirked.

"We'll see about that." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge I smell?" She asked as she started to grin. I grinned back.

"Why, I do believe it is, Ms.Swan." I said. She laughed her musical laugh. How I loved that sound more than any sound on this green earth. When she laughed it meant that she was letting her wall that she so carefully built over the years go down. I thrilled myself in knowing that I was the only one she let loose with. I stopped the car in front of a very extravagant hotel. Bella looked at me with a weird expression playing across her gorgeous face.

"Why did we stop?" She asked. I grinned and nodded to the building.

"Look outside." I said. She furrowed her eyebrows again and then looked to where I nodded. Her mouth gaped open in shock. I laughed at her reaction. "Like it?" I asked teasingly. She looked at me speechless.

"Edward-I-I...I don't know what to say." She said. Then her lips crashed onto mine with such force it was un-bearable. I kissed her back with the same amount of force and pulled her onto my lap. She rested her legs on either side of me and opened her mouth eagerly. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. We both moaned at the sensations of hot and cold mixing together once again. A feeling I don't think either of us would get over. I pulled away after a while to let Bella breathe. When I pulled away she was panting heavily. I found myself also taking in un-needed breaths with her. I couldn't help it around Bella. She gave me the air I so desperately wished I still had. She made me feel alive again. I shook my head, coming out of my thoughts, and smiled at Bella.

"You go inside and I'll get our things." I said. She opened her mouth to protest but I put my finger on her plump, luscious, lips to stop her. She sighed and got out. I laughed at her as she exited the car. I grabbed everything at a human's pace which aggravated me. I was so used to using my natural speed for everything, that I forgot how frustrating it could be sometimes. I sighed and walked into the hotel pretending to struggle with the luggage so that way I would actually stand a chance in blending in here after our incident at the airport. When I got in I saw Bella staring at it in complete awe.

"Love?" I asked apprehensively. She opened her mouth and left it open. Not saying a single word. She just continued to stare at everything around her. Finally she spoke.

"This-is where we're going to be staying?" She asked, still in a bit of shock. I nodded with a grin.

"Of course." I said in an obvious tone.

"Never half-way?" She asked. I shook my head with a smirk.

"Never." I chuckled as I took her hand, leading her to the check-in desk. There was a very short man with dark hair standing there struggling with an umbrella. Bella gave me a strange look and I shrugged. She smiled sweetly at the older man.

"Would you like some help with that, Sir?" She asked politely. The man continued on with his battle with the umbrella as he sighed.

"I cannot'a close'a the umbrella." He said with an Italian accent. Bella was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Do you want me to help?" She asked again as she pointed to the umbrella. Unfortunately a stand with a bunch of brochures was in front of it, and I could already tell the man was confused.

"Si, si we have many brochures to choose'a from." He said as he nodded his head with a smile. This time _I_ was trying to hold back my laughter. Bella shook her head.

"No, do you need help with the _umbrella_?" Bella asked, emphasizing 'umbrella'.

"Si, my name is Paolo." The man said pointing to his name tag. Bella sighed and shook her head. Soon someone who looked like the manager came out and smiled courteously at us.

"Please'a excuse, Paolo. He's a new here learning to how you say...speak'a the English." The man said. Bella and I both nodded.

"That's perfectly fine." I said understandingly.

"Uno momento." The manager said as he held up one finger. I nodded as he turned to the short man. Soon they were both speaking in such quick Italian it was hard to figure out what they were saying. Paolo held up the umbrella a few times. After a long while Paolo stomped off with the umbrella cursing under his breath. Bella started laughing quietly beside me. I laughed as well and then we both abruptly stopped when the manager turned to us.

"I am'a terribly sorry for that. Now welcome to Villa La Massa. How am I to be helping you?" He asked. I smiled.

"We reserved a room." I said. The man nodded.

"What is the name?"

"Cullen."

"Ah! Si, si!" The man exclaimed. "Here is your key. You are on'a the twenty-third floor. Room'a sixty. If you need anything, please don't be afraid to come and'a find me."

"Thank you." I said. I looked over at Bella who had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. I didn't realize it until now, that it was actually night here when it would be morning in Forks. I smiled at my sleeping angel, and the proceeded to carry her up to the elevator. When I picked her up she hit my arm.

"No, I can...walk myself..." She said groggily. I chuckled lightly.

"Just sleep, love. I have everything under control." With that she was asleep once again. The bell boy insisted on carrying our luggage to the elevator, but I assured him we were fine. When we got to our floor Bella was still sleeping soundly in my arms, gripping onto my shirt. I smiled down at her once again.

We I reached our room I shifted Bella a little bit and grabbed the key from my back pocket. When we were inside, we were invited by light red and blue patterned curtains and a large bed; the same color as the curtains. I brought Bella over to the bed and set her down gently and set our suitcases on the floor. I opened mine as quietly as possible and pulled out my pajama pants. I figured since she was asleep, it would be alright to take off my clothes in the room and not have to retreat to the bathroom. I pulled off my shirt, and threw it into my suitcase, then I un-zipped my pants. When they hit the floor I heard a loud shriek. Oh crap. It was Bella!

"Oh my God!" She yelled as she covered her eyes. I quickly pulled my pants back up and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and sat on the counter with my head in my hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I muttered repeatedly to myself. Soon I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me." Bella said. I groaned.

"Just go away, Bella." I muttered. I didn't have to see her face to know that she was upset by what I just said.

"B-but Edward, I want to talk to you." She stuttered. I could tell she was fighting back a flood of tears. This just made me feel even worse about the current situation. I sighed and un-locked the door. She opened it cautiously. When she entered my brain just stopped working. She was standing in front of me in her bra and panties. My mouth nearly fell to the floor.

"B-B-B-Bella..." I started. She put a finger to my lips.

"Edward, we've been going out for almost a month now. I think it's time we started...exploring our bodies..." She said as she blushed and looked down, covering herself up. I smiled and pulled her hands away. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't cover yourself up, love. You're beautiful in every way possible." I said before kissing her ear gently. She turned bright red and I chuckled. "So," I started as I pulled away from her ear to look at her square in the eye. "How do you suppose we go about...exploring our bodies?" I asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity. She turned candy apple red. She was so beautiful, even when she was blushing. I wondered many times, how I ever got this lucky. How I was every so deserving of a creature so frail, innocent, and perfect in every single way. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized she was speaking.

"Well...like...touching?" She asked.

"Touching? Like how?" I asked.

"Like...I don't know...my..." She trailed off looking down at something. My eyes widened when I realized what she was looking at.

"Oh." Was my ever so intelligent response. She nodded.

"Yeah..." She said. We both just stood there awkwardly. I decided to break the silence.

"How do you want me to touch you?" I asked. I didn't think it was possible, but at that moment her face turned even more red. She looked down timidly as she finally met my eyes. Then before I could blink, she pulled my hands over her chest. It took me a while to register everything that was going on.

"Like that." She said. I blinked a couple of times before I nodded and let my hands explore her newly exposed flesh. We were both virgins and had little dating experience, so it was hard for the both of us to figure out what we should be doing. I had seen this stuff in a few movies before so I sort of knew what I _should_ be doing; but then again, this is real life and those are movies. So instead, I followed my manly instincts for once. I started to massage the soft mounds and before I knew it, Bella was making the most erotic sounds. I felt a new feeling in between my legs and shifted uncomfortably to see if it would go away. It didn't. Thank goodness for my jeans. I soon felt my hands being pulled away, and I looked at Bella in confusion.

"...Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously. She shook her head as she laughed musically.

"No, Silly Vampire." She said, kissing my nose. "I was just wondering..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked eyeing her carefully.

"If I could...touch you too?" She asked. My eyes widened. Touch me? I couldn't have her touching me, the way I was now. It was humiliating. I sighed then nodded. I knew there was no point in fighting Bella, so I'd just get the humiliation out of the way now. Besides, she let me touch her. I figured the least I could do was return the favor.

I un-zipped my jeans and let them fall to the floor. Then I stepped out of them and pushed them to the side. She met my eyes first before letting them trail down. Her mouth flew open and she stared in shock. I was glad I was no longer able to blush. I would have been even more red than Bella. Feeling self conscious, I turned around and rubbed my bare arms awkwardly. Soon I felt her small hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Soon her lips met mine in a gentle kiss.

"Edward you're a Greek god." She said. I gave her a crooked grin.

"Not nearly as god-like as you, my love." I said as I kissed her again. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck in an attempt to pull me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Soon I lifted her up by her bottom and pushed the door open. I then brought her over to the bed and kissed her in earnest. I felt Bella's small hands touching my chest all over, like tiny little feathers. It was pushing me over the edge. I moaned into her mouth. I had to pull away soon or else I knew we'd do something we would both regret. I crashed down next to her sucking in un-necessary breaths. Bella was panting heavily as well. Her eyes were closed.

"Wow..." She muttered. I nodded.

"Yeah...wow." I said through baited breaths. She looked at me and blushed.

"I should...probably get my pajamas on." She said biting her lower lip. I nodded with a chuckle.

"Me too." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"You wear pajamas?" She asked. I laughed loudly.

"Of course, Bella. Do you think I lie in bed naked?" I asked. She turned red again and then shook her head.

"No, but why don't you stay in your regular clothes? I mean, you don't exactly need to sleep." She said. I laughed again.

"Just because I don't sleep, doesn't mean I don't like to be comfortable." I reminded her. She laughed.

"I guess you're right." She said. I nodded.

"Of course I am." I said with a wink. She giggled and looked down for a moment, almost as if she wanted to ask me a question.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I un-dress in here?" She asked. I got into bed once I had put my pajama pants on and shrugged.

"Not at all." I said. What else did she need to do? She wasn't wearing anything but her bra and panties. Before I could think, say, or do anything else, her bra fell to the floor and my jaw was hanging open. I quickly snapped it shut. But that didn't stop me from staring like an adolescent school-boy, who had just seen a naked woman for the first time.

"Edward?" She asked cautiously as she put on her pajamas. I shook my head, getting out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. She laughed and leaned over, kissing me lightly.

"You were just staring at me, I was wondering if you were still alive." She joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny."

"I know it was funny. I should be a comedian." She said with a grin. I chuckled kissing her forehead.

"Don't quit your day job, love." I said with a wink. She giggled and turned red. I wondered if there was something in her gene pool that made her blush so often. Surely it couldn't be that normal for any human to blush that much. Regardless, I loved it. Soon, Bella yawned and I could tell she was ready to fall asleep. "Time to sleep." I said. She put her hand to her chest and her mouth hung open. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Let me re-phrase. It's time for the un-believably cute human girl to go to bed." I said with a grin. Her features relaxed as she laughed and nodded.

She scooted closely to me, as I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I hummed the same random melody I had been for the past two days, and soon she was sleeping in my arms. In the middle of the night; when I was sure Bella was in a deep sleep, I got up carefully and went to my suitcase and grabbed my laptop. I then Googled Florence, Italy to see what kinds of things could be found here. I found many different locations and things we could do tomorrow. I grabbed a hotel pencil from the desk and a piece of stationary and started writing down our itinerary. Before I knew it, it was morning. The light was beaming through our window. Bella groaned and put a pillow up to her face. I laughed and shook my head. I climbed on the bed and pulled off the pillow.

"Wake up, love." I said. She turned and mumbled something incoherently. Then she mumbled again, but this time I could hear it.

"Too early." She said as she pulled the blankets over her face. I pulled the blankets off of her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Come on. Up, up, up! We have a very busy day today." I said with a grin. I was excited to start and finish our list of things to do.

"But it's early!" She griped and moaned. I sighed.

"You asked for it." I said in a warning tone.

"Ask for wha-" I cut her off by kissing her hard on the lips. Then I trailed my nose along her jaw. Her breathing was becoming heavier. I grinned, knowing this would be cake. I kissed her all over her face. Then I looked at her in the eyes. I knew it was wrong to tamper with her memory like this, but we needed to get going soon or else we would miss our whole day of events.

"Bella, you don't want to stay in bed any longer now do you?" I asked in the most seductive voice I could manage. She sucked in a shaky breath and looked at me.

"N-no, I suppose not." She stuttered. I grinned. This was easier than I thought.

"Good. Then get dressed." I said.

"Can I take a shower first?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Of course." I said. She grabbed her bag of toiletries from her suitcase and a fresh pair of clothes before kissing my cheek and running off to the bathroom. I smiled and then got ready in a flash. I laid down on the bed as I waited for Bella to come out. As if she could read my mind, she was out. Her hair was a little damp, but still looked like the goddess, Aphrodite. Actually she could put even the mighty Aphrodite to shame. She looked a little apprehensive. I knew she was feeling self-conscious again because I was staring at her and not saying anything. Soon I captured her in a tight embrace.

"You could put all the stars in the sky to shame my beautiful, Bella." I whispered in her ear. I felt her cheeks warm against my skin and I smiled. "Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Sure, what are we having?" She asked. I rose an eyebrow. Then she giggled and blushed realizing her mistake.

"I mean, what am _I_ going to eat?" She re-phrased. I smirked.

"I was thinking we could have breakfast downstairs in the restaurant." I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"As long as I get to pay." She warned. I shook my head.

"Not going to happen. Try again." I said. She groaned.

"Edward, you haven't let me pay for anything." She moaned. I sighed. She had a point there. I then thought of something.

"I'm going to pay for your breakfast," I started. She opened her mouth, ready to object, but I put a finger to her lips. "But, when we get to the bookstores, you can pay for your books. Okay?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said enthusiastically. I grinned.

"I thought you might like this compromise." I said. She laughed. I held out my arm.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She said with a grin as she grabbed her tote bag and latched onto my arm. Once we got down to the dining area, I realized we were the only ones there. Bella gave me a weird look, and a shrugged.

"Maybe everyone's still sleeping?" I questioned. She laughed.

"Yes, _they_ get to sleep in because _they_ don't have pushy boyfriends." She joked. I laughed this time.

"Possibly." I said. Before Bella could add anything else, the hostess came.

"Hello, how many'a will that'a be? Two?" She asked. I nodded. Soon the hostess seated us at a table.

"Your'a waitress will'a be right out." She said. I nodded.

"Gratzi." I said politely. Once she left Bella looked at me incredulously.

"You know Italian?" She asked. I laughed.

"Bella, you don't need to know the entire language to know that 'Gratzi' is 'thank you' in Italian." I reminded. She blushed again.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked curiously. I grinned.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," I started. "I was thinking we would go look at some dress shops, since I thought you might like that, a couple of book stores, go on an art museum trip, and then go see Micheal Angelo's David." I said smiling brightly at her. I was leaving out the bike ride because I knew she would protest, and because it was supposed to be a surprise. "Then," I continued. "I was thinking we could go to this really good Italian restaurant for dinner." I finished. Bella was smiling just as brightly as me.

"That all sounds fantastic." She said as she held my hand across the table. I leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by the waitress.

"Hello, I am your waitress this'a morning. What will'a you be having?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing for me, thank you." I said. She then turned to look at Bella.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll have the pancakes with sausage, and orange juice, please."

"Your'a food will'a be ready soon." She said before taking our menus and walking away.

"Italy is so different." Bella said. I chuckled.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well for one, she didn't ask us for our drinks first." She noted. I laughed.

"You're very observant." I told her. She smiled.

"I like to think so." She said. I laughed again. I noticed she was staring out into space and thinking intently about something. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Huh?" She asked, clearly not hearing what I just said due to the fact that she wasn't paying attention.

"What are you thinking?" I repeated. She sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing..." She mumbled.

"Isabella." I scolded. She shook her head again.

"Edward, can we please just let it go?" She begged. I sighed and nodded.

"For now," I warned.

"Fine." She said curtly as her food came. I rolled my eyes. I hated when she kept things from me. It was made even worse since I couldn't read her mind. As Bella ate I noticed she kept staring off into space. I wanted to ask her what was bothering her again, but I knew she would just continue to shut me out. When she was finished I looked at her.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't we have to pay?" She asked. I chuckled.

"They add it onto our hotel bill, love." I told her. She blushed.

"Oh." She said looking down in embarrassment. I merely chuckled. She then looked at me with those big doe eyes.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you really want to know what's been bothering me?"

"Only if you _want_ to tell me." I told her. She sighed and nodded.

"I do." She said. I nodded.

"Alright, well go on." I insisted.

"Charlie." She said. I nodded again.

"Ah."

"I'm just wondering what he's doing right now. If he's okay, if he's worrying about me, if he's mad, if he's sad-" I cut her off.

"Bella, I'm sure your father is fine. He is probably a little worried though, since it's not everyday that his teenage daughter runs off to Italy with her vampire boyfriend." I chuckled. She laughed as well, and then she frowned a bit. I looked at her with a crooked grin that always made her heart sputter. "But, we could always call him later if you want?" I suggested. She nodded eagerly.

"That would be great, Edward. Thank you." She said as she kissed my cheek. I kissed her softly instead.

"It's the least I could do for you." I told her. "Now, are we ready to leave?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's go!" She said eagerly. I chuckled and walked out to the rented car with her. Our first stop was the _Dolce & Gabbana _dress shop. I heard Alice going on and on about it one day so I figured Bella might like it. When we got there, there was nothing that really interested Bella so we went to the next one. _Bulgari_. Again, there was nothing in there that caught her attention. The last one we went to; _Gianni Versace_; was the one. Bella tried on numerous dresses just to see how she would look in them. I smiled as she modeled for me. One dress that she tried on had sent my mind into a frenzy. She looked so absolutely stunning in it, that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she put it back she sighed and stared at it longingly.

"Bella, will you wait for me outside?" I asked. She nodded giving me a weird look.

"Sure..." She trailed off. Once she was outside I grabbed the dress she tried on and went to the counter to buy it. The mannequin was wearing a few things I thought would look good on Bella, so I grabbed those things along with the dress. I went to the counter with everything and paid for it. When I came out Bella looked at me warily.

"Edward...what did you buy?" She asked. I grinned.

"It's a surprise. You'll see later." I said as I winked at her. I put the bag in the trunk and then got in the car. Soon we were off to see the Micheal Angelo's David. I could tell Bella was excited because she couldn't stop fidgeting. I laughed at her excitement. Once we got there, Bella squealed with excitement. She ran out of the car. I laughed and followed suit. She pulled out her camera and started taking a dozen pictures.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, save some pictures for the museum." I said with a grin. She blushed crimson and looked down.

"Sorry." She said. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. Once we were done there, we went to the 'Masterpieces of the Uffizi Gallery Tour'. We saw many beautiful paintings and sculptures. Bella seemed to enjoy Picasso's works of art the most. Especially the 'Three Musicians' one. I had to agree that, that was a fine piece of artwork indeed. After the tour we went to check out the bookstores. This had Bella even more excited than the Micheal Angelo did. We stopped at _Edison_, _Feltrinelli_, and _Franco Maria Ricci_. Bella found many books at each of them. She seemed to be happy that she could pay for these books with her well earned money. I smiled at her the whole time. When she was happy, I was happy. As cliché as that sounded. When we were done at the book stores, I was excited to take her to my first surprise. We were driving up a bumpy dirt road when Bella looked at me.

"Edward, where are we going?" She asked.

"It's another surprise, you'll see." I said smiling brightly at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"You know I hate surprises," She said folding her arms across her chest. I laughed.

"You'll like this one," I assured her. She rolled her eyes.

"Doubt it." She said. I shook my head chuckling as I looked back at the road. I stopped the car in front of a bike trail and got out opening the door for Bella.

"Where are we?" She asked. "And what are we doing?" She added. I grinned motioning to the bikes that were up against the tree.

"E-Edward, how did you get these bikes here?" She asked.

"Never mind that." I said mounting one of the bikes as I strapped on my helmet. "Are you coming or what?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Edward, I have enough trouble as it is just walking down stairs, how do you expect me to keep my balance on rocky bike path?" She asked. I sighed.

"Do I need to tamper with your memory again?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"No..." She muttered. "I'll get on." She sighed again. I grinned.

"Good. And don't worry, love. I packed a first aid kit just in case." I joked with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious." She said sarcastically.

"I know I am." I said smirking. "Now come on!" I said as I started peddling down the bike trail. Bella soon followed. I stopped when we reached a meadow. Bella looked at me.

"Edward, what are we-" She stopped when she saw the picnic set up and the twinkling lights everywhere. Even thought it was only three in the afternoon, you could still see them. Bella climbed off of the bike and ran over to the picnic. I laughed and ran with her.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously. After all, she didn't say anything about it.

"Like it? Edward, it's amazing!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back with the same amount of passion and we soon pulled away gasping for air. We both laughed, and then proceeded with the picnic. We spent a long time talking about nothing and everything. It was wonderful to see Bella so free and happy. When it was time to go we were both a little disappointed, but I couldn't afford us missing our dinner reservations. So we peddled down the bike path as fast as we could. When we got back to the car we both realized how dirty we had gotten. Bella was laughing hysterically.

"Edward you have dirt all over your knees!" She said through her giggle fit. I chuckled.

"Well you have some dirt on your cheek." I grinned mischievously. She looked confused.

"Where?" She asked. I grabbed some dirt and smudged it on her cheek.

"Right there!" I grinned. She gasped fakely and then threw dirt back at me. Soon we were covered from head to toe in dirt. When we got in the car we both coughed as the dirt flew around us when we hit the seat. As we drove off we were back in hysterics. When we got to the hotel we received many odd looks from the various hotel guests. We just grinned like idiots and ran into the elevator. When we got to our room we laughed at each other again. Before I knew it we were on the bed stripping each other of our clothing. Our undergarments were the only things separating us. I quickly pulled away.

"I think you should go into the shower first..." I said breathless. Bella nodded. "Wait!" I said as I grabbed the bag with my purchases from earlier. "These are for you." I said with a crooked grin. She gasped when she looked in the bag. I put a finger to her lips before she could protest. She sighed and kissed me before going into the bathroom. When she came out a little while later; words cannot express how amazing she looked. My mouth hung open. She had on the black eyelet lace dress; which clung to her every curve perfectly, and complimented her ivory skin. With this she had on black Jimmy Choos, a leopard print Roberto Cavalli bracelet, and a Devi Kroell clutch. I had no idea who the designers were until I had asked the sales clerk at the store. Her hair was down and in soft waves. Her make-up was light, but she still looked as stunning as ever.

"Love, you look so extraordinary that I could ravish you right now." I growled playfully in her ear. She blushed and hit me playfully.

"Go change!" She said as she then pushed _me_ into the bathroom this time. I laughed and got dressed. I decided to wear a white muscle shirt, a black cardigan, a black suit jacket, black dress pants, and my black dress shoes. I hadn't noticed until now, that I had a thing for black. Mostly because it worked well with my complexion. When I came out, Bella's jaw had hit the floor. I gave her a wary smile.

"Do I look okay?" I asked her. She attacked me with her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her eagerly. I soon pulled away. "Love, you're making me wish we had no dinner reservations." I said with a grin. She looked down and blushed.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I smiled.

"Don't be sorry, love." I said giving her a crooked grin. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. "Breathe, Bella." I said laughing. She sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. I held out my arm.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's get going." She said as she kissed my cheek. I smiled and led her downstairs and into the car; which I had paid to get cleaned from this afternoon's activities.

"Edward?" She asked as I drove us to the restaurant.

"Yes?" I asked. She looked hesitant. "What is it, Bella? You know you can ask me anything."

"I know..." She started. "It's just that, I don't know if you want to answer this question..." She trailed off.

"How can I know if you don't ask me?"

"I just know you might get mad." She said softly. I chuckled. "Can you see into the future like, Alice?" I asked.

"Well no...but-"

"Then you have no idea what my reaction will be, now do you?" I asked. She sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. I just-never mind. Forget I said anything." She said quickly. I sighed. We arrived at the restaurant. I opened the door for her and she smiled.

"Why thank you kind, Sir." She teased.

"You're very welcome, Mademoiselle." I said grinning. She laughed and we walked inside. When we were seated in the private area Bella and I started talking about sweet nothings. Much like we did earlier. Bella ordered the same thing we ate on our first date. I grinned remembering how nervous we both were. When the dessert came I pulled out a box from my jacket. I sighed contemplating whether or not I should give it to her.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Bella asked taking a bite out of her chocolate cake. I shook my head.

"No, love. Everything is fine. Actually...things couldn't be any better." I said with a grin. I got down on one knee. Her breathing stopped. Her heart was racing. I grabbed her left hand and began my speech.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in this world. I've loved you since the minute we met in the music store. From the moment our eyes met, I knew we were meant to be together forever. I knew I could never find someone else like you. When I left...I can't put into words how much it pained me to be away from you. It was like my heart was made of paper, and someone cut it in half. I couldn't feel happy. Not without you at least. Then when I came back and saw your face, it was as if someone had found my heart and pieced it together again. It was then that I realized, I cannot live a single day without you. You are the air I breathe. You are my life, my everything. I have never cared about someone so strongly before. You are the most important thing to me. I will never forgive myself for leaving you. Not now. Not ever. But I will pledge my love for you today, in a promise. A promise which entails me never leaving, and vowing to honor and love you, from this day forward. So, Isabella Marie Swan...will you be mine?" I asked as I opened up the box to reveal the heart shaped ring. Bella had tears falling rapidly from her eyes. She nodded weakly at me.

"Yes." She croaked. I smiled brightly and kissed her deeply, which she gladly returned. When she finished her dessert I quickly paid for the bill. I then grabbed her hand and ran out of the restaurant with her. She giggled as we ran.

"Edward! Where are we going?" She asked as she continued laughing.

"Just wait!" I told her. We finally reached our destination. I stood there staring at the sky.

"Edward what are you looking at?" She asked. Confusion evident in her voice. Soon fireworks started to fly.

"Those." I said. She looked up at me.

"Edward, this has been the most amazing day of my entire life. I love you with everything in me." She said. She kissed me lightly and then pulled back and stared at the fireworks as she held my hand. Today had truly been the best day of my entire life. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**A/N**: Okay! So this was the longest chapter I have ever done! But I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was so awesome for me to write! It was tiresome I have to admit, but it was really fun. :D, Thank you to my Beta, T-Pain (touched-my-heart)! I love you girl!

Next chapter should be up either tomorrow, or Monday! So be on the look out!

I also want to say thank you to all of you who have added me to your author alert list, or your favorite stories list. It really makes me feel honored. I can't begin to describe my elation. So thank you all! I love you!

Read & Review lovelies!

By the way: The room, the dress, Edward's outfit, can all be found in my profile! :D


	15. When In Italy: Part 3

**Bella's POV**:

I opened my eyes slowly letting them get adjusted to the streaming light pouring into the room. I sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. It took me a while to register everything that happened yesterday. The tour, the Michael Angelo, the bike ride, the picnic, and the promise Edward had made to me. Yesterday was the perfect day. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Though I loved everything he did, there was something that he was keeping from me, something he didn't want me to know or was repressing, and it was driving me mad. I thought we had an open and honest relationship. Well one can only assume you have one when your boyfriend just blurts out that he's a vampire. Just then I realized, as I was thinking about Edward, that he wasn't beside me like he usually was. Soon after letting this register I heard something turn off and the door open slowly. It was Edward. Dripping wet from the shower he just took. Droplets of water glistening off of his glorious chest, that would make any man that saw it, immediately jealous. His towel hung dangerously low on his hips, exposing the perfect V-shape they made. He then started running a towel through his already tousled bronze hair. I smiled, wanting nothing more than to run my hand through his perfect it. He then looked up and his eyes widened a little bit when he saw me. After he got over the initial shock, his lips pulled up into one of his crooked grins that made me feel like I was very close to have a coronary.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Prince Charming. I'm shocked you didn't wake me up early this morning." I said jokingly. This time _he_ rolled his eyes.

"We had a long night last night, and I figured you were tired so I let you sleep in."

"Your act of kindness is greatly appreciated." He grinned at this.

"Does this mean I get a reward?" I laughed as I got up from the bed and then gave him a sweet tender kiss. He gladly returned it. I pushed him away lightly as I smirked.

"Now it's _my_ turn to take a shower." I said as I walked toward the bathroom, only to be pulled back again by Edward's long arms.

"Oh no you don't, little missy." He said as he carried me back over to the bed bridal style. I giggled and looked at him.

"But Edward-"

"But nothing. I ordered room service and it should be here any minute. I'm letting you have breakfast in bed." He said proudly. I shook my head laughing.

"You really need to stop spoiling me."

"Don't count on it." He grinned. Just then there was a knock on the door. Edward opened it; still only in his towel and welcomed in an overly enthusiastic bell boy, who reminded me much of the flight attendant on the plane. It shocked me that these people that hardly ever got any sleep were always so energetic. Whatever it was they used to stay so upbeat and perky was something I should definitely look into getting. As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that the bell boy had left and Edward was fully clothed and lying next to me with a tray filled with many breakfast delights. There were a stack of warm pancakes covered in maple syrup, a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of blueberries, some orange juice, and a tall glass of milk.

"Edward, do you honestly think I could eat all of this?" I asked looking at him like he was insane. He chuckled.

"Of course you don't have to eat _all_ of it, Bella. I got some of this for myself." He said nonchalantly. As if it wasn't strange that he had ordered food for himself. I put a hand to my throat and exaggerated a gasp. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I have to keep up the charade that I _am_ a human teenage boy." He said. I laughed and nodded. Edward was silent for a while, like he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He shook his head. Much like I had yesterday when I was thinking about Charlie.

"Huh?" He asked returning his gaze back to me. It wasn't like Edward to be so in-attentive.

"I said, what are you thinking about?" I repeated as I stroked his icy hand gently and leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed my hair and leaned his head on mine.

"Nothing important, love. Just...nothing and everything all at once." He sighed. I looked up at him.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked gently. I didn't want to pester him. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine." He said as he kissed my cheek. I nodded. He then went to grab a strawberry and held it in his hands for a few minutes. He looked up at me, almost bashfully.

"Bella," He started shyly. "There's something I want to try with you, but only if you want to." He said quickly after. I smiled at his shyness.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked smiling warmly at him. He looked down at the strawberry and mumbled.

"...I want to feed you..." He said. I laughed.

"Is that all?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, yes?"

"Edward, of course you can." I said. He grinned.

"Open your mouth." He commanded. I did as instructed. Soon I felt a succulent strawberry on my lips. I 'mmmm'ed in pleasure and took a bite out of it. Edward grinned again. "Want some whipped cream on it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just a little bit." I said as he grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it expertly on the end of the bitten strawberry. He put it in my mouth but not before he got a chance to smudge it on my nose. I gasped.

"Edward!" I exclaimed in fake surprise. He chuckled.

"Sorry, love. It was just too easy. Here, let me clean it off." He said. Before I got a chance to protest and claim that I could do it myself, I felt his cold tongue on my nose. He had licked the whipped cream right off. The small act of playfulness seemed oddly erotic in a way. I grinned as I reached over to grab the whipped cream and Edward looked warily at me.

"Bella." He warned.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're not going to spray me with that are you?" He asked. I smirked tossing the can up in the air a few times. To my surprise I managed to catch it every time and not hit myself in the head due to my usually clumsiness that practically left me disabled.

"Thinking about it." I said confidently. He stood up and went to the cart that the bell boy had left and grabbed another can of whipped cream. "Oh, you wouldn't dare." I said clearly shocked that he would even attempt something so childish. He was usually more composed and gentlemanly. But even if he was a vampire, he was still a teenage boy nonetheless.

"Try me." He said. I took this as my queue. I stood up on the bed as I got closer; I hesitated for a moment before firing the can and hitting him square in the face. He shook his head and smirked at me while clearing the sticky substance off.

"You know what I have to do right?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. I shrugged while letting a devious smirk play on my lips.

"If you must, you must." I said. Before I could even blink he was covering me in head to toe. I gasped. "Edward!" I shrieked. He shrugged still grinning like a fool.

"Hey, you asked for it. I was just complying with your wishes, love." He said. I shook my head laughing.

"You're in for it now!" I exclaimed as I ran after him with the can. We sprayed each other for about an hour or so; when our cans ran out. After, we were leaning against the bed out of breath from laughing so hard. I handed him a silver tray

"Look at your face!" I said laughing hysterically again. He joined in.

"You don't look so hot either." He said handing the tray to me. I laughed at my appearance. There was whipped cream all over my hair and my pajamas were covered with it. Edward's usually messy hair was an even bigger mess now. His face was covered as well. We both looked like we ran into an exploding whipped cream truck. Before I knew it we were laying on each other laughing again. I looked down for a moment, wanting to ask Edward a question but feeling too stupid to do so.

"Edward...can I ask you something?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"Of course, love. Anything at all." He said smiling at me. I tried to hold back the roaring laugh I knew would burst out if Edward smiled again. His smile just made his whole outer appearance all the more hilarious. He looked as if he had a whipped cream beard.

"Well," I started. "You know when you licked the whipped cream off of my nose...?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, indeed I do. Why do you ask?"

"Um, well...isn't it hard for you to...you know...taste things?" I asked. I immediately regretted what had just come out of my idiotic mouth when Edward started laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes at him and then turned my back. He quickly calmed down when he noticed my reaction.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll behave now." He promised in that seductively velvet voice. "I _can_ taste things, but they taste...hmm...how should I put this in a way you can understand?" He thought out loud to himself. "Say you were...going to eat some French fries but you over-salted them, and when you put them in your mouth to taste them your face scrunched up because there is now that burning feeling in your mouth. That's kind of how it felt for me. Like almost tasting a salt lick." He chuckled. I nodded. Then I looked up at him again.

"Does it suck?" I asked suddenly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Does what suck?" He asked.

"Not being able to taste things, or eat all of your old favorite foods?" He sighed as he looked out the window and grabbed a towel, wiping his face off.

"Sometimes I _wish_ I could still eat all of my old favorite foods, but most of the time, no. It's like I've forgotten what food tastes like." He shrugged. "I can't remember it anymore so therefore I don't really miss it."

"What would happen if you did eat human food?" I asked. He laughed as he wiped off my face gently with the terry cloth hotel towel.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." He said with a dark laugh. I nodded.

"I'll take your word for it." I said as I stood up and walked to the bathroom but stopped in my tracks as I thought of something. Edward must have noticed me because I felt his curious eyes burning through my back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently. I shook my head.

"No...well yes...I mean...I was wondering..." I struggled to form a coherent sentence. He rubbed my back gently.

"Come on, love. Just say it." He pressed. I sighed.

"Do...you want to...take a...bath with me?" I mumbled. His eyes bugged out.

"D-Do you...want me...to take a bath with you?" He stuttered. It always amazed me when Edward was at a loss for words. After a moment of thinking about it I nodded.

"Yes, I really do." I said. "We don't have to _look_ at each other when we're getting un-dressed if you don't want to! I mean, I could look away, and you could look away, and then no...having to look at each other?" I added questioningly. Edward laughed and nodded.

"Okay..." He said softly as his eyes strayed down to look at his feet, and then quickly looked up at me. The movement was so quick that it sent my heart on palpitating rampage. I quickly found my breath as he spoke once more. "But are you positive, Bella? I mean, once I get in that tub, it'll feel like an icicle for you." He added still a little un-sure of the idea. I shrugged with a small smile.

"I don't mind..." I mumbled as I looked down.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you're a very sadistic human being?" He joked. But I could tell by his stance and his tone of voice, that he was already getting self conscious. As strange as this seems, his nervousness was making the bundle of nerves in the pit of my stomach, just suddenly disappear. Maybe because for once in my life, I wasn't the only one who was feeling self-conscious. I soon felt Edward's eyes burning a hole through my back. I blushed nervously as I scurried off into the bathroom before I could embarrass myself anymore. I let the water run and applied bubble solution from the tiny bottle the hotel staff provided every room with. As I let the bubbles and the water rise, I began stripping myself of each article of clothing. I tried hard not to think about what was going to happen in just a few minutes, so I wouldn't undermined my thoughts and chicken out.

Once I was done ridding myself of the constricting items, I climbed into the water, which had risen quicker than I had previously assumed. The bubbles were up to my neck. I closed my eyes, plugged my nose, and submerged my head under the soapy water. After a few seconds had gone by, I lifted my head up from out of the water only to feel like my lungs were still holding in air when I saw Edward sitting in the bubbles. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Breathe, Bella." I nodded as I sucked in a breath then let it out slowly. He shook his head laughing again. I gave him a weird look as I felt around in the water.

"Edward, the water isn't cold." I noted. He waggled his index finger at me.

"Come here." He said. I nodded and crawled over to his side. It was like bathing in glacial waters. I found my lips quivering a little bit, the longer I sat there. Edward looked at me nervously.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I nodded weakly. He carried me over to the warmer side of the water as he held me in his lap. Suddenly I wasn't so cold anymore, even though I could feel the heat slowly leaving. I felt one of Edward's hands leave my waist for a moment as he grabbed something on the basket on the edge of the tub.

"Close your eyes." He demanded. I nodded, wondering why I was doing this. Soon I heard a cap flip open and Edward's fingers were massaging shampoo into my hair. I let out a loud moan loving the feeling of his hands working through my scalp. Soon I felt something against my back. It felt like a rock. I felt Edward's hands stop and fall to his sides as his quickly moved to the other side of the tub again.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, feeling very confused. He looked down and mumbled.

"Nothing..."

"Edward,"

"Bella, please."

"Fine." I said as I rinsed out my hair and then leaned my head back against the tub and my hands folded against my chest. Edward let out a deep sigh.

"Bella I'm sorry, I just..." He trailed off as he closed his eyes. "Those noises..." He muttered with a small grin. I blushed and looked down. I couldn't believe I had such a strong effect on him. I looked up and saw him grinning. "You have no idea how easily you tempt me...it's hard sometimes because I'm stuck between what I know what is right and what I know I _want_." He sighed again as he opened his eyes to look up at me. I stared at him clueless as to what to say next. His confession was so large, there was no way I could sum up the mixture of emotions that were flowing through me at that very moment.

"Wow..." I muttered. Edward chuckled.

"Wow doesn't even begin to describe it." He said with a grin as put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me softly but deeply. I scooted closer to him and tangled my hands in his hair. Edward let out a low moan and then pulled me closer against him. I felt a weird feeling in between my legs and I shifted a little in attempts to make it go away, but it only made Edward let out a low growl and he looked at me grinning wildly. I blushed as I looked down.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. He shook his head.

"Don't be." Then he attacked my lips feverishly again. I ran my hand across the fine contours of his chest. He moaned again and then that feeling started up again. As I wiggled my hips to get it to go away Edward grabbed my hips tightly in his iron grasp.

"You're killing me, Bella." He said looking at me with smoldering liquid topaz eyes. I shook my head trying not to get 'dazzled' by him again. He chuckled. "We should get out, love. Your lips are starting to turn purple." He noted. I touched them. They were shockingly cold. Almost as cold as Edward. As Edward was about to get out, I stopped him.

"Wait! Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"A little faith please, Edward?"

"Alright." He said as he closed his eyes. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and crawled to sit behind him. I started to wash the silky bronze hair that I could run my fingers through all day. I massaged the shampoo in it, just like he had for me earlier. To my surprise he let out a loud grunt. The more I massaged his hair the louder the sounds got. The funny feeling returned again. I shifted slightly and then I grabbed the soap and started rubbing Edward's back with the soap. He let out a loud grunt again. I washed him off and tapped his back.

"All done!" I said with a smile. He chuckled and turned around.

"Can we get out now?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"What's the hurry?" I asked as I got out.

"I wanted to take you Volterra today." Edward said as he looked my body up and down before meeting my eyes. Then I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. It couldn't be this normal to blush so often. I nodded quickly as I dried off; I never noticed Edward had already gotten out as well and already had the towel hanging on his hips. I wrapped the towel around my chest and tucked it under my arm. I went over to Edward and kissed his cheek.

"We should do that more often." I said as I grinned a little bit. Edward grinned back as he held me close.

"We really should." He said as he was about to attack me with his lips; I pushed him away. He gave me a confused look. I laughed.

"If we keep doing that we'll never make it to Volterra!" I said. Edward chuckled.

"You're right, love. Let's get dressed." He said taking my hand and leading me out into the bedroom. I went to my bag and grabbed my clothes. I put them on and dried my hair. Edward was done in a flash-of course. He was waiting for me on the bed listening to his iPod. I rolled my eyes. Stupid, loveable, vampire.

Once I was done I jumped on the bed and crawled up to Edward and laid my head against his chest. I heard him turn off his music and look down at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup!"

"Alright, then let's move it." He said with a grin as he picked me up with one hand and grabbed his phone, his wallet, and my tote bag with the other.

"Can you stop showing off for like two seconds?" I asked him. He bared all of his teeth at me.

"Nope." He said. I rolled my eyes. Before I knew it we were already in the car. He probably ran. I had never met a vampire who loved to show off as much as he did. Even though he was only one of the very few vampires I met, but still. Out of all of them he was the one who loved to show everyone up. But that's what made Edward, Edward. I looked over at him and smiled as he messed with the GPS system in the car. He chuckled.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just wondering how I got so lucky...and why you like to show off so much." I said laughing. Edward laughed as well.

"I don't show off." He said. I shook my head.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Okay, fine you don't." I said rolling my eyes with a grin. He grinned back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Bella." He said. I kissed his cheek back.

"I love you more,"

"Impossible!" He exclaimed laughing.

"Possible!" I retorted.

"Are we going to spend the whole trip arguing?" He asked. I smiled.

"We're not arguing, we're debating,"

"It's the same thing,"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Bella." He warned. I looked down blushing.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He rubbed my cheek with the back of his palm.

"Perfectly alright, my love." He soothed. I smiled and looked at him.

"So what are we doing in Volterra?" I asked focusing on him and not at the speedometer.

"You'll see." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Have I not made it clear that I hate surprises?" I asked. He looked at me for a brief moment.

"What about my surprises yesterday? You enjoyed those surprises, did you not?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Yes. But-"

"But nothing. Have some faith, please?"

"Alright, alright." I said holding my hands up in defeat. Edward smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you." He said kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes, suppressing a smile. He chuckled at me and I glared. Before I knew it we were face to face with the biggest most magnificent castle I have ever seen. I gasped.

"Edward...this is...this is...amazing!" I said. Then I looked at him warily. "Wait-you didn't buy it or something did you?"

"Silly Bella," Edward chuckled. "Of course not! But we _do_ get to look inside." He said calmly. I could tell he was holding back his own excitement. He could be such a guy sometimes. I shook my head and smiled at him as he smiled back holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I responded taking his hand almost too eagerly and blushed crimson. Edward just chuckled at me. When we reached the gate two men who looked stronger than Emmett, suddenly materialized in front of us before we had a chance to blink.

"State your business." The one with black hair demanded. Edward raised an eyebrow at the man.

"We wanted to take a tour..." Edward trailed off oddly. The one with burgundy-ish sort of hair came close to Edward and smelled him. He grinned and looked at the black haired one.

"This one is of our kind." The one with burgundy hair said. Then he came to me and sniffed me. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Did I smell badly or something? I just took a bath. "Oh look, this one must be a little snack for later." The man said with an evil grin. My breath caught in my throat. Snack? What was he talking about?

"Snack?" Edward said in a disgusted tone.

"Did I not speak clearly? Honestly, you American people and your trouble comprehending things." The burgundy haired one admonished clicking his tongue. He shook his head and then walked to his friend and whispered lowly. I was sure Edward heard it. My ears weren't super sensitive like Edward's were. The black haired one came forward.

"I will need you both to follow us please." He said motioning with his hand. I walked forward but Edward stopped me.

"Why?" He asked. The black haired one sighed.

"Insolent boy. Do not ask questions; just do as you are told." He growled. Edward glared at him.

"Demetri." The burgundy haired one warned him. Demetri sighed.

"I mean...Aro would love to meet the...both of you. So please, won't you come in?" He said in an eerie voice that made me cringe inwardly.

"Who's Aro?" Edward asked. Demetri sighed and shook his head again.

"My, my, how little they've taught you." He said. Edward rolled his eyes, when Demetri started speaking again. "I digress. So are you two insufferable, adolescent, teenagers coming or do I have to drag you in by your hair?" He said raising an eyebrow at us. Edward looked at me. I shrugged. What harm could they bring to us? Edward was a strong vampire. He could protect us. Edward nodded to Demetri.

"We'll go." He said confidently. The two men grinned and Demetri led the way as the burgundy haired one stood behind us, almost as if they thought we would escape when Demetri wasn't looking.

Soon we were standing in what appeared to be the foyer. My eyes wandered to the walls. There were many large paintings, all seeming to depict some sort of story. Soon a tall wrinkly old man stood before us. He had black hair like Demetri. His skin was almost translucent. He clapped his hands together and smiled creepily at us.

"So, you must be Edward!" He said jovially. Edward nodded.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Aro! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" He said holding out a bony, wrinkly, hand. Edward shook his hand reluctantly. Soon Aro was circling around me. I was sure by then my heart stopped beating. He looked at me like I was something to eat. He lifted up my arm and waved it around like I was some sort of alien who was being tested. He then sniffed my neck. All breathing from this point on had stopped.

"What are you doing?" Edward demanded.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I was just inspecting your little snack." He said chuckling. I heard Edward growl.

"She is not a snack of any sorts, and why do you people keep saying that?" He asked clearly frustrated with this whole situation. Aro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm terribly sorry; you don't know who-I mean what-I am do you?" He asked. Edward shook his head.

"I'm just like you, my boy!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "In what sense?"

Aro chuckled. "I'm a vampire!" He said. My mouth hung open. Aro came over and closed my mouth for me.

"It's not polite for young ladies to stare blankly into space whilst holding their mouths agape." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He then walked over to Edward.

"You're a vampire?" Edward suddenly asked. Aro nodded.

"Did I not just say that?"

Edward shook his head. "But I don't understand. There are more vampires in the world?" He asked. Aro nodded.

"Yes and no. See, there are a few more of us, but not that many."

"So Carlisle and I aren't the only vampires?" He asked. Aro's eyes lit up.

"You know Carlisle Cullen?" He asked. Edward nodded.

"Of course. He's my adopted father. He was also the one who changed me."

Aro rubbed his chin. "Hmm...very strange how he never mentioned changing you." He said curiously. He let his hand drop and shrugged. "So tell me! Why did you bring this..." He sniffed around me. "Deliciously smelling human with you?" He asked.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "She's my girlfriend." He said seriously. Aro's head snapped in Edward's direction.

"This-this, human girl is your girlfriend?" Aro asked incredulously. "Surely, you jest. A human...and a vampire...together? I have never heard of anything so absurd in all my life!" He exclaimed. I ran to Edward's side. He put his arms around me protectively.

"We love each other." Edward stated. Aro threw his head back and chuckled as he walked around.

"Love. What is love anyway?-"

"An emotion expressed between two people."

Aro rolled his eyes. "You two are young, how on earth would you know." He mumbled. He then looked at Edward. "Come here, boy." He ordered. Edward kissed my head and let me go as he walked towards Aro who held out his hands. "Now give me your hands." He instructed. Edward put his hands on Aro's. They stood like that for a few minutes. Aro pulled away.

"Ah, I see now. You have a strange gift. You can read minds?" He asked. Edward nodded.

"All except for, Bella's." He said. Aro looked around.

"Who is Bella?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Me." I said clearly annoyed.

"Oh, the little human. Edward, do you plan on staying with her?" He asked. Edward's eyes bugged out.

"Yes, of course I do!"

Aro nodded. "Then you must change her." He said flatly. Edward and I looked at him like he was insane...which wasn't far from the truth.

"No." Edward said sternly.

"No? No? Boy, do you realize how wrong your relationship is? What could happen to her if you don't? If you really loved her, you would change her."

"I don't want to change her for that exact reason. I love her. I don't want her to become like me-like us."

"Do you realize that if any of the nomadic vampires found her, she would be dead! Do you know what would happen then!" He shouted. Edward growled, then he crouched down almost as if he were going to attack him. Before he could do anything else the doors flew open. My mouth dropped open for the second time. Standing before us was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and...my dad?!

"Dad!" I shouted running towards him. He hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, Bells. I'm here." He soothed. Edward stood up.

"Carlisle!" He shouted as well. Carlisle ran towards him and hugged him as well. I pulled away from my dad and looked at everyone.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. "And how did you know we were here, here?" I asked. Alice laughed and danced over to me.

"I saw you guys would need our help so we flew over here!" She said. "Oh! And your dad knows!" She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Knows about what?"

"Us! You silly!"

I looked up at my dad. "Dad?" He nodded.

"I didn't believe them at first. I actually thought about calling an ambulance because I thought they had all inhaled some toxic fumes...but then Carlisle showed me that this was no joke-"

"Excuse me! But I do believe that I was in the middle of chatting with your son Carlisle." Aro said walking over to him.

"Aro we have nothing to discuss." Carlisle said defiantly.

"Oh but I do believe we do. See your son is dating a human. Do you realize what is at stake here?" He asked.

"Aro, this doesn't concern you. Bella hasn't done anything to make me believe that there could be anything wrong, so we are done talking."

"What about the nomads?"

"What about them?"

"What happens if they find her? Hmm? What then? Carlisle she's a threat to us all!"

"She's only a teenage girl! She is not some sort of terrorist bent on world destruction." Carlisle said facetiously. Aro rolled his eyes.

"Carlisle, she _needs_ to be changed-"

"She doesn't _need _ to do anything."

"If she wants to stay with Edward she most certainly does." He said. "You have one year, Carlisle. One year. By then I expect you all here, and I expect _her_ to be changed, unless you want things to become unruly. Now if you will take your leave, I must be off to attend to some pressing issues. Good day." Aro said bowing before walking off.

"Aro! Aro!" Carlisle called after him. But he was already gone. I sighed and held back my tears as I clung to my father for dear life. Charlie stroked my hair gently as I let my tears flow freely.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm so, so, sorry." I sobbed into his shirt. He kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay, Bells." He said as he lifted my face up to look at him. "We'll talk about your punishment when we get home." He said chuckling a bit. I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Come on, everyone. We rented a van so all of you can ride with us." Esme said. I nodded as I relinquished myself from my father's hold and walked over to Edward. I held his hand until we reached the van. I sat next to him and rested my head in his lap. He was silent through the whole ride as he ran a hand through my hair. I didn't want to say anything because he already seemed troubled enough. Esme looked back at us and smiled warmly.

"Everything is going to be alright children, you'll see!" She said reassuringly. Almost too reassuringly. Almost as if _she_ didn't even believe what was coming out of her mouth. I don't think any of us believed her either.

**A/N**: Wow, sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! Things were really crazy around here. I had so many tests and exams, so I was always tired when I tried to finish this chapter. I also took a few of those days to read _Blue Bloods_ and _Masquerade_. XD, If you haven't read those two books yet, I highly suggest that you do! They are so amazingly awesome! I couldn't stop reading them! :P

Okay so! I loved writing the whipped cream fight, that was so much fun! XD, I also loved writing Aro's parts. He always makes me laugh for some odd reason. XD

If you have a question as to why Carlisle told Charlie about them being vampires, please don't be afraid to PM me. I'll be glad to explain it to you. :), Also this is, as I mentioned in the summary and **AU** fan fiction. Which pretty much entails that this is **NOT** going to be like the book. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and this is **NOT** really in Twilight. So please stop flaming about how this fanfiction is not exactly like it is in the book. I know the characters are OOC. They pretty much have to be in an AU fan fic to fit the plot. If you don't like my fan fic then stop reading it. Simple as that. Not trying to sound like a bitch, but it kind of frustrates me when people pick at my fan fic because it's 'not how it should be'. You chose to click on my story, so what you see is what you get. If you clicked on it without knowing what AU means, it basically stands for: **Alternate Universe**. So if you didn't know that before, well, then you know now. So for all intents and purposes, stop flaming my story. Thanks.

Okay, so before I leave I just want to say thank you so much to Heather (lionloveslamb28), for Beta-ing again! Love yah like a sister girly! :D

Alright so, now that everything is said and done, the next chapter should be up soon, if I don't have anymore annoying tests. XD, If it's not up within this week/weekend then feel free to throw rotten fruit at me. :P

Oh, and before I forget, I have no idea if you can drive from Florence to Volterra, I just took a shot out in the dark. XD, I just figured they could since Edward drives like a maniac. :P, Okay now I'm officially done!

Read & Review lovelies!


	16. Authors Note: El Fin

I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have stuck by me with this story, but I'm afraid it's going to have to end. I just can't seem to get myself to continue this story any farther. I don't like how it turned out, and I think I could have done better, so you can say my new story is sort of a fresh start for me. Please check out my new story: "Falling For A Playboy". The first chapter should be up soon.

I love you all! Thank you again, I appreciate all the support I've gotten from every single one of you. You are all so sweet, and I hope you follow/enjoy my new story as much as you enjoyed this one.

-Jasmine


	17. Authors Note: Sequel?

I've been getting some ideas for a sequel to this story, and I was wondering if you all would be interested in reading it? If so, let me know!


End file.
